Motherly Advice
by Mr. What If
Summary: After hearing about his father death, Jaune decided to return home to attend the funeral and console his mother and sisters. After some needed bonding, his mother decides to to give him better advice with girls by using herself as a test dummy. What follows up after some practice kissing shakes their world by plunging Jaune into the taboo world of incest starting with his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fanfic its been awhile since I uploaded a story, but sadly this story isn't mine. This story is written AzureGigacyber, who I commission to write this story. To those who don't know Azure, Azure was the mastermind who wrote the popular Jaune centric story called "A Knight and His Maidens". Sadly, Azure was forced to post his/her story at achieve of our own since someone blew the whistle and had the story removed from fanfic. That didn't stop him from continuing writing his master piece as of now he wrote 8 Jaune centric story in Archieve of our own.**

 **Hell, Azure given open commission for readers who are willing to give their ideas, such as mine, to write a story at a low price. If you want Azure to write you a story of any fandom or characters, please contact by his author name in Fanfiction; Azure megacyber. From there, you'll discuss on the idea of how you want your story and what is the reasonable price for you guys.**

 **Before you read the story, I must warn you this story will contain incest. The story will revolve around Jaune and his family into the world of taboo. If you are uncomfortable with incest, then please exit out.**

 **By Azure**

 **Commission for What-If**

.

 **Motherly Advice**

Chapter One- Healing Grief through Taboo

It felt so surreal reading that message, even hearing her over the scroll didn't help convince him that this was just a bad dream. No, the reality was absolute and her mother's sobbing voice cemented.

Jonathan Arc, father of Jaune and all his sisters, husband to Juliette Arc...perished in the line of duty.

The news hit him with a hard slap to the face when he dropped his scroll onto the floor and crumbled to his knees grabbing his head in tears. Jaune was thankful he was alone when he did, he'd hate to have his teammates see him in this pitiful state, but part of him still wanted someone to give him a hug right now as he cried his eyes out.

"And that, Headmaster, is why I'd like two weeks off from school;...so I can attend the funeral service." Jaune stated with a melancholic tone dripping the end of his sentence. Glynda would've normally stifled herself from sniffing in tears, but she figured to hell with it and made her way to Jaune to wrap him in a hug.

He seemed despondent at first but then he wrapped his arms back appreciating the comfort of a motherly figure at the moment.

"I understand completely, Mister Arc. Glynda and I will fill out the paperwork and put your team on a temporary inactive duty. Take all the time you need to properly grieve your father." Ozpin addressed in a calm yet subtly saddened manner. Glynda slowly removed herself from Jaune's form and walked back to stand aside the desk of Ozpin as Jaune wiped his face and recollected himself.

"Thanks, professor. It'll only be two weeks I promise, I'm gonna go pack up and tell my team before going." Jaune added quietly receiving nods from the two of them before turning on his heels to walk out.

"A bullhead will be ready to take you to your home's residential airport. My condolences, Mister Arc." Ozpin added receiving a grateful thumbs up from Jaune as he walked out.

Once the doors closed Glynda spoke up again. "That poor boy….no matter an aspiring huntsman can be, losing a family member is never easy. Last I heard from his partner he and his father weren't on the best of terms regarding his entry into Beacon. Let's just say his family had a lack of faith in the boy's ability to take on such a career. I fear for him more than ever, he may try following in his late father's footsteps with even more motivation and recklessness seeking to prove himself."

Ozpin nodded. "I have faith that mister Arc can keep a clear head when he returns to active duty, but I do however worry for his mother and sisters. I understand he was quite the loving father figure and husband, it'll be up to Jaune to fill in his shoes and strengthen himself following this loss."

Jaune hadn't told his team nor Ruby's of his father's passing, he wanted to be there and support his mother and siblings before that, also he didn't want his tragedy to bring down their spirits during school and missions. So he kept it clandestine and told them it was an important family related business that couldn't wait, and that it was highly personal. He was glad for them understanding and would be sure to tell them all when he comes back.

"Come back to us soon, Jaune. Two weeks is far too long without you." Pyrrha had said with a certain tone that made it seem she wanted to say more.

"Take care of your business and hurry back, Jauney! Things will get too boring without you here, besides I'm sure Ren will hate being the only guy around us gals. He might turn gay from the excess of estrogen." Nora had declared energetically whispering the last part with a snicker.

"I sense this is more than it appears, but we understand the importance of familial support, Jaune. You do what you have to do….also please hurry back. I don't want Nora to perform stealth makeovers on me again, and I'm fairly sure Pyrrha will help her if you're not around to distract her." Ren offered making Jaune snicker contagiously at the visual of Ren having pigtails.

After pulling each of them in for a great big hug, with the command to Nora not to crush them all, he made his way down to the Bullhead port.

-After clearing his passage with the pilot and lugging his travel bag aboard Jaune got in and took off.

Leaning his head on his hand he stared out the window with a melancholic expression.

Memories of all the good times with his father surfaced and Jaune felt tears come to his eyes, from dodging his mother's wrath on a forgotten Valentine's day to performing a manhunt on a sister's ex boyfriend. He had plenty of good times with his father. Being the only males in a household of eight women had them get along famously, all in all they were complete and a happy family. Jaune never held any malice against him, even if he didn't feel too much confidence in Jaune's abilities when aspiring to be a huntsman.

Shaking his head his thoughts went back to his mother Juliette and how she was faring. He recalled his mother to be the most energetic and cheerful woman ever, she had stayed married to her husband fall their lives and could always support her children with all their life goals…not to mention that she isn't' just a simple housewife. She's a retired huntress and can easily wreck anyone or anything with the force of a meteor. The kids learned only on after seeing Mama Arc wreck an entire horde of Beowolves that you do not piss her off.

'I can't imagine what she must be going through. The sooner I get home to Omble the better.' He mused and whipped out his scroll to play some games and keep distracted for the duration of the trip.

-Nearly over two and a half hours later…

Jaune got off the bullhead and stepped into the familiar lands of his homey city ;Omble. It was a relatively small town balanced in commerce and security and bordered just on the outskirts of the Mistral Kingdom. Taking in a deep breath he moved forward and kept going in order to reach his homestead further down the road.

"Ah..home sweet home…" He said to himself when finally arriving at the front yard of his house; a moderately lavish humble two story home near a wide open lake. Taking in a deep breath he kept moving, walked past the fence gate and adrrived on his doorstep.

'It's been just about a year since I last saw all of them in person. I wonder just how much they changed since then. The last time I contacted them was when I last spoke to dad telling him I got into Beacon…' He thought clenching his fists then relaxing with a sigh before knocking on the door.

 _Knock knock knock._

He waited and heard some shuffling down the steps, then muffled whispering on the other side just before the door flew wide open. Jaune was greeted with the sight of his eldest sister Sophia wearing a tight white knit sweater and skin tight black jeans looking tearful and joyous at seeing her baby brother in the flesh again.

"Jaune!" She cried out with an ecstatic smile and lunged at him wrapping the boy in a crushing hug.

Jaune chuckled and hugged back feeling Sophih sniffle into his shoulder.

"It's good to see you again too, sis. Sorry I haven't exactly kept in touch up till now." He uttered back and looked into the doorway way to see Julia, Trish, and Cassandra all standing there with similar faces.

'This...is going to hurt.' He thought wryly when he heard the rest of them shout.

"Jauney!"

"Big brother!"

"Golden noodle!"

They all lunged at him next with Sophia was still holding onto his body.

"Gyaaggh!"

(Crash noises!)

"Ooomph! Uuh….ouch."

This resulted in a dogpile of several gorgeous blonde women laying atop the lad in a crumpled heap. 'Yep, it's good to be home.'

After dusting themselves off and going in a roundabout of hugs and greeting kisses Jaune was lead inside to once again enter his old home. Arriving into the dining room he saw his elder sister Margery sitting at the kitchen table typing rapidly on her laptop. The instant she saw her brother appear she rushed off from her task to wrap him in another warm hug nuzzling her head into his shoulder mumbling how much she missed him.

"You better have gotten good grades since you entered a prestigious academy." She whispered bearing an all too pleasant smile on her face that made Jaune nervous.

"Funny story about that I…"

"Jauney!" Another voice chirped out interrupting their moment.

Jaune was then met by his youngest sister, Rikka Arc, who bouncily hopped into the dining room and leaped into his arms! He stumbled and quickly adjusted to carry her making it seem like she was being held bridal style, much to her giggling.

"Ooooh wowwie you've gotten stronger and more filled out muscle wise! Have you been working out with your teammates or training because Grimm are scarier up close than you originally thought?" Rikka asked with a cheeky smile and half-closed eyes.

Jaune blushed a blit and averted her gaze. "Yeah well you know, I have a partner and all and she makes me work for it."

"She?" Sophia, Margery, Trish, Julia, and Rikka, all gasped in unison followed by the resounding gushes of excitement that came with the news.

"Our little golden noodle finally found a girl! We must put her through the test to see if she is compatible enough date Jaune already." Trish excitedly proposed grabbing him by the head and smothering it against her chest making Jaune's face cushion the pillows that were her breasts. He'd sputter in embarrassment if his face wasn't red thankfully another sister arrived to hopefully defuse this awkwardness.

"Did someone say 'girl' and Jaune in the same sentence?" Lucy Arc asked poking her head out of the archway to see her brother right there in the flesh getting smothered by one of the sisters. Her eyes went wide and her started shaking with energy.

'Here it comes again…!' Jaune predicted when Lucy rushed at him!

"Jauney!" She lunged at him in a leap causing him to scream out in panic yet again and get attacked by her large chest before falling down with Trish and Rikka!

Another crash followed leaving Jaune down on his back with Lucy sprawled diagonally over his body along with Trish and Rikka. All of them were equally disorientated and rattled.

"Alright alright I think Jaune's had enough family affection for one day. Get up off of him, you three." Sophia ushered pulling her sisters up off of him one by one.

"Thanks, sis. Oooh…! Now all I need is Cassandra to tackle me next and the family 'hellos' will be complete, but more importantly...where's mom?" Jaune fearfully asked receiving somber looks all around from his sisters.

Sophia and Margery took his hands. "We'll take you to her. Along the way we can catch up a little since we haven't seen you for over a year." Sophia suggested with a kindly face as they began tugging him along their path heading to the backyard. She couldn't help but notice when feeling his arms and chest that he certainly wasn't the same scrawny lad from before. 'You've definitely filled out in muscle since the last time we saw 're impressed, Jaune."

Jaune's cheeks went red and his face went flat when noticing all his sisters were pinching and grabbing all over his upper body feeling up his muscles. "Okay you can all stop that. I'm flattered but I'd like to see mom right now."

"Of course let's mosey." Rikka chirped keeping her hands pressed below his back.

We'd love to hear some of your exploits in to indulge us?" Margery asked sweetly behind a stern calm manner.

Jaund nodded as started telling his tale while they their recap on his mishaps at Beacon Jaune asked about the details regarding his father's fall in the line of duty. Given that he was an elite huntsman that long served the kingdom, namely this town, he pondered what could've gotten the best of him.

"So the moment he got finished killing an Alpha Beowolf a Beringel came out of the forest and attacked him before he could recover?" Jaune recapped receiving several grim nods from the girls as they had just stepped foot outside into the garden.

"The Beringel was struck down of course, by father's support team of warriors, but by the time they could get him to recover the damage was too extensive...and he was lost." Sophia summarized with a quiver in her voice.

"Never underestimate an aged Grimm, especially a savage demonic gorilla like that Beringel. He must've waited for the right moment using the Alpha Beowolf as a distraction. It's monsters like those that give us reason and drive to fight after all." Rikka added.

"It only just happened several days ago, we rushed in to comfort mother after leaving our respective 's taking it harder than all of us combined, another reason we're so glad to see you again, Jaune. Mom sees a lot of our father in you, perhaps you can bring her out of her funk, even just a little." Margery clarified moving onward.

"Yeah, I got some time off from my school to ...attend to the service and check on mom too." Jaune answered.

"Well that's good, means you'll have more time to comfort mom when we..have to go back. We weren't given a lot of leeway even with this situation." Julia chimed in earning a look of alarm from Jaune. "It's just because situations are everywhere these days and they'd rather all of us back on duty, price to pay for prestige I guess."

"Don't worry, Jaune. We'll be fine, besides you and mom need to bond more anyway, you could use this time alone to do just really missed you, you know. You're her precious baby boy after all." Lucy reiterated with a cheeky tease at the baby boy part. Jaune puffed his cheeks in a pout of embarrassment.

"But you're still our precious golden noodle,albeit a strong noodle now if your arms are anything to go by, but she does worry over you the most since…" Trish spoke trailing off until someone else answered for her.

"Since you laked the initial aptitude for the huntsmen duty. I believe she'll now fret over you more than ever since father's passing." Margery concluded with a matter-of-factly tone.

They finally reached the garden out to the backyard, they had deliberately walked slow so as to get caught up. Jaune in that time told them of some of his adventures at Beacon,from having his wonderful partner Pyrrha train and encourage him to his buddy Ruby and her team involving them in crazier shenanigans.

All his sisters gushed at the fact someone was taking interest in him. When Cassandra finally came into the picture she confessed to their being much trouble with Grimm lately, not just around the kingdom but everywhere else.

They now reached the outer rims of the garden and Jaune looked upon the sitting form of Juliette Arc gazing somberly at the waters ahead of her.

Where his mother had once been an indomitable spirit of life and optimism she now sat on that bank looking like the soul was ripped right out of her. She had a long beautiful white gown showing off her shoulders and cleavage, had her long beautiful hair down in a side ponytail dripping down her chest. Her usually vibrant eyes appeared glossy and this terrified Jaune. So much so that he sprinted towards aher and called out to her.

"Mom!"

Juliette perked up ever so slightly and slowly turned her head seeing her baby boy right there in the flesh. For a few seconds she didn't change until her yes started tearing up. Bolting from her position she ran to Jaune tackled him onto the ground fiercely hugging the life out of him!

"Jaune! You're here!"

From all around the sisters peerd in on at the sobbing mother clinging to her son. Jaune chuckled and patted her back hugging her too.

"Yep, I've missed you too, mom. What is it with Arc women and tackling people?" He asked receiving only shrugs from his sisters before they started laughing mirthfully along with him.

After getting up from their patch and cleaning themselves up,Jaune used the bathroom to shower while their mother started setting up dinner. Now all the entire family settled in around the table together again.

Juliette happily served them their dinner for the evening and started going over the plans for the funeral service, much to her reluctance. "It's to be held tomorrow morning at the graveyard just south of Omble. It's good you came when you did otherwise you might've missed it." Juliette announced with a soft expression.

Jaune nodded and dug into his food along with the others. Each blonde at the table are delicately and with precise speed so as not to mess themselves or their clothing.

"I just hate that they we're getting drawn back into active duty so soon. Aren't family emergencies supposed to be important and make for longer days off?" Trish commented, the others nodded in agreement.

"Well it's no surprise, with the recent upsurge of Grimm attacks happening lately. Whether or not they happen in each distant continent is irrelevant, our bosses are in a panic and want all hands on deck just in case." Margery provided.

"I still hate it though, but I sorta get it...either way we can't be moping around too much lest Grimm come knocking at our door." Cassandra added.

"She's right, this kind of thing is what we've been trained to handle. We certainly don't want to attract monsters to our home. Still i think it's great if we properly say our goodbyes to dad tomorrow and make sure we thank him for all that he taught us. One of his most key lessons is to keep moving forward no matter what." Lucy stated receiving nods of agreement.

"Yeah, dad was the big teacher alright, but he didn't raise no fools, except for maybe Jaune." Rikka smirked getting a stink eye from him. 'I think it's important we remember him always while we do our best as huntresses."

"Amen." Juliette declared concluding their grace and begun to eat her dinner.

"You know, mom, you certainly seem a lot livelier now that Jaune is here." Julia noted. "Playing favorites? Shame on you." She mocked teasingly.  
"Ha, very funny, missy. I love all my kids the same, but Jaune is momma's precious little boy and still growing. You seven have already blossomed in ready girls able to take on the world, besides he's just so cute and harmless." Juliette gushed pulling his cheeks and hearing him grumble while the girls laughed.

"You know, since Jauney has two weeks off maybe he could look after mom and catch up?" Cassandra proposed raising eyebrows of intrigue and interest.

Juliette most of all. "That might not be such a bad idea. During the year you've been at Beacon Jaune, I've hardly ever hear from you. At least the girls still occasionally visit from time to two weeks are perfect for us to do some motherly bonding, I'll give you some well thought out advice on dealing with the ladies." Juliette declared eagerly with a ready attitude. "You're my baby boy, so I know you've definitely caught the affections of someone close to you with just your goofy charm alone, a mother knows."

Jaune shrunk with a more noticeable pout. 'Why is it always 'goofy' when they describe me? Why not just charming or debonair?'

"We know what you're thinking and 'yes', you're a dork by default, Honey." Trish announced making him shrink even further resulting in a round of merry laughs from all around.

Rikka and Lucy picked up their big brother from his slump and ate with him in peace.

'Yeah, it'll be good to stay here and help console mom. That's what a good son does.' Jaune thought hearing his sisters reveal to their mother how many female associates he befriended.

The next day came and here they all stood, dressed in black formalwear for the occasion.

Juliette had on a veil covering her face, she knelt down and gave a prayer to the headstone that read;

' _Jonathan Miles Arc.'_

 _Loving father and devoted husband,_

 _Slayer of Grimm and local hero to the people of Omble._

 _Age -45._

 _Keep moving forward and cut down any darkness that dare overshadow your path.'_

The pastor read the farewell anthem as each family member bade their goodbyes to their father. The Coffin slowly descended into the ground and Juliette kenlt into the grass tearing up. Jaune knelt beside her wrapping his arms over her shoulders never letting go.

He looked at the coffin one final time with an expression of full resolve. 'Don't worry about me, dad. I'm more confident in myself than when I started, and I swear I'll live my life to the fullest, save lives, and deliver good hard payback to every Grim that took heroes like you from their families. That I promise, or my name isn't Jaune Luna Arc.'

Over the next couple of days Jaune and his sisters went about taking care of house chores and going over each their own sorts of adventures. From Jaune revealing that his partner trains and instills confidence in him, to the chaos of wrestling with a sugar frenzied Nora causing damage to the school cafeteria.

The Arc women hung on every word with blushes and laughs, Juliette most of all upon hearing of his partner. Even she could tell that 'Pyrrha' had it out for him and that Jaune had not yet to noticed. She remembered when it came to spelling it out for Jonathan as well during their time in school, what really came around was him being awestruck in love with her after Juliette smashed him into a crater during a sparring match. She had been a little irritated and impatient around that time.

'He needs more help than I thought. Jonathan, for all your greatness and charm...you're terrible at giving our son practical advice on girls.' Juliette considered and reminisced some of the better times involving her husband and Jaune. 'This responsibility is left to me now.I'll make our son a charmer yet, Jonathan.'

Before everyone knew it time passed and the girls had to return to their respective places in life, from either their academies academies or their career posts, they didn't have a lot of time to hang about, much to their reluctance.

There they stood in the doorway ready to depart by taking a cab to the Bullhead airport.

Sophia, Trish, Margery, Julia, Lucy, Cassandra, and Rikka all stood there with reluctant expressions and sad smiles.

"Now you behave without us, Jaune. I don't want to have to hear from Mom that you've been lazing about in your old room." Sophia giggled and leaned forward to place a kiss on on his forehead making him blush in embarrassment.

"What she said, our precious noodle. C'mere!" Trish pulled him onto her chest, again smothering his face into her breasts. It was something he'd hate to get painfully aroused by, but there it was.

'Hmm, feels nice and firm down there, and all from hugging his big sis huh.' Trish mused mischievously letting him go to gasp for air. Julia and Margery came up and hugged him together next, the girls were feeling up and around his backside suggestively making it even harder for his erection to go down.

'Dammit cut that out! Jaune junior down there is poking out and I don't want anyone to see him!' Jaune thought in panic when they let go and allowed Lucy to come up next imitating Trish by pulling him another breast smothering hug.

'Heh? What is poking..against my- oh my gosh! That's his...erection, and it's really firm too…' Lucy thought with a blazing face quickly ending her hug so Rikka could jump onto his body forcing him to carry her up. She cupped his cheeks and placed a chaste kiss directly on his forehead .

"Muah! Remember to call us this time, big brother. We're never too busy to listen in on your life and tease you about embarrassing moments in them.' She declared and got off.

Cassandra thankfully pulled him into the most normal hug compared to the rest. "Take care of mom ,okay? And don't be afraid to call us if you're ever in need, Jaune. We may not have always had the much faith in your combat abilities, but now it looks like you're determined to see it through. So.." Cassandra pulled back engaging Jaune in a direct eye contact. "See it through to the end, for dad and yourself."

Jaune nodded firmly with a look of sheer resolve after hearing sister's words.

And so too the seven sisters of the Arc family set off and crammed into taxi minivan leaving the place.

Juliette sighed pleasantly when seeing her girls go, she then wrapped an arm around Jaune's shoulders snapping him out of his trance. 'Well then, looks like it's just you and me for now. Let's catch over some tea." Juliette giggled earning a soft smile from him. They turned around and headed back into the house.

Now relaxing in the living room at a table Juliette sat across her son with a chipper smile on her face ready to do some much needed bonding since his departure.

"So..meet any lovely ladies at Beacon?" She spoke up again with a soft yet very interested tone.

Jaune laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his of neck avoiding her gaze.

"You could say that, I'm practically the only other guy they know and I'm besties with a young girl who leads her own team. Her name is Ruby and her teammates are kinda the top huntresses in our year, other than Pyrrha of course. They do awesome killer combination attacks and look good doing it, but we also hang out together from time to time. My own partner is a sweetheart who's always looking out for me, trains me, and supports me the most out of everyone else. I wouldn't have gotten stronger and learned not to be useless without her. My other teammates are a quiet guy who's good at being a ninja, he's always calm and sharing wisdom whenever it suits the situation, but mostly he keeps to himself and reigns in his wilder partner though is a wild one, she's full of life and hyperactive round the clock with an inhumane amount of strength and can hardly keep up with her, but she''s as bubbly and fun loving as they come. Now that I think about it she kinda reminds me of you in terms of personality, both her and Ruby. They have a lot of your fiery personality,which honestly makes it really exhausting getting roped into their craziness."

Juliette laughed mirthfully after hearing all of that. "My my you certainly been busy, but was I was asking is..have you had any admirers or crushes from being surrounded by all those remarkable huntress girls?"

Jaune slumped at this, propping an eye of curiosity form her.

"Well I had a crush at one point. She was this pretty regal and honestly haughty girl in Ruby's team named Weiss. I crushed on her hard and tried every play in the book that dad taught me; from guitar serenades to being confident, and even asking her out multiple times. She shot me down every single time. I get I wasn't really her type, you can imagine that helped my self esteem, at least it did when she only ever acted abrasive and condescending in her rejections. I get that she was pretty high strung and difficult, what really made me give up was when some smarmy blue haired guy caught her eye instead. I won't get more into it, but let's just say i've learned a few lessons during that whole thing."

"Quite a story, one out of romance novels no less, but you certainly learned that your father's advice wasn't entirely absolute. Girls love a man with confidence and a little less pushiness, Jaune."

"Yeah well I think I botched the first impression with her anyway following dad's advice and maybe made a fool out of myself plenty of times in front of all of them. My teammates and friends still like me, but all my flubs did nothing to help my confidence in the charming department. I don't think dad's lessons helped as much as I thought they would."

Juliette laughed again. "That comes as no surprise, honey. You father wasn't exactly a casanova on picking up women either, he'd embarrass himself plenty of times trying to look confident. So it's no surprise he passed on that mentality to you, you even inherited the guitar gimmick to boot." She revealed earning a soft chuckle form Jaune.

"Really? That's why I sucked so badly with impressing girls? Oy..." Jaune said deadpanning.

'On cheer up,dear. Since you've had plenty of experience interacting with them on a platonic and friendly basis you know them more intimately. How about we fix their perception of your being the clown, and instead turn you a paramour they would be lucky to talk to." She offered earning as skeptic look from Jaune.

'This is sounding too good to be true, no offense, mom, but how would this advice be any different from Dad's stuff?"

Juliette smiled sweetly with a blush.

"Simple, our lessons aren't gonna be just words of advice, sweetie. We're practicing how you can interact more flirtatiously with women and I am willing be your training dummy."

Jaune' eyes blinked wide in surprise causing him to sputter. "B-but mom isn't that a little...weird? I mean I don't know~!" He was cut off when Juliette placed a finger to his lips shutting him up.

"Now now now, stop overthinking things, Jaune. Mommy knows best after all. I'm helping you and that's final, once this was over you'll be oozing confidence and charisma and making these girls regret not asking you out sooner. Mkay?" Juliette concluded standing up with her hands on her hips in a leading pose.

Jaune slowly nodded reluctantly accepting it.

"Okay...where do we begin then?"

"Well, we'll do some roleplay starting with the girls you really know and how well you know them. From there we'll fix how you charm them, honey. All I need are some wigs and outfits to represent them, thank goodness we still have all the costumes and props from every halloween you kids took part in.."

"What the what?" Jaune asked with an eyebrow propped.

Later on after some shopping and rummaging for the right items to better resemble the girls Juliette now stood in her master bedroom behind the dressing panel with a nervous Jaune sitting on the bed.

He looked over to a picture of the entire family featuring his dad and sighed sadly before frowning.

"Ookaay! I'm totally ready as...Ruby Rose!" Juliette declared excitedly when popping out from behind the curtain panel wearing a surprisingly risque costume of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. It featured the infamous red hood pulled back showing her wearing a red tinged brunette wig imitating Ruby's hair. Ankle high boots and frilly combat skirt with silken stockings wrapped around her perfect legs. A puffy corset revealing her cleavage, Jaune didn't remember deciding on that design choice, and lastly a choker around her neck completing the ensemble.

"How do I look?" Juliette asked looking sly like a fox.

Jaune gulped and nodded without a word, she looked too sexy to be considered Ruby, but went along with it anyway.

Juliette giggled and sat down on a stool facing him. "Now let's' practice. Tell me what you love most about Ruby Rose, remember how you feel when dealing with her."

"Um okay, hey there, Ruby. I'll be honest, there's a lot I like about you ever since we met. We have a lot in common and you're fun, quirky, and adorable to boot. Best of all is you're just a fun adventurous buddy I can share so much with. That is why I want to date you Ruby, because I feel you slayed my heart like you do a Beowolve. Even though you're still very young and your sister would likely castrate me if I even so much touched you, I'd still want to eat cookies with you on a picnic.' Jaune concluded feeling embarrassed about his sendoff.

'Hmm, your delivery wasn't bad, but did you really need to hammer in her big sister issue? She would be put off by that or just reassure you this 'Yang' wouldn't harm you. She wouldn't would she?"

Jaune immediately noddded. "Oh yeah she would, Yang is Ruby's sister and a very protective short tempered one. She would likely punch me through a wall if I tried anything with young innocent sister. Plus Ruby is also fifteen and I don't think she's interested in boys or dating yet anyway. Not unless I was some kind of high powered weapon, she's a total weapons nut." Jaune chuckled.

"Well then when she grows up she could be looking like this.' Juliette strutted in a provocative pose involving her hands behind her head and her chest sticking out. This made Jaune feel his pants tighten to an uncomfortable degree, he could only conclude it can't get worse. "Now time for the ending kiss."

'What?!'

'Dammit! First my sisters now my mother too?! I blame you hormones!' Jaune's mind raged in frustration. Jaune reluctantly nodded and held his mother close after standing up to hug her.

He clumsily leaned in until Juliette grasped his shoulders gently until she crossed her lips against his for a short sweet kiss. A few second passed and they separated leaving Jaune more than flustered and Juliette feeling tingly and admiring the erection formed in his pants.

"So intimate knowledge isn't the issue, that's for sure, just you lack of confidence and worries about possible challenges like the big bad sister. Lets focus on her next shall we?" Juliette chirped excited to change again.

Jaune nodded trying not to let the heat rising in his loins get to him.

To deflate his erection he tried thinking of a Beowolf wearing a bikini and posing. 'Okay, there we go. That did the trick.'

Next Juliette came out wearing Yang's outfit or least the closest resembling ensemble that described her theme which happened to be a rather revealing cowgirl set up. From having brown leather chaps around her legs, cutoff jean shorts highlighting her legs, a tight black bustier with a small leather vest around her chest. Jaune was having trouble keeping his erection from rising back up with a vengeance.

'Are these on purpose?! The torture..!' He thought and tried calming himself before beginning his practice.

From there came the same treatment as with Ruby; describing her quirks and charm, saying what he liked most and explaining how they would work. As custom at the end there came the kiss with his mother, Juliette let this one linger a bit longer than last time. Her inward mewling gave the impression she enjoyed this part the most.

Once they broke apart she retreated to behind the curtain to change into Blake while Jaune struggled with himself on why they had to kiss, but he'll admit he was getting more confident.

From behind the panel Juliette herself was breathing quickly and touching the surface of her lips with an elated sigh.

Throughout the day she cycled through the rest of team RWBY, his kiss during her Blake outfit lasting a few seconds longer during their kiss and Jaune could swear he felt her hands nudging around his hips. Now here she was ending the Team RWBY cycle at Weiss, which seemed poetic to him somehow.

Juliette wore a beautiful flowing gown of transparent white highlighting her body underneath with tight silken corset at the top making it look like a wedding dress. Her hair was donned in a wig of long beautiful silver hair and with her already vibrant blue eyes gazing back at him Jaune felt at loss of words. It was like he was really seeing a literal snow angel. Struggling to keep himself together he started the introductory flirtation of 'Weiss Schnee' and delivered with more grace, courtesy, and suave after learning from his prior faux confidence failings.

Once he ended they wrapped their arms around each other for the expected kiss, Juliette leaned in cradling Jaune's head in her hands and locked her lips onto his and letting it stay there. Jaune too closed his eyes and felt himself getting lost in the embrace, no matter how utterly wrong he felt it was, he was getting pulled into the warmth of Juliette Arc's mouth. They continued at it for what felt like a minute not considering the taboo sinfulness of it all until Jaune had his rude awakening in the form of Juliette's tongue snaking into his mouth past his lips.

His eyes shot wide open in alarm as she held him there firmly getting more and more into it! Even to the point she wrapped her left leg up over his buttocks keeping him close while tonguing out his mouth and mewling her elation of it.

Juliette was clearly getting lost in it and Jaune was struggling to keep himself from doing the same, his movements wriggled and shuffled trying to free himself until he tripped himself landing square on the bed and snapping Juliette out of her stupor.

"Hoooaa…! My...I can't believe that happened." She whispered in shock after coming to her senses. She averted his gaze and placed her hand at her lips in anxious panic after committing that raunchy act with her son.

"Yeah...it was getting pretty wild there...huh." He answered back feeling the same as she, but both knew of the innate primal need for each other that only got reinforced from that act.

The two sat there on the bed in awkward silence after that last kiss. Jaune did learn a thing or two from his mother's lips pulling along his like a long deprived lover, after they both separated there was now a strange compulsion to go even further. Something his body had been urging him to do no matter how utterly wrong it was in his mind.

'No… no no! This isn't right, she's my mother for crying out loud! Sure she's beautiful and all, but I-I…!' his thoughts were abruptly cut off when Juliette suddenly pulled him in for another deep kiss and closed his eyes as soon as that relaxing wave of euphoria hit him.

Juliette closed her eyes and held his head in her hands softly curling her lips upon his in a steamy exchange. In that moment neither of them were thinking they were mother and son, just allowing their bodies to channel their primal urges for man and woman.

In Jaune's case it was his first real act of intimacy and Juliette it was once again indulging in long deprived carnal passion.

She mewled in his mouth stretching her tongue out inside and worming it around pulling Jaune more and more into the taboo passion. He started kissing back as she taught him and found himself embracing her in his arms. They made out for minutes and during it Juliette removed her Weiss wig allowing her beautiful natural golden hair to fall free.

Jaune separated from her enamored lip-lock to behold the beauty of Juliette as she normally is, his erection throbbed painfully in his pants as they locked eyes with one another. The boy followed his instincts and prowled over to her and undid the hem of her skirt attached to her waist. She allowed him and propped herself up off her hands atop the bed.

Jaune removed the piece of clothing allowing him to gaze upon his mother's panty clad lower body; her perfect creamy legs were flawless and pristine in condition. Her bare feet were also flawless and her panties as Jaune noticed, were getting dampened. Almost hypnotically he reached his hands over to start pulling them off, Juliette allowed that too and felt her heart beat faster as the cloth got pulled off of her legs.

Into the air it went and Jaune gazed upon the glistening perfection of his mother's pussy. No longer thinking of the forbidden fruit of this intimacy he leaned his head closer to start tracing his lips along her vulva resulting in a hike of breath from Juliette. She leaned back a bit more and bit down softly on her lower lip anxious for him to continue.

Jaune's lips grazed the soft moist flesh of her vulva and started kissing eloquently along it. His lips pursed and nibbled gently all over taking in bits of her flesh into his mouth tasting her, Juliette felt her breathing increase in pace. His hands came to grip the underside of her thighs pulling himself further onto her mound now tonguing out the inside of her cunt resulting in an elated cry of pleasure from the mother above.

"K-Keep going…! Please…!" She begged which motivated Jaune into wriggling his tongue in and around inside her quirm till his lips clasped against her vulva slurping out her pussy.

Juliette shifted a little with her back arching upward and her head tossing back with her right hand clutching his head between her legs. He continued on with sucking, kissing, and recently fingering her tight pussy hole. This laste for minutes with a panting Juliette suddenly locking her ankles over his shoulder blades and cumming all over his face with a shriek!

Her body shivered and shuddered in blissful climax that coated her son's face in her juices, once she had finished peered over her busty chest to see his messy face grinning back at her. Juliette felt it reflected confidence.

"Well now, let me…" She then undid the back of her corset allowing her to shrug it off revealing her plump and perfect DD-cup breasts in all their glory.

Jaune felt his mouth water as he stared at them causing Juliette to giggle playfully. They quickly rearranged their positions so that he sat on the edge of the bed with her kneeling in front of his lap at the foot of it. With a hasty tug of his zipper Juliette pulled his pants down along with his boxers revealing his erect foot long length that set her insides on fire. She beheld it with awe and a quivering urge to fuck herself on it like a horny animal, but she restrained herself so that she may focus on pleasing him the way he did her first.

'My oh my such an impressive length, Jonathan was decently big too but it seems Jaune has surpassed him by at least a couple of inches.' She thought taking in a whiff of his aroma feeling her body shiver with perverse excitement.

Juliette leaned in close barely touching the head of his cock with her lips before parting them in order to lick all over it. Jaune felt his breath hike in excitement as he watched his mother go down on him. Juliette savored the taste and pressed the spongy surface of her tongue all over and around his head, she kept at this for several seconds until she pearted her lips further to begin swallowing up his length making Jaune clutch the sheets beneath his hands.

He grit his teeth and felt pleasantly disoriented as a response to his mother sheathing his entire length into her throat. The sensation was immeasurably good and Juliette made sure to coil her tongue expertly all over his shaft as she took him deep, she stopped at halfway when deciding to bob her head frantically on him making him squirm and moan in appreciation. After about several minutes of this she resumed deepthroating Jaune and stationed her hands against his inner thighs keeping him spread apart. Juliette now started slamming her head up and down bobbing furiously on his cock and taking him deep each and every time.

"Hhhaaa….! Mom! Ooohhh!" He howled tilting his head back in euphoria. This response just goaded Juliette into putting in more energy, as such she contihued rampantly sucking in her son's large cock deep. She added extra hard suction around her lips making sure she left no trace of skin unlubricated when she poked his groin with her nose. Jaune's hands clasped around her blonde head keeping her deep as she took extra long sucks before retracting it just a bit.

Juliette continued frenziedly bobbing herself back and forth on him for the next ten minutes before switching to smothering her large doughy breasts around his shaft and licking the head during. Jaune was panting raggedly and struggling to maintain himself before blowing his load, she was just that amazing.

The blonde mother of eight started stroking her soft pillowy breasts in tandem rotations making it harder for Jaune to keep himself in check, she knew this and intended a grand finish. Juliette smothered and squished her breasts all over her son's meat ensuring he felt all her bouncy assets had to offer, her mouth hovered over his tip lightly licking it in circles until she pursed her lips on it sucking along with her titjob. Jaune grit his teeth and felt his endurance waning, the mix of the taboo carnality he was engaging in combined with her sheer talents guaranteed he was gonna pop soon. Juliette then started feverishly stroking her breasts on his shaft earning a chain of pained moans from Jaune. This continued for several more minutes when Jaune blew his top and let out a shrill howl of orgasm!

Juliette retracted her lips feeling his cock spout long thick ropes of sperm onto her face and chest! He came again and again allowing for much of his cum to pool into her cleavage until he finished. She blinked her eyes in wonder when seeing that his erection was still well...erect despite cumming.

"My boy…!" She gushed in pride and perverse fascination and started lapping up all of Jaune's cum from her face to her breasts. She tasted and ingested it all like consuming a delicacy, after Juliette slid her tongue across her cum splattered breasts to scoop up the rest she decided it was time.

Getting up from the floor Juliette undid the rest of her clothing and appeared completely naked, to Jaune she may as well have the body of a supermodel once he got a good look at her. Feeling in awe of her beauty and loveliness made him wonder why he went after Weiss in the first place.

"Ready, Jaune?" She quietly asked with unhidden lust in her voice as she prowled over to him straddling his hips.

"...yes." He simply answered and pulled her into another deep loving kiss that sent waves of bliss up her body. They made out for a good minute and a half before breaking off. Juliette quickly pulled on his hoodie and shirt removing them to where she could feel up his broad moderately toned chest.

'Mmmm, that Nikos girl is doing a splendid job of training him alright.' She mused while Jaune kicked off his pants now appearing completely naked as well. Juliette then stood up propped up on her feet to hover over his erection aiming to mount him cowgirl style.

"This is the pussy you came out of." Juliette gestured to her spread open pussy lips with a sweet smile.

Part of Jaune was still nervous and reluctant considering the sinfulness of what comes next, but the majority of his inner self wanting this blocked that part out.

The spongy tight crevice of her pussy made landfall and Juliette slumped herself all the way down taking him in full!

"Hhaaauaaahh! Welcome home, Jaune!" Juliette let out in a sharp cry of ecstasy once she felt Jaune fill her up entirely. Her hair came loose from the side ponytail flowing freely making her look even more beautiful and angelic, her hands came behind her neck posing sexily while adjusting her pose snugly on his long cock.

Jaune grit his teeth still reeling from the otherworldly sensation of his mother's tight snatch swallowing in his length entirely and keeping it snug tight and mounted. His hands reflexively came to her hips holding onto them as Juliette started her slow swaying movement on his body with his length deep inside. She smiled slyly with unabated lust while gazing down at him from above,she noted with a smile that his length breached past her cervix poking into the surface of her womb. Such a naughty taboo act titillated her immensely, but not as much as the young guardian angel writhing comfortably beneath her.

Juliette began swaying her hips back and forth in finely paced groove earning a collection of pleasured groans from Jaune. She relished the feel of him wedged deep inside her and each time her hips reached an angle where his length prodded her insides she just melted. Her hands placed themselves on his chest allowing herself to steady her form as she accelerated her pace making him moan and squirm more.

She breathed and panted with exuberance as she fucked herself on her son's length, Jaune himself continued allowing her to dominate for he was put on another world of pleasure. The sheer tightness of her twat was uncanny, he couldn't believe she had eight kids with it. Juliette's feverish motions kept him on edge and felt ever so good!

When his hands attempted to reach her buttocks Juliette grabbed his wrists and redirected them to grab her large swaying breasts. Jaune felt his excitement increased and kept them there firmly squeezing his mother's breasts earning sharp stifled squeals from her. Her body continued bouncing heatedly on his pole for the next indeterminate amount of time until she switched it up to simply grinding her hips around in rotations making him gasp more. The extreme tightness and intensified suction her pussy was giving him had him closer to the edge, something Juliette picked up on and thought about.

'Hmmm, do I want this magnificent boy to let loose inside here?' She thought indicating her womb where a number of troubling thoughts attempted to surface, but instead she blocked them out. For as titillating as it would be to receive his seed she had decided on another course for a certain number of reasons why; Arcs had enhanced virility and potency in their bodies. From their auras to their fertility rates and sperm capacities he was sure to get her pregnant if he came inside, thus she decided to have him finish off in her other orifice. And she wasn't talking about her mouth.

"Jaaaauune…!" She cooed whimsically catching his attention before slowly rising up off his cock leaving a somewhat disgruntled yet confused look on her face until she placed herself on her hands and knees wriggling her ass at him from the foot of the bed. "Finish it up in here, please." She cooed flirtily making him stand up right away and waddle over to her on his knees.

Jaune gripped her buttocks in his hands, those plump perfectly ample buttocks, and guided the head of his erection to her clean puckered anal hole. Juliette gently bit her lower lip in excitement and anticipation, that expression intensified when she felt the head of his cock plop on inside her anus making her clutch the sheets underneath her. Jaune grunted and hilted the rest of his length into her ass causing her to shriek out loud in bliss.

"Eeeeaaagghh! Yes! That's it, baby!" She let out with an ecstatic look on her face that involved her tongue lolled out.

Jaune himself strained his face a bit when adjusting the warm welcome tightness of his mother's ass, but adapted quickly enough to start humping his hips forward smacking the skin of his groin into her buttocks!

With resounding claps of bodies the boy started pounding hard into his mother from behind, each and every thrust jutted into her with heated intensity that turned Juliette into a complete nympho. She reached her left arm back pulling him close against her back while he continued slamming into her. Turning up her head to the side she engaged Jaune in another intimate kiss that devolved into overly erotic tongue play as though between longtime lovers.

Smacking with small claps of sound Juliette's ass recieved her son's drilling member in unabated frenzy, Jaune himself was getting so lost in the lust he wouldn't have cared if he let loose inside her pussy….like he wanted to earlier, but he changed his tune when some rational part of his mind concluded that was a bad idea. He also found himself enamored with fucking his mother's ass and did so with gusto while she mewled inside his mouth.

Tongues grazed over each other, lips curled and suckled on one another in intimate taboo lust, and mother repeatedly crooned and melted to her son's repeated pounding of her buttocks.

They continued their frenzied fucking for a while and neither let up until the point where Juliette felt herself about to cum. Since Jaune picked up on this he decided to play dirty and furiously diddle her pussy from underneath while still hammering her ass.

Soon the combination of sensations became too much for Juliette and with a thunderous howl she came hard in climax! Jaune at the same time felt her body shudder wildly underneath him with her anal orifice constricting on his length causing him to succumb to orgasmic meltdown as well! He held her hips close and her body tightly against his own when his throbbing cock pulsed rapidly inside his mother's anus pumping heavy globs of cum deep inside!

Juliette shuddered and writhed in ecstasy continuing her climax while her ass filled up with her son's spunk, it felt he could go on forever and it felt like so until they both finally ceased before collapsing on top of each other.

Panting heavily with ragged breaths and satisfied faces Jaune flipped onto his back with his mother curling up to cuddle alongside him lovingly.

"Huff huff...well I'd say you aced..huff..the lovemaking part of this training with..huff...flying colors." Juliette breathed with a serene smile while gazing at him.

Jaune turned his head back to her reflecting a warm grin back at her. After all that he suddenly wasn't so lovesick anymore, and dare he say it discovered a true prime recipient of his affections. Ignoring the fact that they were family, a bridge they'll cross later, he felt a little happier knowing he had more than a week left until he had to go back to Beacon.

"So uh…" He began until she cut him off again with a finger pressing his lips.

"We'll discuss that later, for right now let's just enjoy the afterglow of this special moment." She said softly.

Jaune removed her finger and held her hand close. "Actually I was just going to say it's a good thing I still have over a week left here. It should give us plenty of time to...bond more, huh?"

Juliette beamed at this and nodded before pulling herself closer, suddenly all her woes seemed distant now and her spirits healing little by little. She will always remember and cherish her late husband, but now it seems life threw her another chance at happiness and she would gladly take it. It mattered not to her that it took the form of a consoling son, it just mattered that he was here and a beauty in of himself. Not to mention absolutely a maestro with his touch.

"Fantastic." She uttered before grabbing his head and pulling him in close for another steamy make out session on the bed.

End Chapter

To be continued…?

 **AN: That's it for another commission! This was done for client 'Mr. What If'. Now onto the next one and hopefully soon a multiverse or Hearts of Yandere Update!. Stay tuned, support me on if you wish, continuing enjoying my semi-decently written smut. Laterz.**

 **A brief visual on the Arc Mother and Sisters-(Note: These character designs/personalities will also be used in 'Seven Sisterly Heavens' for Maidens.)**

 **Juliette Arc(Mother, age 42)- physical appearance mirrors Helena Douglas from Doa. Stunningly beautiful with long flowing blonde hair tied into a frontal side pony tail. Energetic, upbeat, and contagiously optimistic. Can and will wreck anyone that dares cross her family or herself, and leave a smoldering mess afterwards. Extremely youthful appearance despite her age, only has two barely noticeable wrinkles under each eye signifying her maturity, but healthy and lively everywhere else.**

 **Sophia Arc(Eldest Sister, age26)- A career huntress in Alchemical studies aboard Mistral Kingdom. Resembles Sophitia Alexandra from the Soulcalibur series. Beautiful, young, big chested, and most maternal of the siblings.**

 **Trish Arc(Second Eldest, age25)- A voluptuous leather wearing woman with red lipstick, long silky blonde hair dripping down her back with two frontal bangs. Resembles Trish from Devil may cry series. A wild girl at heart that loves to travel as much as work building motorcycles and other Dust fueled engine blocks at her side job from being a huntress.**

 **Margery Arc (Third Eldest, age 24)- A gorgeous glasses wearing no-nonsense sister, the most intellectual and reserved of the bunch. Resembles Margery Shaw from Shakugan no Shana. Has a teacher/student relationship with Jaune in that she often harps on him to get better grades, educates and whips him into shape until he's out of her reach. Currently a scientist and part time huntress in Atlas military.**

 **Julia Arc(Fourth Eldest, age 23)- A bubbly valley girl babe that loves cheerleading. Resembles Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw. Always upbeat and cheerful, often trying to goad Jaune into finding a girl just like her so they can connect better. A girly girl at heart, but peppy and dauntless in her endeavours. A dancing coach and substitute huntress in the hometown of Omble.**

 **Lucy Arc (Jaune's slightly older sister, age 21)- A busty and somewhat ditzy sweetheart that often plays the straight man in her family's eccentricities. Resembles Lucy from Fairy Tail. Enjoys books, playing the cards of her sex appeal, which surprisingly seldom works. The one to convince Jaune that dancing is a surefire way to impress girls, and forced him into it in the first place. Currently a huntress student in her final year at Haven.**

 **Cassandra Arc( Jaune's other slightly younger sister, age 17)- A bouncy adventurous girl that is fascinated by weapons, specifically more ancient ones for mystical allure. Resembles Cassandra Alexandra from Soul Calibur series. Connects more with Jaune in their romance of heroism and is currently a swordmaster student at Haven Academy.)**

 **Rikka Arc (Jaune's final and youngest sibling, age 16)- A bubbly mischievous girl that enjoys setting traps and hunting out in the wild, currently in combat school seeking to enroll in Shade Academy. Resembles Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2. Loves, adventure and exploring, can also kick a fair amount of ass with her twin blades while wearing a cheeky smile.**

 **That about covers the Arc family dossier, be sure to note these characters for they will be used again in 'Seven Sisterly Heavens' of Knight and his Maidens. Enjoy the show  
**

Mr. What if: Thank you Azure for writing my story and will look forward working with you in the future. This might be the first fanfic incest of Jaune. I mean, I already seen Ruby x Yang, Weiss X Winter, or Blake X Kali.


	2. Chapter 2

Motherly Advice

Hello, my friends I'm back and Azure manage to finish another chapter of Motherly Advice. I'm surprising to see how popular this fanfic becomes although is incest. I think I'll call this ship Arcest. Get it? Arcest? You know like Akros how Nikos and Arc merger together. But Arcest is Arc and incest merge together, get it? You know what I'll stop talking.

Warning: This story contains incest, the characters in this story is fictional (duh), but if you are uncomfortable please exit out or don't read this story.

Quick reminder, I did not write this story my friend Azure megacyber did not me.

By Azure

-Commission for -If.

 **Chapter Two- Like Mother, Like Daughter**

 **Lucy's POV-**

 **Truth be told I have always held a fondness for my only brother, Jaune, not in the romantic context of course, at least not at first anyway. We had always been close and knew each other in and out, there had been times where I was the immature one and Jaune was the opposite, which was funny given that I was older. But I always felt comfortable and safe around him than I did other boys, and he always supported me in my weird hobby of Tarot reading. I was no great shakes at it, but I as attuned to the spirituality of it and fairly adept. Everyone else just thought I was the 'weird girl', but Jaune never did. One time when we were kids and I was having a bad day, he consoled and supported me by telling me he would rather have a girl like me than anyone else who consider themselves 'normal'. The beating in my heart told me what I needed to know, that I was in love with him, maybe it was just a silly children's crush at first. Normally those change over time because children don't have a real grasp on relationships and love, but mine didn't because they were genuine. I know because every time I think of him, everytime he visits and we hug in person, every time he talks to me I get that fluttering feeling like I did before.**

 **I learned over time that it wasn't some silly schoolgirl crush, it was love, the type to happen between a man and a woman and I for one could not see myself with anyone else in the world. That's why I knew what I was getting myself into when going in on this, incest or not, I am having the one guy who makes me feel the happiest.**

 **I will have my Jauney, because I love enough to keep going for him.**

The beautiful sun had risen casting its rays of light all over the town of Omble, it was a new day and everything felt like it would change soon, whether it be good or bad.

Inside a master bedroom within the Arc household slept the gorgeous naked form of Juliette Arc, she laid on her side with long golden hair strewn about underneath her. One could tell from the sight of her she looked absolutely at peace and had smile plastered on her sleeping face while she rested.

Spooning her naked body was the equally naked form of her teenage son; Jaune Arc. His face was rather stoic and unreadable, it wasn't hard to guess why since just yesterday he and his mother engaged in the ultimate taboo of carnal intimacy between each other. Jaune felt like a large weight had been put on his soul once his mind cleared of the lust that took over his body.

'Oh no, I really did that, didn't I? H-How could I have got that carried away?!' He thought in distress while resting his head beside Juliette's warm neck cuddling close to her. He tried shaking off his dread and attempted to think rationally on what to do next when the older woman stirred awake with a pleasant snooze and opened her eyes to greet her boy.

"Morning, sunshine." She giggled softly reaching her right arm behind to stroke his face affectionately.

"H-Hey mom…." Jaune greeted her back albeit awkwardly.

Of course this wasn't lost on Juliette, but she paid it no mod and raised herself up from her spot to stretch her arms. Her back arched and she purred like a cat while flexing her fabulous body out, her large breasts stuck out plenty distracting Jaune and heightening his arousal. He tried fighting it but found himself glued to the sight.

Once Juliette finished she got up from the bed and beckoned Jaune to do the same, as soon as he did that was when she spoke seriously. "My my, look at you, handsome boy." She purred seeing Jaune's naked form and long flaccid member hang around his thighs, prompting him to blush and cover his junk with his hands. 'Really, honey? I've already seen you naked, I'm your mother, but I guess that whole fact is probably what is bothering you right now.'

"Relax, Jaune. You can stop being so awkward around me. Just relaaaax." Juliette coached and her soothing voice along with her serene calming demeanor did just that to him.

Jaune visibly sighed in relief and eased himself when she spoke again.

"Last night….last night was just the two of us getting lost in the haze of lust, honey. Our primal instincts took over, and trust me when I say we Arcs have a lot of sexual energy and promiscuity in our genetics. Why do you think we have eight other aunts, my sisters, and you having seven?" She began biting back some tears and pain as she went on.

'I know I'm doing the right thing, right? It is best we don't try and make this official, to become a couple and love each other despite knowing how wrong it is, but...is it really worth sacrificing this one chance at it? I've never felt so alive and so happy, not after Jonathan died. Jaune is just such a perfect gentlemen, a fantastic lover and together it felt like destiny.' She thought before biting down on her tongue restraining herself even more as she cursed the heavens for this predicament. Juliette felt like cursing the two gods for making her perfect match and lover into her only son, part of her felt like pursuing regardless but she felt that was selfish considering Jaune may want more in his life, one without scrutiny and trouble in the wake of this incestuous union. She was seething on the inside and feeling as though she were making a mistake.

"Yeah….you're...you're right, maybe we should go down and cook up some breakfast to get our minds off all of this. I know I'm hungry." Jaune stated with a soft beat of optimism.

Juliette nodded with a chipper smile and turned around to head out the room downstairs to start cooking some strawberry banana pancakes, but no sooner did her face leave Jaune's line of sight she wore a sad heartbroken face feeling utter regret.

Jaune himself was perplexed at this behavior from her, he could tell something was off and that his mother truly enjoyed their intimacy last night. Jaune certainly did, no matter how awkward and uncertain he felt afterward about literally fucking his own mother.

He grabbed his head and looked absolutely troubled for the conundrum he was thinking about had no easy answer for him.

'I-is this right?! I don't know what to think anymore! I mean, I know I'm supposed to take care of and look after mom since….dad died, but this whole thing is extremely taboo for a whole lot of reasons! Not only would we get in trouble if this ever got out, but I might wind up expelled from Beacon and thrown in jail!' He stressed making his way down the stairs quietly until he got a good angle of a view of the kitchen where his mother, wearing nothing behind an apron, hunched over the stove looking tearful and distraught with heartbreak.

"Mom…" He quietly said to himself when a newfound revelation came to him, causing him to harden up his face with a look of determination. 'No, I know what I have to do now and I'm sorry I even doubted it. Mom needs me, she lost Dad and has no one else to turn to, but on top of that...we have some sort of special connection. I'm the only one for her right now, I'm the one guy on Remnant that can make her happy and fulfilled, I'm...I'm…! Going over there and telling her all this!'

Jaune then tensed up with newfound energy and resolve as he quickly marched his way to the kitchen.

When Juliette felt his presence behind her she turned around and was met with Jaune's hands cupping her face and his lips smothering hers in a loving surprise kiss!

!

Juliette felt tingles and alarms going off inside her body at her son's action, but she didn't dare want to break her away from this embrace. If anything she pulled him closer into it by locking her hands around his neck and closing her eyes, allowing his tongue to slither inside her mouth to roll over hers. All at once Juliette felt her troubles, her despair, and heartbreaking hopelessness melt away like all those feelings were never there to begin with. Jaune's touch and overtly romantic act literally wiped away all her woes and filled her full of happiness, so much so that she hiked one leg up over his lower back keeping their tongue lashing lip-lock going in an incestuous frenzy!

After a few minutes of frenzied tongue sucking lip-lock both mother and son decided they needed air and broke off with breathy sighs. Juliette looked absolutely dazed and pleasant as she eyed Jaune questioningly despite smiling.

"Jaune? What..what is this?" She asked breathing rapidly, the hopeful smile never leaving her face.

"I..I think, no, I know this is what's perfect for the two of us. I know the risks and what could happen if what we did gets out, but I'm willing to risk it for you, mom. It hurts me even more seeing so unhappy and depressed." He then grabbed both her hands into his and pulled them together when inching his face closer to hers. "I'm willing to give this a shot….for you."

Juliette was speechless, suddenly a great fire burst inside her heart, one made out of light, hope, and love. Jaune was resolved in his decision, she could see it clearly, and in her mind to hell with it all she was going to have this!

Tears dripped out of the corners of her eyes as a grand smile broke out on her face. Juliette was choking up and suddenly lunged at her son wrapping her arms tightly around his neck pulling him deep into her welcoming arms.

"Jaune!" She cried out joyously making Jaune himself feel warm inside and not the least bit regretful of his decision.

'If she's always this happy then it's worth it.' He thought until Juliette pulled from the hug and smothered her hungry mouth onto his frenziedly tongueing out him out. She was kissing him like her life depended on it and so too did they continue their impassioned make out session.

Both moaned and breathed warm gasps between each set of lips, tongues rolled around and over one another, lips pulled and sucked each other, Juliette made out with her son with absolutely no regrets. Their engagement went on for near five minutes when she broke off and gently nudged him back so she could undo the apron allowing her voluptuous naked body to bare all before Jaune.

In response to both the heated tongue sucking and the sight of his mother's naked bombshell body he felt 'Jaune Jr' awaken to full mass right there on the spot. This sight truly titillated and excited Juliette, she could feel her mouth drooling over seeing Jaune's long and thick one footer standing ready for action.

"Heh heh, what do you know, the little guy is ready for action." He voiced chuckling as Juliette eyed him hungrily.

Surprisingly, instead of lunging at him like expected, she turned around and lowered herself to the floor on her hands and knees. She turned around and wriggled her perfect ample buttocks and exposed motherly mound to Jaune suggestively.

"Come on over here, honey." Juliette purred then reached back with one of her hands to spread the lips of her opening to him. "Get that inside me and fuck Mommy.."

The sheer friskiness and allure of her silky voice made Jaune steel hard, good thing he was already naked. He walked up to her propped up rear and gently grabbed her perfect hips, his breathing increased as did Juliette's, as he guided his long ready phallus to the opening of her pussy. The bulbous head touched down and plopped inside her quirm for a brief few seconds until he drove half of his length into his birth mother eliciting a shrill howl of pleasure from her.

Jaune braced himself for once again feeling the tight suctioning flesh of Juliette's cunt squeeze down on him, he would have almost lost it due to how utterly amazing it felt being inside pussy. Taking handfuls of her hips he started slamming himself into her backside resulting in multiple clapping noises coming from their sinful union.

Both their bodies rocked back and forth with Jaune delivering and Juliette receiving, she bit down on her bottom lip and felt her body rock even faster with her son driving his foot long length into her deepest parts, piercing her cervix and poking her womb. To her it was paradise.

Pat pat pat pat

Goes the rampant noise the son made when driving his hips into her rear, again and again he drove the entire length into her and relishing the spongy suctioning feeling her womanhood provided.

"Ooaah! Yes Jaune!" Juliette moaned loudly feeling his cock pounding her quirm even harder now. Her buttcheeks jiggled and her body rocked back and forth in sync with his thrusts, Jaune leaned over to cup her breasts in his hands while maintaining his thrusting rhythm inside her cunt.

He felt like he was in a world of fleshy pleasure due to how fucking his mother's pussy felt, thus he channeled that worldly feeling into strongly fondling her breasts in rotations making Juliette pant and moan his name louder.

Rocking together for minutes more their bodies became sweaty, Jaune leaned in by her shoulder prompting her to turn face and lock his lips onto hers for more incestuous tongue swabbing.

They fucked for some time more when Juliette felt his hips begin to rapid-fire in pace signalling that he was ready to cum, which prompted Jaune to break off from his mother's mouth and eye her questioningly.

"Is it safe to,you know, let loose inside?" He asked honestly unsure of whether or not his mother could conceive. He had never asked, but assumed she was perfectly able to since having Sophia at a young age. The idea of knocking her up, while admittedly is very hot, did not seem appealing for long term circumstances. Perhaps not right now anyway.

Juliette snickered with a wink. "Maybe, why don't we find out?" She challenged with a flirtatious smile putting more fuel in Jaune's engine, pushing him to fuck her even harder to the point her body jumped with each thrust. He got more lost into the haze of lust, just as Juliette was currently doing, when she said something that sparked his attention and a sense of alertness.

"I may or may not be fertile, sweetie. I did have all your sisters after all, and we Arcs are known to have extremely active sex drives and are able to be very virile and fertile. It's an Arc legend after all, probably a true one too." Juliette announced feeling her orgasm on the rise and feeling her body writhe in pleasure. "Huff..huff...Ooohh yes!"

'Oooh no! Didn't she say….aagghh!' Jaune tried to think and even tried pulling out but the sudden urge to blow his load overwhelmed him. Now he was grabbing his mother's ass tightly as he slammed his hips into her repeatedly with incensed pace, cumming like a firehose in the process!

Juliette moaned pleasurably when feeling the warm flood of Jaune's sperm fill up her depths, this pushed her to clench down her fingers and writhed back against his body cumming herself! Her vaginal muscles squeezed down repeatedly and with relentless force on his member easily squeezing more milk out of him to pump into her.

Both blond family members climaxed together for what felt like minutes, all the while hearing the soft pulsing noises of Jaune's cock spew load after load of cum into his mother. And in one final gush of vaginal juices Juliette came one last time flexing her body and arching herself backwards to where Jaune held her from behind!

Their joined euphoric climax subsided finally leaving both Jaune and Juliette panting and sweaty as they cuddled together on the kitchen floor.

As they were both still panting in a spooning position Juliette spoke again, this time with plenty of mirth and giddiness in her voice. "Of course that was just a joke made by the original Arc Patriarch, he just liked to announce that bogus myth instead of admitting he was an extremely promiscuous horndog."

Jaune's left eye twitched in mild annoyance at being panicked just then, so he smacked Juliette's butt causing her to giggle louder and hold him close with her arms.

"Come on now, it was just playful joking, the myth isn't true at all." She added hearing him sigh in relief. She looked down to see the ooze of his semen pool onto the floor in abundance. 'That's gonna take a while to clean up, but….' She looked back over to Jaune and felt him plop out of her opening with a firmly erect member intact. '...he may have inherited a lot from the original Patriarch, maybe...just maybe he's to be the next one.'

"Oop!" Juliette squeaked when Jaune grabbed her tits with both hands again causing her to purr and grind her hips against his waist. "I see you're still ready for more, another proven trait of Arc bloodline; longevity." She giggled playfully before turning on her side to pull him into another deep kiss. After making out for a few seconds she broke off with a trail of saliva connecting her mouth to his.

"Let's continue this back in the room, honey. The kitchen floor is pretty cold and uncomfortable." She proposed and Jaune nodded back with a toothy grin.

"Sounds like fun."

Elsewhere just outside the household and on a grassy path leading to it…

"Ugh, I can't believe I forgot not only my passport, but also half my stuff all the way back here at home." Lucy Arc grumbled as she walked down the path leading back home. Her hands dragged the wheeled luggage behind her as she made her way, she had been on her way back to her academy when she forgot a few essentials including the passport needed to go to the other continent.

So she called her headmaster and explained the situation, since Bullhead transport wasn't too available at the time she was able squeeze a week more of off time from him because of the circumstance.

'Now here I am heading back home because I'm an airhead, but silver lining; I get an extra week off from Huntress duty and it gets to be with Jaune!' She thought gleefully and continued pacing her way home with an upbeat demeanor.

She smiled to herself when recalling how much Jaune had grown, in both as a person and as a man. Images of how fit he felt when they all hugged him swarmed her mind until those thoughts became raunchier by the second and ended with Jaune coming out of the shower half-naked. She blushed profusely and shook her head trying to snap out of it.

'No no no no no! Stop that! Bad Lucy!' She smacked herself with her right hand and continued walking. Lucy wore a tight white and blue tank top that let her cleavage stick out a bit, a stylish slim jean jacket on top of it, a blue hoop skirt with a studded belt, and her usual light leather women's boots for the walk back to her home.

As the house got closer in sight her smile grew even wider at the thought of seeing Jaune again, she couldn't admit it outloud but she is very very fond of her brother. In ways that may seem inappropriate to others if these feelings ever got out, but she could hardly care about naysayers. Not with what she felt back then when they were young and when the true love feeling hit her like a brick, to this day she still felt that way and hopes...to someday convey that to him.

"And here we go." She said to herself when sliding her key into the door and opening it revealing a rather empty looking house. 'Hmm, maybe he's out in the backyard chopping wood or something, and mom is-'

"Ooohhhh!" Came a loud moan from somewhere in the house.

!

"...What was….that…?" Lucy asked herself quietly when she heard it again.

"Hhuuaaa! That's it! Ooooh yes!"

Immediately a scarlet blush went to her cheeks when she realized what kind of moans these were. Lucy closed the door behind her softly and stood there frozen in place trying to process what exactly was going on.

'Was that...mom?' She asked herself in thought when hearing the moan again and this time a certain name was uttered.

"Aaaaahh! Jaaaune!"

Lucy's eyes went wide in panic leading to her dropping her luggage and rush up the stairs. With each hasty yet quiet stomp she paced up to the second floor and strode through the hallway leading to her mother's bedroom. When she got there she noticed the door was left hanging open with a slim view of what was going on inside.

Bracing herself and taking a big gulp to force down the anxiety she didn't know she had, Lucy stepped to the door quietly and peered in.

Her eyes went wide and her soul felt like it had been ripped out of her body.

"J-Jaune…?" She quietly uttered to herself in shock.

Jaune Arc was on his knees holding his mother's left leg over his shoulder while he repeatedly drives his large length into her pussy. The woman herself was on her back atop the bed having her body rock back and forth to Jaune's meaningful thrusts into her core. She groped and massaged her own breasts furthering her state of arousal while her son plowed her, she was a moaning mess the entire time with her hair strewn about and her face scarlet red.

"That's it, honey! Harder! Deeper! Hhooooh I love you!" She howled in utter bliss feeling the spear that was his cock push and plow her insides to where a sizable bulge protruded from her belly.

Lucy just stood there beyond the door looking on in frozen horror seemingly unnoticed by them.

'J-Jaune…? And m-mom?! How...what...why….he's supposed to be mine! I fell in love with him first! WE have a special connection! Not…! No, things aren't supposed to be this way!' She thought enraged when a newfound feeling of jealousy flared up inside her. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists, ready to barge in there and break it up following with a harsh scolding directed foremost at her moth. But, she steadied herself and restrained her body from moving, instead she was thinking back to where her feelings originally blossomed from.

And they originated a fairly long time ago….

A ten year old Lucy hold her hand of Tarot cards woefully with watery tears coming out of her eyes. She was in her cute overalls and pink shirt and simply sitting on her bed when a knock on the door caught her attention.

"Lucy? Hey…" A very young Jaune peeked in as he opened the door to her room. Little Jaune was wearing a miniaturized hoodie and dark shorts, his hair was largely the same as was his ever innocent pair of eyes. "Everything okay? I brought you some cake to help cheer you up." The young lad offered holding out a plate with a slice of her favorite three flavors cake.

"Oh...hey Jaune." Lucy sullenly answered as he came into the room. "After all that meanness at school I could really use some of that right about now." She managed a small smile and reached out for the plate as Jaune took a seat on her bed with her. Before she picked up the fork sticking out she opened her mouth to look at Jaune with a softly pleading look. "I...also need a shoulder to lean, would it be okay if you stayed?"

Jaune instantly nodded and scooched up to sit alongside her while she began eating into her delicious pastry. "So why were those jerks giving you trouble anyway?"

Lucy took a small bite of her slice and chewed a bit before reaching for a deck of long exotic looking cards that were on her nightstand next to her. "This is why; I play with tarot cards and try to read people's fortunes or predict the future, but the other kids just called me a witch and made fun of me."

Jaune hardened his eyes now tempted to beat up whichever kids messed with his sister. He knew he was weak but an angry fist to the nose would still ruin their day for sure, although he knew Lucy hated for things like that to escalate. Especially with him involved, what she needed was some sunshine. Taking a look at her cards, little Jaune felt curious and intrigued, mostly by their cool design.

"Well I don't think you're weird or a witch, Lucy." He spoke catching her attention and added; "You're more like a cute sorceress from the videogames or one of those magical schoolgirl heroes from the Mistral comics. You're way too pretty to be compared to a witch."

Lucy felt her cheeks blush when he made that comment, she could tell he was being genuine and not patronizing for her sake. 'Now that I think about it; Jauney's right. I am like those magical superheroes and not an ugly witch!' She declared within her mind feeling more resolved with herself. She blushed when looking at him again. 'Jauney always knows what to say...he's always so sweet and considerate.'

"If anything I kinda want to see if you can read the future. Maybe I'll get lucky and find some money on the way back home." Jaune declared causing her to perk with a slowly growing smile.

"W-Want me to try and read your fortune? I am kinda special with these." She offered and the second Jaune nodded Lucy felt her day brightened up already. "Okay then! Lemme just set them up first."

After a few moments of Tarot reading Jaune sat eagerly on his knees atop Lucy's bed. Lucy readied herself for the moment of truth in predicting Jaune's future, she her spiritual connection bloom when she flipped the essential card up giving her the 'answer' to his fate.

'Jaune….and me, end up getting married together?! W-wait wait wait! T-This can't be right!' Little Lucy panicked when a scarlet blush crossed her cheeks. She double checked and reread the fortune reading and got the same answer over and over again. 'These are never wrong! The asnwer's the same! So does that mean….?' She looked up to see an amused and interested Jaune eye her cards trying to make heads or tails of the pictures while waiting for Lucy to finish.

She blushed and wondered if the future was absolute, but deep down she didn't mind a single bit. Part of her wanted to be around him forever, she just wasn't anticipating the reading regarding that. 'Jaune….'

He perked up and eyed her expectantly waiting for an answer. "So? What does it say about me?" He asked giddily.

She gulped and decided to be honest. "I read that...you get married...to me." She answered awkwardly leaving Jaune to blink once or twice.

"Huh, I was hoping for more a jackpot kind of reading, but that sounds fine to me." He answered grinning toothily which lit up another blushing storm in Lucy's cheeks.

"T-That's okay to you? I mean, getting married is…."

"I said it's fine, as long as I get to be around my sweet magical sister I will marry you when we grow up." Jaune declared brightly lighting up a special feeling in Lucy's chest, one that can only be described as pure love. The kind that isn't supposed to be between siblings, but Lucy didn't care how wrong it is. She suspected Jaune didn't really know what marriage was about or what it entailed, but that didn't matter to her right now. All that mattered to Lucy Arc was the future she envisioned together with him, marriage and then having his child. Such a fantasy stirred her up dreamily.

"Okay then, I'll hold you to that promise!" Lucy declared holding out her left hand with pinkie extended.

"Heh, Arcs never go back on their word after all." Jaune answered taking hers into his and shaking on it.

Lucy was never happier than she is right at this moment.

Ever since that day the two hung around together and played together more, they were hardly ever separated. As they matured over the years Lucy still held onto that feeling, that memory, with plans to confess to him one of these days.

Clenching her hands painfully Lucy watched in scathing fury the sight of her mother riding Jaune cowgirl style, her blood boiled and part of her wanted to bolt in and shut them down, but alas she restrained herself.

In her mind he belonged to her and only her, ever since that promise, but instead of a dramatic ruckus she took a different approach and whipped out her scroll to record their carnal act of incest. All the while ignoring the dampness between her thighs at seeing Jaune's length saw in and out of her mother's pussy. She has just felt she had enough for blackmail she witnessed Jaune's cock plop out of her mother's cunt leaving a thick gooey trail of semen oozing out like a waterfall. Another sight that angered her.

Quietly and stealthily making her way back downstairs she exited the house to stand outside as though just arriving. She had to arrange her arrival so that they didn't suspect she was here and witnessed their fucking session.

Taking a deep breath Lucy decided to make her arrival known and steal her brother back from her mother, she pushed the doorbell announcing to the mother and son her arrival.

Both Jaune and Juliette were pleasantly, and a little disappointingly, surprised to see one of the other house attendants return interrupting their alone time. Jaune could never be mad at Lucy, if anything he was pleased to see her again, although judging by the somewhat scowling expression she had on her face he could tell she was having a bad day.

'Did something happen with her? She looks pretty miffed and she's been eyeing me and mom in a weird way since coming back.' Jaune thought to himself sitting at the table about to gleefully dine in on his home cooked chicken dinner.

"That is quite fortunate, Lucy, I'm glad you were able to get some time off with your school." Juliette said somewhat strained. She was annoyed her special alone time with Jaune was cut short due to her unannounced arrival, but she could never resent her for it. If anything it only made fucking Jaune a bit more challenging to do around the house, but the danger of getting caught kinda excited her as well. What she wasn't a fan of,however, was that Lucy was glaring murderous daggers at her mother. This confused the woman greatly.

"You betcha, I'd hate to be away from home for so long, plus Jaune is here so why not take advantage?" She answered chewing on her food while still glaring at her.

'Did I do something to offend her? What's got her so irritated?' She thought to herself not wanting to talk much since she could feel the tension in the air. She wanted to at least speak out against why her daughter was wearing only a bra and panties out in the open, they were a light blue ensemble and very scantily designed, to the point where you wouldn't see a point in wearing anything period.

'I mean sure, she's home and all, but since when does Lucy strut around in her underwear?' Jaune now questioned when feeling the surprise presence of his sister pull her chair up next to him rubbing her hands along his shoulders. 'And since when does she get this touchy?!' He thought a little panicked and heavily aroused.

His eyes glanced at her large DD cup size breasts which resulted in his erection forming underneath his pants, what didn't help was that Lucy started rubbing her right hand along his lap along his bulge while batting her eyelashes.

'What is she d-doing?! Gah! Painful erection! I need to take care of this before it gets out of hand!' Jaune thought feeling his body light on fire in response to Lucy's actions.

Juliette was certainly not blind to what her daughter was doing to Jaune. 'Just what is she doing!? First she dresses like that in the open and is now molesting her brother!? This stops now!' Juliette flared up with jealousy at her daughter getting 'too close' to Jaune. What really pushed her patience home, however, was that the blonde girl started peppering a trail of light kisses along Jaune's neck up to his face.

"Alright! That's it!" Juliette shouted bolting up from her seat and slamming her hands on the table. "Go change right now, young lady!"

Lucy stopped her fondling of her brother and glared scathingly back at her mom as she stood up as well. "I don't need to! It's my house too! I can dress like this inside if I want!"

"It's technically MY house! And you're not going to go about dressing like that and feeling up your brother while I'm here!" Juliette shot back making Lucy glare even harder.

"Oh that's rich coming from you! Mother of the year you are!" Lucy snapped back.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Juliette demanded feeling very incensed and somewhat panicked that Lucy may actually know what she's been doing with Jaune.

"That's enough!" Jaune shouted out with a domineering voice surprising both of them and dissipating the tension directed at each other. "You two stop fighting! I don't know what it is you even need to be fighting about in the first place, but I do know we're all here together because of Dad."

The moment he mentioned him both Lucy and Juliette softened with somber expressions, feeling their anger deflate. This made Jaune calm down somewhat as he now eyed them sympathetically.

"It's the main reason I came back, because he always knew how to bring everyone else happiness and he never tolerated squabbles between all of us. I know he would put his foot down on any fights we'd have under this roof, so c'mon, let's get along and stop pointless arguments like this. We don't need to have them." He concluded softly.

Both Juliette and Lucy said nothing for a moment and were about to speak when both sets of eyes noticed 'something' sticking out over the surface of the table; Jaune's footlong erection poking through his pants. Their eyes were transfixed on it and their mouths drooled, this confused Jaune and prompted him to look downward and notice it with a look of alarm.

"Uh! I'm gonna go take a bath! You two talk it out and I'll see you later!" He stated urgently and rushed off to the bathhouse of the family home leaving Juliette and Lucy silent with red cheeks and looks of hunger.

 **End of Act One**

 **Act Two**

A few minutes later Jaune found himself in the comforts of the family bathhouse; a wide open steamy bath extension of the household. His father and mother got inspired for its creation after visiting Mistral's more cultural parts around the kingdom during one of their trips. Afterwards this was designed and built in, originally for the kids to bathe in groups so no one would have to wait in line, and in a household of ten people, it was a necessity. Taking a seat on one of the comfy plastic benches with a towel draped around his waist Jaune rinsed himself with water and reclined into the seat to relax in the steamy shower room.

After tilting his head back in recline he felt his mind drift to today's fight earlier between Lucy and his mother.

'Just what was all that about back there? I've never known sis to butt heads with mom like that, ever, usually it's always Trish or Rikka that ruffles her feathers. Otherwise, Mom's a saint of patience.' Jaune thought recounting the argument and his reaction to his sister wearing skimpy clothing and feeling him up. The fact that his bulge was shown to both of them caused no end of embarrassment on his part, he bit down on his lower lip trying to push thoughts of his sister's large breasts out of his mind.

'Darn that Lucy! Now I can't think straight, and I also have this…!' He looked to his still erect member poking the fabric of his towel making a tent. "Being sexually frustrated is one thing, but…!" Jaune was interrupted when the door to the bathing room was opened and there stood Lucy herself with her hair completely down with locks crossing across her face obscuring her left eye giving her a very sexy look. To add to that she was wearing a very short towel barely covering her lower area, Jaune got a great view her of creamy perfect thighs as well as her barely clothed breasts. Those large things looked like they are about to pop out at any moment.

His erection was twitched readily as though sensing 'Voluptuous female' nearby.

"L-Lucy?!" Jaune blurted out feeling red in the face as she sexily sashayed over to him. "U-Um...can you wait outside until my time's over? I'm...kinda having issues here." He requested placing his hands over his throbbing erection from over the towel. He tried looking away in order to save his face and keep himself under control, until he heard Lucy's voice.

"Can't I stay? I just want to talk, Jauney." She asked cutely in an adorable girly voice while doing the puppy pout. The moment Jaune got a glimpse of it he relented and nodded. Lucy squealed with excitement and started walking over to him, Jaune turned his face to see her and could not look away after.

Jaunes stayed on the little bath bench and felt Lucy kneel behind him with her arms draping around his neck and feeling up his chest.

'Focus, Jaune! Focus if you don't want to get carried away again!' Jaune's thoughts rambled when Lucy spoke again.

"Heeey, Jauney…" She purred in a sexy husky voice that had him on tingles. Her hands came up and caressed the sides of his face affectionately.

"Y-Yeah, Lucy?" He sputtered feeling like he was melting in her hands. It was right then that Lucy grabbed the side of his face and pulled him onto her lips resulting in a sweet kiss with her eyes closed. Jaune's eyes bolted wide open and part of him wanted to break away, but a stronger part of him told him to stay put. Feeling at an impasse he waited and tried not to enjoy to sweet strawberry taste of her lips as she kept herself there for several seconds.

Once she broke off from the kiss, her face was flushed with red blush and a lovely smile whereas Jaune's face was simply stunned.

"I'm in love with you, Jaune. Always have been, ever since we were kids, and I was waiting so long to have the courage and tell you. I want to be with you, Jaune, to love and hold forever. I'll even carry your child in the future." She confessed snapping Jaune out of his trance and eyeing her indecisiveness. Why? Because he was already fucking his mother and pledging he would be by her side, now his closest sister has come out of the woodwork declaring her undying love for him.

What was he to do?

"Lucy…" Jaune began then scrunched up his face in hesitation, this didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "...I-I can't, we can't. We're siblings, getting together and having a kid, having a future can't happen. I'm sorry." He answered feeling ashamed of himself for telling her this kind of answer. Part of him truly wanted to be with her since he had no qualms about incest anymore, him being with Juliette was enough proof of that, but giving this kind of half-assed answer made him feel like a hypocrite.

Lucy felt her eyes water and her heart fracture, she braced herself and prepared her trump card. She anticipated Jaune's response would be like this, which makes her glad to have prepared for it. Scowling at him and narrowing her eyes in rage at Jaune, Lucy brought a hand to her chest and pulled out something from the pocket of cleavage, making Jaune's jaw drop in the process.

'Wait! That's a thing? How could she even fit something like that between her breasts?!' His thoughts ran with confusion at the physics until he noticed it was her personal scroll she brought out. Now curious and feeling dread coming, Jaune waited to see what she was doing.

Blip!

With a click of a button Lucy brought up the recorded video of Jaune and his mother fucking like rabbits on top of her bed. His eyes went wide in horror now that he'd be found out by his enraged sister, looking to her for an answer on what she wanted he instead saw Lucy with tears streaming down her eyes. This softened him and made him want to comfort her.

"I-It's not fair! I've been saving myself, keeping everyone else away, just so I can stay pure for you and only you,Jaune!" She wailed feeling her own rage dissipate and instead be replaced with grief.

Jaune reached over to pull her into his arms letting her head rest against his chest, the instant the did this Lucy relaxed and toned down on her sobs. "Y-you're right, I've been selfish, and that memory seems so long ago. I should've kept my word to you then, even if it was a childhood wish…" He was about to continue when the doors slid open in haste revealing Juliette Arc wearing a towel and looking as though she ran right up here.

"I heard Lucy crying out, and pretty loudly too, so I came running up to see what was going on." She explained and looked at both of her kids, who now appeared as deer in the headlights. Once she stook note of Lucy's heartbroken state, all the pieces came together on her behavior and her now obvious feelings regarding her brother. Seeing her daughter as she is now and noticing Jaune comforting her, she only had this idea to convey to her son.

Juliette looked to Jaune and gave a serious nod to his unasked question, Jaune in turn nodded back understanding what he had to do and why.

"Wha-" Lucy spoke out but was completely interrupted and taken by surprise when her brother grabbed her shoulders and smothered her lips onto hers! Her eyes went wide and her heart felt like it were a rocket launching into space, she snapped out of her stupor quickly and wrapped her arms around his back opening her mouth to wriggle her tongue over his.

'Yes! This is a dream come true! It feels so good!' Lucy's mind screamed as Jaune's tongue rolled along hers in an eloquently erotic make out session. Her huge breasts squished up against his broad finely toned chest, her arms locked snugly around his shoulders, her womanhood growing wetter by the second along with her body becoming sensitive. It was everything she ever dreamed of; getting intimate with the love of her life which happens to be her brother.

Juliette surveyed the incestuous scene playing out between her two children, and was getting extremely aroused by it. She leaned up against the frame of the doorway feeling up her body as she watched, when seeing Jaune cup Lucy's ass in one hand to squeeze it Juliette knew she could no longer stand by. She was joining in.

'Can't let them have all the fun.' She thought giggling softly when undoing her towel and letting it fall to the floor. Jaune's eyes darted over to her perfect naked form as she stood poised and seductive, you wouldn't believe she ever had eight children with a body like that.

His erection was still rock hard and had been poking Lucy's belly for some time, once she noticed Jaune staring at her naked mother she decided to even the playing field by undoing her towel as well.

'Holy moley!' Jaune thought red in the face and gushing out blood from his nose when seeing the two perfect and beautiful blond family members appear completely nude before him. "You two….are absolutely beautiful." He commented in awe as though seeing two angels in front of him.

Lucy blushed profusely and smiled lovingly at him before locking her arms around his neck again, Juliette sashayed over to him and took spot kneeling beside her and grabbing Jaune's face to pull him into a deep tongue probing kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Juliette mewled in content as her son's tongue swabbed the inside her mouth once more. Lucy watched astounded by the act of incest between mother and child, but she couldn't help but get turned on by it.

She puffed her cheeks and nudged herself closer waiting for the moment Jaune caught his breath. After a few seconds of motherly french kissing Jaune broke off from Juliette's mouth and had his face grabbed by Lucy in order for her to shove her own tongue down his throat. Lucy was heated up and cradled his face to hers with both watched with warmth in her heart as Jaune melted in her grasp. She didn't mind sharing after all, if anything she was glad to have this done with so she and Jaune could fuck around some more in the house.

Jaune hummed pleasantly when feeling Lucy's tongue whirl around inside his throat, after a few seconds he broke off from her leaving a gooey saliva trail bridging their lips. Juliette wasted no time in grabbing him again in order to slosh her own tongue inside his throat and suck on his lips, this time however Lucy joined in on their kissing session making it a literal threeway of lips and tongues.

The three Arc family members made out together swapping saliva and tasting each other. While they did this both women grabbed his erection through the towel fabric stroking him off.

Eventually Lucy moved her head down to his neck trailing a line of kisses up to his collarbone while Juliette moved her head down to kiss around his chest and squeeze his buttocks with her other hand.

When Jaune groaned pleasantly as though lost in paradise, both women were giving him heaven and stroking off his cock while they did so.

"Haaa...I'm ready for the real deal now, Jauney." Lucy spoke out stroking his cock through the towel.

"Then let's get this off him and begin, sweetie." Juliette purred and grabbed the hem of his towel and tore it off leaving his foot long girth sticking out in the open before their eyes.

Lucy felt her jaw drop once they unveiled Jaune's 'weapon', she positively had stars in her eyes after witnessing for the first time the monster that was Jaune's phallus. Juliette felt her mouth water as well, she very ready to get that thing back inside her, but she refrained from impaling herself on it. The mother of eight felt Lucy should be the first of the two of them, it was her own special moment after all.

"I'm actually a little afraid of it, will that thing even fit inside me?" Lucy asked then felt her mother's hands land on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"No need to hesitate, honey, once you get past the process of deflowering, it becomes easier from there. After the initial part there's only pleasure and bliss, so don't sit there gawking and do it." Juliette advised leaving Lucy to gawk back at it anxiously. "Weren't you ready for this grand moment? C'mon, let yourself become Jaune's woman."

The moment she mentioned Jaune and the implication of being his 'woman', Lucy felt her confidence return and her eagerness to mount him go into overdrive. She nodded and got up on her feet hunching herself over Jaune's still seated form on the bath bench.

"Lucy...are you ready?" He weakly asked feeling dizzy with lust and bliss after his mother and sister played with him as they did. Lucy firmly nodded and plalced a finger to his lips with a soft expression yet determined expression.

"I've never been ready for anything in my life, Jaune. We'll make my dream a reality right here. It's time to fulfill that promise." She answered softly and placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips before moving back to hover herself over his towering erection. The bulbous head caressed her sensitive vulva, Lucy started inching herself down on it until she could feel it inside the shallow part of her cunt making squirm pleasurably on contact.

"There there, honey. Just ease it in." Juliette coached.

Lucy nodded and placed her hands on his broad chest before slumping herself down all the way on Jaune's cock breaching her hymen and filling her up all in in one go.

"Kkyeeaagh!" She squealed out in pain as she held herself there getting adjusted, Jaune and Juliette gave her a moment and let her adjust. The boy then grabbed Lucy and pulled her down for a surprise loving kiss relaxing her. Lucy kissed back with all her energy and roamed her hands around his back until they gripped his shoulders, her hips started gyrating soon after.

After a few seconds she broke off and smiled at him.

"Thanks,I think I've gotten over the pain now, mostly anyway. Now it feels perfect. Let's do this, Jaune!" Lucy cried out in joy and started rocking her hips back and forth on his meat making him groan loudly after having his cock become constricted by her moist spongy insides as she wriggled it around. His breath was heavy and speedy in pace because of it, namely her profound tightness.

Lucy fit him like a glove, together it felt just right or rather it felt like perfection to Jaune. He had felt member's head breach past her cervix earlier and poke into her womb against its walls, this sensation combined with the back and forth being performed by Lucy had him on edge, in a good way. Lucy knew this by looking at his face and smiled wide like a cat, she was rather pleased with herself and over the hill with happiness. Truly getting into the intimate carnal act with her brother she made her body rock and sway even harder along his hips. Each time she ground her hips forward she let out a pant and a sharp guttural moan gradually she was becoming faster. Not long into it Lucy started bouncing her hips rampantly like a horny animal on his meat.

"Oohhh yes, Jaune! Haaahh!" Lucy howled clamping her hands hard down on his chest as her expression gradually changed to a more blissful one featuring having her eyes closed and her teeth softly biting down on her lower set of lips. She was in sheer bliss and eagerly awaited having him blast her insides with his spunk.

Juliette had sat back dipping her fingers into her snatch and squeezing her breasts in wait. She had been watching the show and enjoying it immensely, but she did not want to be left of the action either. Not after feeling revved up from seeing Jaune's meat. She only allowed lucy to have the first round that was until she saw Jaune call her over and gestured to his face. Juliette smirked when receiving the message and proceeded to indulge herself.

After some shifting around Jaune now laid on the bathhouse floor with Lucy still seated on his cock cowgirl style, but now Juliette was seated on his face having her pussy nibbled and sucked on by her boy.

"Mmmnnn! Hhoooaa…! Jaune…!" Juliette moaned and hollered writhing about slowly with her hands up behind her head. She had taken to grounding her hips on his head furthering the spongy sensation of his tongue diving in and out of her quirm.

Lucy slowed her bouncing down a bit and locked eyes with her mother, both blond Arc women said nothing for a brief second until they reached out with their arms grabbing each other's. Juliette had pulled Lucy close to smother her own pair of lips against her daughter's making out erotically with tongues pushing against one another in a sinful oral exchange between mother and daughter.

Both of them hummed in pleasurable delight swabbing saliva between their tongues, later hoping to make it Jaune's cum instead, as they held each other's faces in the other's hands. This continued on for minutes more with Jaune feeling close to the brink, to signal them he tapped his mother's ass with his right hand snapping her out of her incestuous make out session with Lucy.

She hummed amusedly and broke off from Lucy's mouth and dismounted Jaune's face leaving the blonde girl to continue humping his waist like her life depended on it.

Jaune could go on for far longer, but Lucy's tight twat managed to hit all the right spots in his system, add her intense tightness to the mix and he was ready to blow. In the heat of it all he grabbed one of her large DD breasts and started sucking on it like a hungry child. This pushed Lucy even further as it made her to howl breathy screams of pleasure.

Her back arched and her rocked even faster on his meat while Jaune slurped on her tit, fondling her breast with his hand as he did so.

A bit more was all it took for Lucy to start slamming herself down on his meat immersing her being into the realm of climax.

"Lucy...huff...honey, you should let him cum outside! It might not be so safe for him to unload into you." Juliette cautioned now remembering the tale of Arc virility and that regardless of what transpired during bareback sex; pregnancy was very very high risk.

"Huff hufff...no! I won't get off! I don't care if he cums inside me! If I have a baby I'll gladly take of it with...ooohh…Jaaaaauuuunnee!" She answered suddenly feeling her vaginal muscles squeeze down in wild convulsions followed by her loud scream of ecstasy.

"Luuuuucyy!' Jaune howled out writhing about underneath her and plunging his dick upward into snatch!

Lucy's pussy gushed juices about and squeezed down hard on his member determined to get that seed of his inside her, and boy did it ever. Jaune's penis throbbed and twitched repeatedly unloading thick virile ropes of sperm deep into the recesses of Lucy's womb!

As soon as she felt the oozing warmth of his essence she came all over again! This intensified her pussy's convulsions with its muscles squeezing down even harder on him, in turn milking more semen out of his pulsating member and into herself.

"Lucy…! I hope you brought contraceptives, because your brother may be very potent and he is certainly very active! You could really wind up pregnant with his child!" Juliette moaned out in warning despite feeling her pussy spasm on her fingers.

After about a minute or two of near endless ejaculation the pair finally ceased their orgasms leaving a panting Lucy slumping backward almost falling off of Jaune's body. If you got a good look at her you could see her face frozen in one of great ecstasy that basically said 'fucked senseless', and she didn't mind one bit.

"Aaaahhh!" Juliette suddenly moaned out loudly feeling her pussy spray juices all over her fingers while they were still dabbing into her cunt.

She had just came hard, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She was still very hungry for Jaune's cock, and after what he did to Lucy just now she eyed him expectantly.

"I..huff...I know that look, lemme just pull completely out of sis here first.' He answered the unspoken question and withdrew from Lucy leaving her to collapse softly onto her back with legs spread apart and thick globs of cum oozing out of her opening.

"Hhmm, better to not let it go to waste." Juliette said then crawled over to her sprawled daughter on all fours and placed her mouth between the youngster's legs.

Jaune felt his jaw drop at the sight, his erection became steel hard once he fully witnessed the scene of his mother scooping his cum out from Lucy's pussy into her own mouth using her tongue. She was basically eating out his sister and having his personal cream filling the special frosting.

Juliette held Lucy's thighs and pulled her hips close to her face while she vacuumed the sperm out of her snatch using her mouth, she ingested whatever she got in loud gulps down her an outrageous taboo scene had him pent up and ready for more!

Jaune hopped on his knees and placed himself behind his mother's inviting ass.

He grabbed her hips and squeeze her buttocks earning a purr from the older woman, he continued squeezing and fondling her ass while aiming the tip of his member into her opening. Juliette looked back with an eager smile on her face right before Jaune slid himself all the way into her cunt!

"Hhooh yes! Yes! Haaaah!" She howled feeling her body shiver and shudder in delight when feeling the filling sensation of her son's cock drive all the way into her core.

Jaune himself moaned loudly and deeply as he began pumping his hips against his mother's rear resulting in a loud series of slaps against flesh.

Jaune hammered his hips into his Juliette's cunt rapidly resulting in louder claps of flesh on flesh. Lucy stirred moaning pleasurably as she slowly regained consciousness from her daze of getting creampied, she opened her eyes to see her mother's head down between her thighs eating her out. She panted and moaned while tilting her head back and placing her hands on Juliette's head.

Glob after glob of semen scraped onto Juliette's tongue while she worked her lips against her daughter's soft youthful snatch. She sucks on her vulva lips, tongues out her insides, and licks her tongue along her clitoris, all in that same pattern causing Lucy buck her hips and start thrashing about along her face.

Meanwhile Jaunes drilling into his mother' tight snatch doggystyle was making the older woman humm and moan loudly underneath Lucy's juicy cunt. Her body rocked back and forth, sweaty and moist, with tits jiggling about according to her son's thrusts. Jaune bit his lower lip relishing the suctioning tight feel of her snatch constricting his length. He squeezed her buttocks and decided to bring her home by moving his left hand over to her soft puckered hole of an anus.

With one middle finger outstretched Jaune wriggled into Juliette's cleans ass resulting a sharp increase of stimulation that pushed her to break off from Lucy's mound and scream out in delirious bliss!

"Hhhoooaaah!" She howled feeling her body now wracked with an incredible orgasm following up with her cunt squeezing in and out wildly on Jaune's dick! This in turn pushed Jaune over the edge; he gripped his mother's buttocks making sure she was as close as possible, and let loose one thick payload after another of incestuous semen deep into her spasming pussy, into her possibly fertile womb!

Juliette tilted her head and arched her back feeling her body quake and shudder right as her son pumped her full of sperm again. She had unknowingly fingered Lucy with her other hand during this and it made her gush out in climax as well, leading to her pussy gushing all over Juliette's hand.

So too was their unified orgasm a celebration of the three becoming one, Juliette sure as hell wasn't going to give up Jaune, but she apparently had no qualms about sharing him. Lucy, now resolved in her pure love for her brother, finally got a taste of happiness and bliss after officially becoming his woman. She didn't mind too much that she had to share him with her mother, the whole arrangement was as far from normal as you could possibly get to begin with, but since it'd be one way or the other, who cares? She finally had him now, and would be happy to be with Jaune for ages to come, hopefully with children in the future.

Resting and panting along the shower room floor all three cuddled together with the women nestling close to his sides rubbing his chest affectionately. Lucy was barely awake, but Juliette and Jaune relished in the afterglow of their romantic incestuous outing, almost nothing could ruin this moment.

Until now.

"Holy crap!"

" .Fuck?"

"Damn, Jaune….!"

"I've seen what isn't meant to be seen!"

"Oh my gosh!'  
"..."

"Neat." This one followed up with snapping a picture on her scroll.

Several female voices boomed out interrupting the tranquility in the room.

All three blondes on the floor turned to look, with horror no less, at the sight of the remaining Arc sisters stranding in the doorway eyeing them all with dropped jaws.

'...Sonuvabitch.' Jaune thought to himself feeling his soul leave his body. It wasn't 'nothing' that ruined the moment, it was several things. All of them being the gorgeous blonde and possibly brocon, remaining Arc sisters.

To be continued….?

 **End of chapter**

 **AN: This has been a commission for if, officially the second chapter in Motherly Advice. Support me and my Azuremegacyber, if you have any commission request message me at Fanfiction dot net username 'azuremegacyber'. Hope you enjoyed this raunchy fic. Laterz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Mr. What if here! Today I gave you chapter three of Motherly Advice. I can see many positive review made by the readers and this makes Azure very happy. Furthermore, here is chapter three of Motherly Advice.**

 **Author Note: Please give all credit to Azure since he did all the work. I only gave him the outline of the story.**

 **WARNING!**

 **This story contains incest, if you are bother by it then please don't read this story.**

 **Thank You and Enjoy!**

Motherly Advice

Chapter Three- Consequences a plenty and Consequences be Damned

By Auzre

Trish's POV-

I wasn't always the smoking hot biker babe that turned heads at engine shops and taverns, I was a total uggo. At least that's what I believed at some point in the distant past, the teenage years to be more precise. I was a little on the heavy side and not very good looking either, everyone made fun of me at school. At one point I even considered the radical notion of suicide to be a rather appealing one, I was just that depressed and disgusted with myself.

That was when Jaune found me and brought me out of my slump, he found me crying and asked me what was wrong. I told him the whole story, part of me wanted for him to go beat up those little shits that insulted me, even though I was older and he was just a kid, but Jaune gave me something better. Love, pure unconditional love,sure it was a given in a family, but little Jauney meant it to me in a way that said; no matter what you look like or who you are, no one could ever make me not love you. At first I thought he was talking childish silliness, but his words were genuine and his heart was purity incarnate. The knucklehead even promised he'd marry me himself if no one else does, because he thinks a sweet ballsy girl like myself should never be alone. That's when I really and truly fell in love with him, fell in love with Jaune. I wanted only him in my life and no one else!

Barring the fact that he probably still didn't know what marriage really was, I blame videogames and his short attention span for that, I knew in my heart what this swelled up feeling of happiness was. I knew then I wanted to be perfect for him when he grows up, to look damn good for him and to make him happy. Incestuous taboo be damned I was going to have my Jaune cake and smother his cream all over my lips!

So that's when I decided; no more sulking in depression and pondering something stupid like suicide. It was time to change! I started with training, after Jaune begged dad to take me on their scheduled training trip for the summer out in the woods,as per my request because of my own ideas, that's when I started getting into shape. Putting my all into it I honed my body to perfect, focused on a healthy diet, made myself up with perfection in mind, and discarded my old self by summer's end. I may have missed out on spending a summer vacation with Jaune, my precious golden noodle, but it was worth it.

When I got back to village, completely and utterly transformed mind you, all the boys in the village stared at me with their jaws dropped. I lost all my ugliness and fat, worked up my body, and beautified myself in a way that stood on par with supermodels. All eyes and erections were pointed my way, but none of those assholes mattered to me. Only Jaune did. Afterwards I had countless confessions from both men, and some women, but I rejected every single one of them. Even scouting professionals looking for a bod like mine to pose for modelling I turned down, I had my own goals in mind after all and a future to plan with my cute 'Golden Noodle'. Ever since then I started wearing more alluring and revealing lingerie around the house catching his attention, even walked around in my underwear and occasionally took a shower with him. I always get a laugh whenever I see him covering up his erection upon seeing me.

Of course now that things changed with time moving on I only had one final hurdle to make; my confession of undying incestuous love to Jaune.

And I aimed to make it.

Act One

The tension was thick in the air at the moment, silence travelled around the living room where sat all the Arc sisters and Jaune along with their mother looking sullen as though caught red handed. They actually were, and by Sophia and the remaining sisters no less.

Jaune sat in a pair of short and T-shirt, Juliette wore her bathrobe, as did Lucy, and the other six sisters all still had on their travelling clothes on from when they left prior. Turns out a migration of Griffons were scouring the skyways a fair bit making travel impossible for the time being, each sister besides Lucy had waited at the airport for nearly a day until they unanimously decided to head back home. After making many phone calls first to their respective academies and occupations.

Sophia, wearing a tight white sweater and thigh length hoop skirt, sat cross legged on the chair facing the couch where Jaune and the other naughty two sat in sullen silence. One could tell from the scowl adorning her beautiful face that she was most certainly NOT HAPPY.

Rikka, Cassandra, and Julia all stood in the archway of the hallway leading into the living room, appearing uncertain, afraid, and confused by what had just happened. Most of all, worried about what came next after stumbling upon that scandalous affair.

Trish leaned against the wall eyeing Jaune then her mother while touching her chin in thought, a small smirk snuck up on her face when an idea came together inside her head. Margery stood next to Sophia also looking displeased with a scowl on her face,yet her cheeks was also still flushed from seeing what Jaune and his mother and sister had engaged in. Part of her wanted it to be a bad dream, for her own reasons among others.

Juliette poked a questioning hand in the air about to speak but felt her words die off when Sophia suddenly bolted up and slammed one of her fists on the coffee table!

"How could you do this?!" She broke out breaking the tension and lighting it on fire.

Juliette and the other sisters, Jaune included, recoiled from the outburst. Sophia went on and Juliette, after recomposing herself, sat patiently for her tirade to come. She had forgotten how much of an upright moralist her eldest daughter tended to be, she also had on a very level head and often placed importance in consequences due to shenanigans. Being the oldest of the siblings that had often looked after the rest, it should come as no surprise she would be so incensed and verbally chastise offending parties. Juliette just never thought she would ever be on the receiving end, nor that Sophia would forget SHE was the child and not herself.

"Could you elaborate, dear?" Juliette calmly voiced as Sophia stood up from the now wrecked coffee table in a huff.

"Have you considered what would happen if this had gotten out, mother?! The backlash from the scandal would enormous! And we're already on bad terms with the Vale council ever since aiding the Faunus during the revolution, we'd be ruined if those clowns found about this! I mean, all we did was walk in on you just like that!" Sophia bellowed incredulously gesturing to all the other sisters around her.

"Have you even thought about how their reputations and careers could potentially be ruined if this got out? They weren't even here and this whole thing would've caused no end of trouble for them! Why did you, both of you, decide to engage in this?!" Sophia asked heatedly to both Lucy and Juliette.

Now one of them had enough scolding. Standing upright from his spot on the couch Jaune bolted up and met his sister's indignant gaze with his own passionate ones.

"Sophia! I don't care about any of that! I love them both! Lucy and Mom are both spectacular women that I'd gladly risk it all to love them!" Jaune vehemently confessed, not only protesting to a now stunned Sophia, but also exciting the blood of several other sisters in the area.

Juliette and Lucy beamed up at him with blushing pride and love as he stared her down.

Sophia didn't flinch, instead she appeared more mortified at his words then darted her glare towards her mother. It seemed she was about to speak up when Margery beat her to it.

"Mother, do you truly love Jaune as man rather than a son?" Margery asked adjusting her glasses sharply.

Juliette looked determined and simply nodded, Margery glanced at Lucy, who recoiled from her piercing laser gaze. The blonde bespectacled huntress didn't even bother asking her since it was evident how strongly she feels about Jaune, but her mother may be a different story altogether.

"All of you should listen to what I'm about to say, and that goes double for you three." Margery pointed to Jaune, Lucy, and Juliette. "Mother, I believe you and Lucy are merely getting lost in the forbidden taste of this taboo romance you've begun with him. Jaune doesn't know any better and furthermore I believe you have what is called a 'Jocasta complex', it is a condition where a mother exhibits unusual sexual desire for her male offspring."

!

Jaune, Lucy, and Juliette, were all incensed by hearing this for they knew what they had was genuine and not some naughty natured fling.

"Y-you can't be sure of that, Marge!" Jaune protested defiantly as she continued.

"I can, Mom was an unstable wreck of a person after losing her husband. She was in a bad place and in an unstable condition so to speak, until you came to her, Jaune. Needing a shoulder to lean on and likely a male companion to enact some grief fueled love to alleviate the pain, she found you, Jaune, to be the perfect candidate regardless of blood. You were a sexual rebound for mother to latch onto in hopes of forgetting the pain of losing our father." Margery finished logically and coldly.

Slap!

The girl's face turned to the side from the impact of a hard slap knocking off her glasses in the process. The hand belonged to Juliette, whose eyes were red and puffy with tears, as she clutched Jaune closely to her chest.

!

"He's not a rebound! How dare you, both of you, act so heartless?! To not only berate your mother and treat her like a child, but to demean such a mutual, unconditional relationship such as ours as nothing more than some kink fueled fling?!" Juliette bellowed defiantly at Margery and Sophia, cluthing Jaune closer to her breasts.

If it weren't the drama and tension in the room he would be gushing blood out of his nose at having his mother's tits smothering his face, but things came to a close with Sophia and Trish coming to Margery's rescue and pulling Jaune off of Juliette.

"Neither of you are in your right mind right now! As such we're separating Jaune from you from here on until we get this sorted out!" Sophia cried out as she held back Juliette's arms from reaching Jaune as Trish and the other sisters reluctantly kept him separated from Lucy and Juliette. Jaune would struggle or fight back but he didn't want to engage his sisters in any manner of combat, plus he was fairly sure they'd pummel him with ease anyway.

With the sisters sans Lucy, lead by Sophia, Jaune was quarantined in his old room with one of them keeping guard outside.

"Well, here I am again. It's like I never left." He mumbled sullenly and kicked a football that had been lying on his floor. Around him were decorations a simple teenage boy would have; a poster or two of X-Ray and Vav, a pinup of a sexy huntress with chakram pistols at her sides, and lastly his meager twin size bed that he plopped himself on as he pondered what do about this mess.

Knock knock

Jaune heard a soft rapping on his door causing his head to perk up, until he heard it was Sophia's voice forcing itself to sound sincere and nurturing.

"Jaune? I know you must hate me right now, and I don't expect you nor mom and Lucy to really forgive me, but trust me on this, okay? Your lives would be ultimately ruined if this continued and you all were found out, Mom wasn't in her right mind when you and her….." She trailed off when she was only greeted with silence.

"Spare me, Sophie. You may have been the most sweetest, most motherly of all our sisters, but right now you're acting more like a paranoid tyrant. One that pretty much is trying to wear the 'Mom' pants instead of respecting her or listening to her when trying to reason with all of you. Also, pretty low blow having Marge do the 'cold analytical' thing when you want cold hard reality. I'm guessing you either forgiven or forgotten how she kinda destroyed the Santa Claus belief for Lucy, Rikka, and Cassie at a really early age. Real cutthroat work, sis." Jaune spat sarcastically making Sophia wince from the other side and avert her eyes in teary shame, not because of what her brother said to her, but because that he did. She always felt closest to Jaune and now he was scathing angry at her.

She took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"You will stay here in your room until the week is over, Jaune. I can't exactly trust any one of you three to be around each other, you'll only be allowed to leave if you're accompanied by anyone else. I'm sorry, I hope you'll forgive me someday. I really do."

With that, Sophia left and went back to her room that she shared with Margery and Julia while everyone else went to their respective ones. All except for Trish, who was down in the living smiling deviously at the golden opportunity presented to her. Everyone was in their rooms as per Sophia's self appointed authority, but Trish was never one to be bound by needless order in the first place and sought to take advantage of this lockdown.

'Ah Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. When will you realize that if you take the morally superior stick up your ass out, then maybe you can properly convey your feelings to Jaune.' Trish mused then kicked off the couch to stand up and feel around her body and check her face in the mirror.

'If it was easy as pie for Lucy to let it out and tell him how she felt from so long ago, it should be a piece of cake for me.' She added then fished out an old photo from her back pocket showing a teenage blonde girl that was on the thicc side with unappealing face, glasses, and acne. Her old self.

'Jaune, you really have a way with words and know how to make a girl feel better about herself and how to make them fall in love with you. You truly are special.' Trish mused then took out another photo, this one with a budding teenage Jaune in it posing awkwardly for the camera. She brought it to her face and kissed it before tucking both back into her pockets and looking skyward towards the stairwell.

Act Two

Night time came around quicker than one would think, but to Jaune it couldn't have come soon enough. Here he was sitting on his bed in his boxers, mainly because the AC was broken and the only repairman in Omble that could fix it was out of town till next week. So he was naked for the most part, not that he noticed since he was so lost in thought and very upset with his sisters, namely Sophia and Margey.

'If I know Mom right now then she's holed up in her room crying because of this. Dammit, Sophie, you really needed to go this far? And what was all that stuff Margery said about a 'Jocasta complex'? That Mom only used me as some sort of rebound? Does she really love me that way or is it the grief messing with her? Arrgh, dammit Margey now you got me all messed up about this!' Jaune's thoughts raced when he failed to notice his door opening.

The person doing it swiftly closed it behind her and smiled sexily with her red painted lips.

"Lien for your thoughts?" The shadowed invader spoke out snapping Jaune out of his reverie and causing his jaw to drop at the sight of a nearly completely naked Trish standing in his room.

Trish's hair was loose and free with some of it draping over her chest covering her nipples while her breasts showed to be obviously uncovered. She was a sizable D cup on par with her mother, her figure was bombastic with wide hips, thin waist, perfectly smooth elegant legs, and a bombshell of a body. She was perfect. The only piece of clothing she had on was her dark thong, but even that left extremely little to the imagination since it draped just barely on her hips.

"T-Trish!? What ar-mmph!" Jaune was silenced by her left hand smothering his mouth after Trish closed in on him. She gestured for him to silent by putting a finger across her luscious red lips. Jaune nodded and she retracted her hand so he could speak to her.

"I want to ask why you're naked and sexy, but you need to leave quickly before Sophia notices." Jaune whispered urgently and Trish simply stood with her hands poised on her hips.

"You don't need to worry about that, Jauney." Trish whispered back and slinked closer to him now prowling along the bed towards him.

"Sophia put me in charge of guarding your front door since my room was closer, besides she's occupied guarding Mom's door and Margery is with Lucy. It's just me and you right now." She purred with a coy smile making Jaune's heart flutter a little.

He had to admit, Trish was extremely sexy. There had been plenty of times where he struggled to cover up an erection after seeing her in a wet towel.

"Jaune….do you regret any of what you did? I'm not judging your answer or condemning you, by the way." Trish asked with a sudden shift to seriousness in her voice.

Jaune furrowed his brow looking determined and relaxed his body.

"No, I don't. Not in the least. I know it sounds crazy, lewd, and all around obscene, but….I don't seen Lucy and Mom as just family anymore. I see them as women, both of who happen to be in love with me." He answered with conviction earning a growing smile on her face.

"Although….what Margey said is getting to me. Now I'm paranoid in thinking that whatever complex is what compelled Mom to….seduce me." He added looking crestfallen until he heard her snicker.

"That's one way to look at it, but don't let Margery's 'Analysis' invalidate those feelings you have for her. If anything, she is certainly off the mark with how Lucy feels, how Mom feels, and….how I feel." She added with a sultry voice and thrust herself forward to capture his lips into hers for a surprise kiss!

Jaune's eyes went wide with surprise but quickly relaxed into a close after putting his arms around her shoulders pulling her in. Trish delighted in sensing his reception of her, so much so that she curled herself up to straddle his lap and begin passionately making out. She ravaged the inside of his mouth with her tongue finally unloading years of pent up sexual tension and love for her brother.

"Hhhmmm! Mmmmhhf!" Trish moaned hugging Jaune close with her breasts pressing against his chest through her long golden hair.

Jaune was getting lost in the haze of lust for his sister but retained enough of a sense of mind to want to break off and ask her why. Fortunately Trish picked up on this slowed her kissing and sucking of his tongue to break off from his mouth with a smack of lips.

"Delicious." She commented with a sexy voice that made Jaune hard as diamonds. He quickly shook his head and willed himself to ask her before he got possessed by lust once more.

"Trish...why? I mean, where did this all come from? First there was Mom, then Lucy and now you." He asked innocently, part of him was starting to wonder if all his sisters were secretly like this. Another part dreaded how true that statement might be.

Trish pursed her lips cutely and eyed him with a loving gaze when she spoke.

"Jaune….when I was 'Disgusting' during my teenage years you were the only one to call me beautiful and truly mean it. Those years were a hard time where a lot of prettier people at my school made fun of my appearance and belittled me. At some point after that I pondered suicide."

!

Jaune was really alarmed now but Trish gently waved him down by stroking the side of his cheek and continuing.

"If you hadn't been there for me in my darkest hour, who knows what I could've done. My greatest memory of that time was when you said you would marry me yourself if no one else will because you believe I should never be alone because those idiots never saw how beautiful I was. You were surprisingly articulate and charming for a kid." She chuckled happily and went on.

"You had no idea how marriage worked at the time, but I knew you meant to be with me forever anyway. That's how I feel about you, that moment truly sparked my feelings of love for you Jaune. They're genuine and I don't take them back.. After hearing your pledge I decided I was going to better myself in both mind and body, so there came Dad's training trip he originally had you set for. I went with him instead to train, shape up, and beautify. When I got back all the guys, most of which were the ones insulting me before, had their jaws dropped at the sight of me. Some girls too. All I did was give them the double deuce and told them to fuck off. I've had to reject so many that I was seen as unattainable, even modelling offers came for me, but my answer was always 'no'. I only had my heart set on you and you alone. Throughout the years after getting my hot new bod I would strut around the house or mostly near you half naked. Getting you used to the sight and making you want it, I also got a kick out of seeing you fail to cover up that erection you get whenever you see me wearing only a towel."

Jaune chuckled nervously and blushed at the very vivid memory.

"Now we're here, up till now my biggest hurdle was just to confess to you, but now after seeing that you had already tasted the forbidden fruit with Lucy and Mom I felt there was no danger in trying anymore. No 'Incest not allowed' crap to bar me. If Lucy could do it with ease then I feel it is now my time to come forward. I love you, Jaune. With all my heart and soul." Trish concluded with her heartfelt confession.

Jaune's face was red and flustered with eyes gazing at her dreamily after hearing her words. True, he loved Lucy, he loved his mother, in the romantic sense despite the taboo. Can his heart really handle one more?

Trish cupped his face lovingly and leaned in close, her red lips softly nibbled along his jaw teasingly until she slid her tongue back into his mouth to being sensually kissing him again. Her hands came around to grab his head deepening it and pulling Jaune into the realm of incestuous lust once more. They made out for several minutes with trish aggressively tonguing him out and sucking on his lips into hers like a hungry animal ready to devour.

She had broken off yet again to tell him another surprising fact that had his erection firm and steel hard.

"Oh by the way, everyone of our sisters have incestuous feelings for you, Jauney. Most of them have just been bad at trying to come out with it, Sophia included." She revealed with a seductive purr.

!

Jaune was shocked and quite speechless upon hearing that, he wanted to refute her claim by stating how controlling Sophia has been, but Trish shut him up by sliding her left index finger into his mouth silencing and arousing him.

"It's true, my lovely little Golden Noodle. All of them, and I do mean all of them, are harboring true incestuous feelings of love for you. Sophia has just been hilariously bad at showing it and probably acting out of jealousy when seeing you with Mom and Lucy, but don't worry she'll come around after she gets a taste of this." Trish said then stroked his erection through his boxers from underneath.

"Ooooh, rock hard. With my help, Jaune, you'll build up a harem of your sisters and mother and become something of a patriarch of the clan. I think a fitting name is 'Arcest'."

"I still can't believe all this, everyone feels the same way?" Jaune asked feeling thrown by the revelation

"You bet, but right now let's focus on me, Jaune. My body belongs only to you, take me." Trish soothingly cooed as she pressed her chest up against his letting her tits stroke his pecs as she started kissing him again.

This time Jaune put his all into it, now caving into the craven lust for his siblings. He held his hands around her buttocks pulling her closer as they swabbed spit and wrestled tongues for dominance. Trish was getting a good taste of her brother and couldn't wait for him to fuck her.

Their frenzied make out session carried on for several more minutes in heated damp oral exchanges leaving both blondes breathless after they broke apart. Jaune leaned in again, but this time he aimed for her elegant neck and held her close as he started kissing down her jawline to her collarbone. Trish was mewling approvingly as she held him close, the sheer tickling suction of his lips kissing and nibbling down her neck sent pleasant shivers up her body.

Eventually Jaune got to her chest and brushed away the strands of long golden hair that were covering her breasts allowing him unrestricted view. His mouth salivated at the sight of Trish's perky yet perfect D cups in all their glory. He moved his hands to her torso holding her close as he dove his head in to latch his lips onto one of her nipples eliciting a sharp stifled mewl from inside Trish's mouth. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out as she felt Jaune's tender soft mouth suckle on her tit like a horny child.

If she didn't have trouble keeping herself quiet before, she does now; Jaune inched his right hand down below waist now stroking her mound through her thong making her writhe in his lap. Trish hung onto his body with one arm seeing as she used the other to put a fist to her mouth as she continued moaning deeply within. Jaune's firm gentle hand rubbed and massaged her still clothed pussy while he feverishly suckled on her breast before switching to the other.

"Haauu!" Trish let out a sharp gasp when he did and found herself gripping his shoulders and grinding her hips along his hand and waist. She was getting real horny now, it wouldn't be long before she just flat out mounted him until he pumped her full of baby batter. Just the thought of it really got her wet.

Jaune continued sucking her tits and stroking her mound, making her arch her back and grind harder on his hand! Her hands gripped his shoulders even tighter now with her face screwing up in sex crazed euphoria, to Trish it was a dream come true and Jaune was having fun making it so.

About two minutes later Jaune had slid his fingers around the fabric covering her mons and started dipping them into her sex rapidly, making Trish pant and writhe in the process. Soon she couldn't take anymore and started slamming her hips down on his hand in sharp mewling spasms in climax!

Trish's body tensed up and jerked about with Jaune's hand wedged in between her thighs finger fucking her pussy, her mouth held open agape wordlessly about to scream until he covered it with his mouth driving in his tongue. Trish immediately took to the invading appendage with gusto and kissed him back erotically as her hips pumped and pumped all over his hand!

Jaune felt his right hand soak with her juices as she had just finished cumming and broke off from her mouth to be greeted by her dreamily adoring gaze.

Trish then playfully shoved him off to lay back as she crawled over to him with a face showing unrestrained lust. Her long blonde looked messy in a very sexy way as some of her locks covered a side of her face amplifying her appeal. She licked her lips and tugged down his boxers with her hands to reveal his foot long erection in all its glory. Trish immediately salivated at the sight, for so long she dreamed of this moment and now it was here. Jaune himself was aroused and sexually excited to the point of no return, but he was patient in waiting for her perform on him before they got right into fucking.

"Mmmm, mommy likes." Trish cooed and started stroking the base of his shaft with both hands making Jaune groan softly. This caused her to playfully giggle and pump her soft fingers and palms faster making him writhe uncomfortably atop his bed.

'It's so big. I never thought it would be this way after all the fantasies I had before. It looks delicious to boot.' She thought furiously pumping her hands faster making Jaune softly groan out with tossing his head left and right. 'Time for the appetizer, Golden noodle.'

Trish then slowed her ministrations to a halt and opened her mouth wide open before suddenly shoving her head down into Jaune's lap taking his dick inside in one go!

"Hooolly cow!" He whispered loudly before covering his mouth, his member was in a whirl or pleasure with Trish's throat cushioning it inside her spongy moist mouth. Jaune was quite impressed by how she engulfed his entire length in one go actually. The sensation was unimaginable and quite constricting, Jaune's cock felt like it was in paradise!

'It feels so amazing!' His mind shrieked in ecstasy as Trish inched her face closer to where a tuft of golden pubic hair tickled her upper lip.

Trish pursed her lips in a tight seal around the sensitive skin of his dick and started slowly drawing herself back to the tip before plunging herself all the way down to the hilt! Jaune's hips reflexively humped up against her face after she that, which only motivated Trish to repeat that action. Her head draw back again and slumped all the way back to hilt in strong suctions with tongue coiling around his dick from the inside! Jaune felt his face screw up and held the back of his head in mind numbing pleasure, Trish was greatly pleased to see his reaction to her service. She had practiced on a cucumber many times pretending it was his dick, now she was glad to see her training paid. She pursed her lips tightly again and started bobbing heavily up and down on his dick resulting in loud suctioning slurps!

Her head bobbed again and again resulting in loud hardy pumps of lips and throat swallowing dick. Jaune's growing moans also contributed to the ambience of soft lovemaking noises as Trish continued this for several more minutes where he started to cum.

Jaune's hands gripped the back of her blonde head pulling her in close where his cock wedged all the way inside her throat followed up by a loud hearty groan! His hips bumped up repeatedly as his cock pulsated sending globs of thick creamy semen down Trish's gullet, the blonde vixen felt her eyes roll up to their sockets when she felt delicious Jaune sperm blast into her mouth! Her tongue lapped up and licked around inside feeling the pulses of jizz splash around as she expertly gulped down load after load!

'He's like a firehose! Mmmm! He tastes so good!' Trish's mind screamed as Jaune's hips continued bumping up into her face several more times before relaxing.

Trish plopped off of him and beckoned him to look at her and see her wide open mouth pooling a thick reservoir of sperm inside. Trish winked then shut her mouth and gulped down the remaining amount of sperm before opening it back up to show it was all gone. Jaune was only impressed and easily aroused back to full mast.

Trish elated at the sight of his erection hardening up with a glow of his aura.

"Ooh hoo hoo, stamina of an animal. I think everyone will like riding you, Jaune." She commented before standing up to tug down her thong and reveal her bare naked pussy in all its glory to him.

Jaune felt extremely aroused and resisted the primal urge to grab her and fuck her into submission. Fortunately Trish already figured that he was ready to ravage her, so she stooped back down to rest on all fours and turn aroudn wrrling her butt invitingly at Jaune.

"I want you to take my virginity in a special way, this way, loverboy." She urged in a husky voice and reached back to spread apart her buttcheeks showing him her clean puckered anus.

Jaune was in awe of Trish's bodacious body and super model figure, but what hypnotized him was her supple heartshaped ass calling out to him. Another more primal part of his mind still wanted to fuck her pussy and fill er up with spunk, but a larger part wanted to fuck that ass. Wordlessly he nodded with a cocky grin and waddled over to her on his knees to place his hands around her hips. He brought his waist closer to where his long shaft now hotdogged between her buttocks earning a soft flirty snicker from Trish before he drew it back to aim at her asshole.

Guiding it expertly Jaune landed the tip of his cock around the member and plunged the head of his member feeling an immensely tight warmth of flesh surrounding his tip. Trish bit down on her lip and scrunched up her face feeling the insane filling sensation of his meat now driving into her ass! She let out a hearty moan and clutched the sheets while Jaune drove it further and further, really making her concentration fizzle out in favor in the dizzying bliss she was experiencing.

"Hoaaa! That's it there! It's all yours, baby! Fuck me you like you mean it! I love you, Jaune!" Trish blurted out without a care, her mind and body delirious with pleasure.

Jaune was much too entrenched in the heat of lust to care about being overheard, luckily for them the house's walls tend to be sound resistant. His parents had set that up whenever the kids got loud and rowdy sometimes. He tilted his head back relishing in the tight damp warmth of her anus constricting his cock and started pumping his hips back and forth!

Trish's body rocked gently along with his thrusting motions as Jaune slightly hunched himself over her rear getting a better angle to fuck her. He hopped up on his feet now towering over his sister propped in a doggystyle pose as he hammered in and out of her ass with heavier and speedier thrusts!

Pat pat pat pat!

Went the hard fleshy sounds of Jaune's hips slamming into Trish's supple ass! His grip on her waist was tighter and his pace more energetic, the tight muscle of her anus drew him in to fuck her like an animal and Trish loved every second of it!

"Ah ah ah ah ah haaa! Ooh Jaune! That's it, I'm yours and only yours, baby!" Trish howled pleasurably and reached back to caress his face with her right hand. This prompted Jaune to hunch himself lower to where his chest was up close with her smooth perfect back. He reached his hands around to cup her breasts and pepper her neck with soft succulent kisses as his continued hammering into body.

Both their bodies were sweaty and clinging together in forbidden incestuous intercourse, Jaune was past the point of caring and simply fantasized about fucking his other sisters now that Trish told him the secret of their affections. His mind was muddled in carnal lust after all. Although right now his focus was on Trish and raping her ass then moving on to her snatch.

Minutes passed and their pace got even more heated with Jaune squeezing Trish's breasts and ramming his cock faster into her anus! Trish was feeling a myriad of blissful stimulations at the moment, the fact that Jaune was fucking her ass senseless and fondling her tits had her rolling her tongue out with eyes rolling up to their sockets!

His body hammered down into her buttocks even harder now! Signalling he was come close to release, Trish wanted him to come inside and let it all out and still have energy to plow her pussy. She was getting close too and any second now they would be cumming together.

Smack smack smack!

Jaune suddenly felt his body tense up and his hips slam into Trish's creamy heart shaped butt one last time before clutching her close and howling loudly! He was cumming!

'He's cumming! Oooh yes! Ha aaaahh! I'm cumming too!' Trish thought and felt a loud moan slip out of her lips as her body bucked up and down between Jaune and bed as her pussy gushed wildly!

Jaune's member pulsated and pumped thick rope after rope of sperm into Trish's anal canal filling her up in no time! Also promising difficulty in sitting right for a week. Trish's face screwed up in insane pleasure as she felt throb after throb of warm spunk flooding into her ass! In her opinion; what would make it even better would be Jaune doing the same thing to her pussy. The added risk of pregnancy served as spice to her, plus she envisions her future to have him impregnate her with a child. That was a surefire plan she had in mind.

Glug glug glug

Soon enough Jaune finished cumming inside Trish's ass and relaxed slumping backwards to lay on his back as Trish remained hunched over looking fucked senseless.

About several minutes later, after some much needed panting and recuperation, Trish sat back up and eyed him naughtily as though aching for more. Jaune, who sat back against his bed pillows, only nodded and treated with a sweet genuine smile before scooting closer to her. The two were now a breath's away from each other, both completely naked and sweaty, and gazing into one another's eyes lovingly without a care in the world. Trish was determined to see their future through and have his children eventually, she also wanted to see him do the same with her mother and remaining sisters. The possibility was there for sure, after all, it's not just anyone who could charm the beauties of the Arc women. It was Jaune literal Motherfucking Arc. Trish snorted a laugh when she said that in her head.

Jaune and Trish wrapped their arms around each other savoring the afterglow of their romp and relishing in the romantic atmosphere between brother and older sister. Trish felt her heart flutter whenever he looked directly at her and the same could be said for Jaune, who now pulled her close to cross his lips with hers.

She closed her eyes and nudged her arms up around his neck pulling him further into their embrace of simple kissing. Trish's fantasy come true. She made out with Jaune slowly and passionately as they pressed their bodies together in sweaty naked bliss, no hardcore fucking like animals just yet. Right now it's just romance.

The siblings made out quietly and with much vigor, between tongues gliding over each other and lips crushing other lips, the two were in their own little world for several minutes.

Eventually they slowly broke off leaving a bridge of saliva connecting their lips and an utterly enamored gaze in Trish's eyes, Jaune simply blushed and gazed back into hers with a willful and caring expression.

The two said nothing for nothing needed to be said right now, only actions spoke and at this moment the one action currently speaking was Trish stroking his cock with her hands. She smirked and was getting him ready for another round, Jaune simply nodded and played with her tits while she fluffed him.

Second passed and Jaune was ready to fuck her other hole now, his cock was steel hard and his sister's pussy drenched with thirst for it. He laid back onto his bed with his hands behind his hand as Trish hovered over his towering cock arranging herself to straddle his waist and ride him.

"This is it, Jaune. The moment of truth, I've been waiting for this for so long and have kept my virginity intact just for you." Trish purred licking around her lips seductively as she slowly dropped herself on top of his erection.

The head of his member prodded her opening, then plopped on in, followed by Trish suddenly plunging all the way down!

!

"Eeeemff!" She slightly winced in pain after roughly popping her cherry during her slam onto his hips. A small trail of virginal blood seeped out from the insertion point signifying that she indeed gave him her maidenhood, Trish was truly his now.

Jaune held her hands with each of his interlocking fingers while waiting for the blonde babe to adjust to having her hymen breached. Trish didn't take long and quickly smiled again as she started sawing herself back and forth on his phallus. Jaune groaned inwardly at feeling her overly tight snatch constricting his cock and take it for a ride inside.

Trish was all too eager to ride him cowgirl style, she started moving her body faster and with more swing in her hips. Her body rocked on top of her brother with her pussy squeezing him tight as she rode him about. Jaune was on another plane of existence at the moment due to how great Trish's pussy felt, to him it was similar to his first time with Lucy not too long ago, except that Trish was far more aggressive and liked it rough.

Her rocked and swung atop of his cock with tits bouncing about during each swaying motion! Jaune was tempted to latch his mouth onto one and suck on those nipples like a baby, but Trish's humping body kept him rooted due to the sheer pleasure she was giving. As her body writhed and rocked she let out a constant of soft moans that were growing louder the longer she fucked him.

The bed rocked and the sound of Trish's ass smacking against Jaune's body reverberated throughout the room! She planted her hands down on his broad chest and started slamming herself even harder on his cock, repeatedly driving his length all the way inside her, past her cervis into her womb!

"Ah uh uh uh uh aaaahhh! Hhooo Jaune! Mmmmm!" Trish cooed loudly and pleasurably and reached one of her hands behind her neck as she continued fucking herself on his dick.

Pat pat pat pat

Were the sounds of her body slamming itself down on him, her pussy moistened up with its muscles sucking the thick girth of his phallus tightly!

"Aaahh Trish! Ooooh!" Jaune moaned back and reached his upper body up to hook one of his arms around her lithe back and latch his mouth onto one of her tits! This caused Trish to softly moan with her mouth agape and cradle his head closer to chest as he sucked on her nipple!

Her grinding gyrations became even rougher now and her movements slower for she was grinding her hips hard against his lap! She expertly forced her vaginal muscles to squeeze down tighter on Jaune's dick pushing him closer to eruption, Jaune felt it and moaned from down her chest as her played with her nipple between his teeth.

Both blonde siblings were on cloud nine together and fast approaching grand finish. Trish now had both arms wrapped snugly around his back clinging to him closely as though never ever daring to let go.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oooohhh! Here it comes! I love you, Jaune!" Trish gasped out as she hug him closer.

Jaune's arms locked around her lower back with his hips rutting furiously up against her cunt.

"Hhhaaa I love you too, Trish!" He breathed back and at the same time he halted his thrusts he had latched his lips onto hers for a deep loving kiss as he came to climax!

Jaune craned his head back and felt his body undulate fiercely underneath his sister! Plowing his hips upward again and again as his balls pulsated sending thick gooey ropes of potent semen into Trish's unguarded womb!

"Oohh yeeahh! That's the ticket! Oooh Jauney!" Trish clung even tighter and felt her orgasm wash over her body like a tsunami! Her vaginal muscles sporadically squeezed down on his dick milking him for more and more sperm to swallow! And it was certainly performing that function; her pussy sucked and gushed out in juices as he pumped multiple thick blasts of cum into her core. It certainly helps that Jaune's cockhead had breached her cervix earlier to where his large phallus fucked her womb.

Glug glug glug

Were the noises of his member pumping so much creamy genetic sludge into her pussy, Trish loved every second of it.

After a while their orgasms died down leaving each other panting, sweaty, and naked on top of each other laying in bed. Jaune stayed inside of Trish, her pussy seeping out a gentle flow of sperm while his dick was still embedded into her, and cuddled in a spooning position.

Together they basked in afterglow of sex and romance like the boy had done with his mother and other sister already, part of him was beginning to think this was going to be a trend throughout the week. Especially considering what Trish said about the other sisters harboring feelings for him.

He nestled his head alongside hers savoring her body's warmth and smelling her fragrance, Trish hummed pleasantly and reached back to caress his face when turning her head to look at him.

"Ah, that was amazing, Jaune. A dream come true indeed." She said feeling more of his spunk drip out of her opening.

"That really was, you were incredible, Trish. That blowjob you gave me sure was something else too." He remarked with an upbeat toothy grin. Trish just giggled playfully and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, romantically at first until she drove her tongue inside lathering it over his.

The two made out for untold minutes in peace as they basked in the afterglow of their forbidden affair.

Eventually Trish broke off to speak again and eyed him lovingly and ambitiously as she did.

"Don't worry about Sophia and mom, I'll help you fix this mess and rebuild our family. It'll take some doing, but I know a thing or two about dealing with people and we both know how our sisters are. Together we'll fix this and later you'll become king of the hilltop with naked horny Arc women all loyal to you and extremely fertile to boot. May even include our aunts into this, but for right now get some sleep. I need to go sneak off before Sophia suspects something, we did make a lot of noise, even through our soundproof walls." Trish explained with an alluring smile and Jaune nodded.

He cupped her face and delivered a quick kiss to her lips, one that she returned with exuberance before she got up and quietly exited the room. Not before delivering a wink and blowing a kiss to him.

Now Jaune was alone again, but no longer in a sullen mood like earlier. He laid flat on his back breathing loudly after that wild romp of a sexual evening with his sister. His mind was racing with all these new thoughts and ambitions that were made clear to him, part of him wanted to think that Trish was joking about what she said, but knew deep down that it was a possibility. Considering his sisters might be incestuous brocons too, then it was all too obvious to ignore the reality; his family members are in love with him and want to fuck him.

"Heh he he, the Gods must be crazy, right, dad?" He said to nobody as he laid back adjusting his position to ease into slumber. 'I kinda wish Trish was still here and spent the night in this bed, but as things are I cant' blame her for going back to avoid suspicion.'

'Wow, this is really turning into something wild and crazy that I would've never expected when taking a vacation.' Jaune thought before drifting into slumber.

Elsewhere in the household, within the Master bedroom, sat Juliette Arc huddled in her blankets with tear stained eyes and cheeks sulking after today's mess.

Juliette felt a myriad of despairing emotions earlier, most of which simmered down, but one central feeling stood out among the rest; heartbreak. Her daughters had mutinied on her, with the exception of Lucy, after stumbling upon her incestuous act with her son. It still felt surreal that Sophia, of all her daughters, would act in such a way and confine her like she were prisoner. Juliette's eldest daughter had always been virtuous, empathetic, and kind natured. What happened?

'My daughters revolted against me, for something that felt so very right ever since Jonathan's passing. Jaune was like a shining light in my darkness, he has all my love, not just as a mother, but now more as a woman who had found her perfect man. Why was any of that so wrong to have? We Arcs haven't really been part of mainstream relevance for ages,so why was having this relationship such a large deal for her?' She thought and got up with her blanket still draped around her naked body. Juliette wore it like she were wearing towel fresh out of the shower.

She walked up to the large vanity mirror in her room and stared back into her reflection, her mind going over what her daughter Margery said earlier about her using Jaune as a coping mechanism.

'Is Margery correct about this relationship? That I was in a broken condition and sought comfort from someone that was as close to Jonathan as possible? No, I know what I felt for Jaune, and it isn't some shallow grief fueled rebound. What I feel for him is genuine, what Lucy feels for him is genuine, and what he feels for both of us is correct. Is all that so wrong to have?' Juliette mulled getting lost in thoughts until something unexpected happened.

'Having family troubles?' A dark female voice rung out from nowhere.

!

Juliette panicked and quickly scanned around looking for the source until she remembered who that voice belonged to. She turned back to the mirror and saw something that wasn't her reflection.

It was the visual of a pale skinned demonic looking woman with blood red eyes and black sclera, her hair was sickly white yet plentiful and done up in an ornate bun with curly bangs draping down her sides. Her vein like red marks across her skin always felt horrible to look at as was her forehead object. Juliette could only know this person, this monster, as Salem.

"It has been some time now, Mary. Having difficulty in paradise I see." Salem remarked calmly and darkly.

Juliette scowled as her own appearance changed; her skin was now ash white and her blonde hair changed to match the color, her blue eyes altered appearance to red glowing ones also submerged in black sclera. She was basically another Salem in terms of appearance now.

"I believe I said I never wanted to speak with you ever again ages ago, mother." Juliette said coldly.

Salem merely smiled coyly at her daughter's stubbornness.

"You have, but the past is in the past now. I can't help but notice you're going through some trouble right now. Well, mommy's here for you, Mary."

End of Chapter

To be continued…

AN: That's a wrap! Another update and commission done! Lemme know what you think of this fic, it was a commission for 'Mr What if'. Please leave any thoughts, etc, if you have them.

 **Mr what if: Thank you Azure for this wonderful chapter and we are looking forward for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Motherly Advice  
Chapter Four- Dancing with Danger  
By Azure**

Hello everybody, Mr. What if is here with another chapter of Motherly Advice! Please also thank Azure for putting all his/her time work for this chapter! If you want to commission a smut story, this is the guy you want to contact with!

Anyway on with the story!

-Commission for -If- 

**Julia's POV-**

'How long have I been in love with my brother; Jaune? Well, it certainly didn't start out that way, at least not until we begun dancing together. Jaune just had a way about himself that despite his goofiness and childish demeanor a smile would find its way to your face. Whether it was laughing at whatever goofy thing he did that seemed obvious to everyone else, or simply being the upbeat upright heart of the family that always shined bright.

One day when Lucy pushed him into learning to dance, after convincing him it was a surefire way to get the attention of girls, I was chosen as his dancing instructor. I was the one in the family that knew the art best and plus I was flexible. On top of all that I just wanted to spend more time with him, everyone else had their own thing they did with Jaune, whether it was Lucy's tarot readings or Margery's tutoring lessons, dancing was a talent me and Jaune shared intimately.

At first he was just clumsy and uncoordinated, not to mention he stepped on my toes dozens of times, but he was determined to make it work. He really wanted the attention of the ladies, the irony in that statement is that he already had it only not in the exact way he was looking for. After much bitter work, trial and error, he began his stride and quickly became a master of it. Jaune had learned dancing and I had so much fun teaching him, so much so that I didn't want to stop dancing with him even after he learned it. I knew I couldn't keep him forever and had to let go eventually, still though, the warmth and happiness I felt inside me was a feeling that only came from having fun with him.

Imagine my surprise when he asked if he could still keep doing it with me even after mastering the art, I couldn't say 'yes' fast enough. So we made it our thing, our hobby, our passion, you name it. Eventually we signed up for a dancing competition after feeling confident enough to take home a gold medal. Of course, it was right around that time that I realized the warm sunny feeling in my heart wasn't just familial love, it was romance and true honest to goodness real love that blossomed between a man and a woman. I couldn't get enough of it, enough of Jauney dancing with me! I wanted it to last forever, keep him holding my hips and twirling me forever!

At the time I was confused and unsure of what to think or feel about this revelation until right at the competition I let passion speak for me in the middle of our routine, changing things forever between me and my brother. It was only until recently I saw the opportunity to truly act on and cement these feelings, and that came with the unexpected help of several of my sisters and my mother….

Within the Arc Household things took a sharp and rather wild turn to chaos after all seven of the sisters returned home and stumbled onto the scandalous scene of their younger brother naked with his mother and sister.

After some much-unwanted drama, Jaune was confined to his room as was his mother and sister while Sophia, the eldest of the siblings, appointed herself as an impromptu moral guardian. Her goal was keeping them apart until they sorted all this out and much to Juliette's heartbreak Sophia and Margery alluded that her attraction to Jaune was strictly grief ridden hormonal urges taking place instead of genuine feelings. Neither Juliette nor Jaune agreed with that theory for they genuinely loved each other, the same can be said for Lucy who was absolutely in love with her brother, but things are more than what they seem.

As apparently pointed out by Trish, who visited Jaune in his room late at night to bed him, all seven of the sisters including Sophia harbored carnal feelings of love for their brother and will act on them in their own way. Jaune didn't know what to believe anymore as he now sat quietly in his bed naked after having ravenous amounts of sex with his older sister Trish, the experience was something he could never forget nor would he want to.

Jaune was beginning to understand how things would go at this point but still held some degree of worry for the future. Something that wasn't foremost on Trish's mind as she sashayed nakedly out of his room into the hallway leaving him to soak in the information.

 **Act One**

"Why in the world are you naked?!" Sophia shrieked out with reddened cheeks and furious eyes as she stood in front of Trish with her arms crossed like a parent catching their child in something shameful. It was in the morning when Trish and Jaune had finished up their voracious lovemaking, after which Trish decided to leave his room before Sophia showed up to check in on him, unfortunately for her Trish and Sophia had been in the hallway at the same time when they saw each other.

Trish, however, wasn't perturbed in the slightest by her sister's faux authoritarian stance and simply stretched her arms up showcasing her large tits to the world.

"I think you remember, why." Trish countered causing Sophia to recall their earlier memory of their sister Rikka's 'experiment'.

Earlier...

"Hee hee, this'll be a good one alright." Rikka Arc said mischievously to herself as she approached the washing machine where the entire sum of summer sleepwear belonging to all her sisters including herself was being kept.

Pulling open the hatch the young Alchemist Huntress pulled out a bright red Dust crystal and dropped it into the machine. Closing it she crossed her arms and waited as the machine started shaking violently while smoke out of it.

"Hmm, better put some distance between it and myself." Rikka said to herself bouncing out of the laundry as the washing room discharged into a fiery wreck!

Her sisters arrived and looked at the washing machine horror and then at Rikka scathing glares despite a select few of them giving her a thumbs up gesture instead.

"I just wanted to make everyone's clothes red for a good laugh, had no idea red Dust crystals did not' mix well with our washing machine." Rikka shrugged feigning shame.

Sophia simply glared with crossed arms as Margery surveyed the damage.

"Nothing but burnt crisps of our summer pajamas left. I suppose that means we'll have to be sleeping in our underwear then, no way we're wearing winter clothing in this heat." She summarized causing Sophia to massage her temple as Trish and Julia high-fived Rikka with Trish planning to be the first to pay a visit to Jaune later that night.

Present...

'It sure was lucky she didn't see me come straight out of Jaune's room. That would've been troublesome.' Trish thought still relishing in the afterglow of the night of passionate sex she and her brother had, she still felt the thick gallon of cum nestled deep inside her quirm.

"Rikka's Dust prank, remember Sophie? Our little alchemist had used her little Dust crystal to try and turn out clothes red after we were turning in for the night following you and Mom's fight. Now not only is our washing machine busted but our entire wardrobe for summer style sleeping wear is all gone. Since the AC is also broken, still, and with the temperature easily being over a hundred degrees hot I figured 'fuck it'. I'll just go commando." Trish replied ignoring her sister's scathing gaze as she stood there topless and nude in everything except a thin pair of panties.

'Sophia doesn't look too happy to be reminded of that, even though it was Rikka's idea to pull that dumb prank in the first place, really timing it after that oh so fun intervention between Mom and Sophia. To Trish's defense, she does like to go around the house naked half the time anyway.' Jaune thought as he peered through the doorway eyeing his two sisters facing each other while a third, namely Rikka, mirrored his action by peering through her door as well.

Sophia sighed and slumped her shoulders giving up and walking away in a huff. The moment she was gone Trish walked up to Rikka's door and slapped her right hand into hers for a congratulatory high five.

'Rikka….her too?' Jaune thought when remembering Trish's revelation that apparently all his sisters were enamored with him. He still felt that knowledge to be too surreal to be true, but then again he saw his younger sister look his way and peel down one of her sports bra cups to show him one of her breasts while flashing him a sultry smile. She giggled mischievously when seeing Jaune's erection form up from within his boxers and closed the door after flashing him a wink.

'It's safe to say she's in on it too with Trish.' He realized and receded back into his room.

Later when he was finally allowed outside of his 'Quarantine' Jaune ran straight to his mother's bedroom behind Sophia's back only to find that she wasn't there. Her bed was made neatly and nothing seemed out of place if anything he appeared that she left in the middle of the night without saying goodbye.

'Where is she? For crying out loud where is she?! She can't have left us because of Sophia's craziness, can she?!' Jaune's mind raced in panic when he worried for his mother, dreading the same possible fate that had befallen his father, but he calmed down soon enough when remembering that she was a seasoned veteran and a powerhouse at that.

Elsewhere Juliette Arc raced to the location where her emergency summons would lead her. Feeling the need for distraction at the moment she had rushed off without leaving a message for her precious child Jaune, it had only been prior that she received a call to stop a horde of Grimm that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere that was attacking Vale's capital. Thus here she was on her husband's motorcycle racing off to the nearest Bullhead port hoping there'd be no delays.

Back to the household, Jaune slumped to his knees defeated dreading the possibly grim futures that awaited him and his mother's lives.

"Mom….please be okay, I can't bear to lose you….not after everything we did together." He said crumbling to his knees letting soft trickles of tears down his face. It was only then he realized how much he truly loved her, how he couldn't live without Juliette, how despite that their union was forbidden that he'd still face the world for that wonderful woman. It was only then it hit him that these feelings were genuine and not some grief-fueled rebound like Margery had originally claimed.

'I do love her, and we'll be together and there's not a damn thing Sophia can do about it!' Jaune thought with newly reinforced determination as he shot up to his knees looking ready to face whatever came his way. Deicing to head back to his room Jaune left and proceeded down the hallway of his house second floor. 'Still, won't be easy to convince Sophia to call off this charade, especially if what Trish said is true.'

The moment he entered his room a pair of arms latched onto him catching him by surprise! Jaune tensed up in alertness instantly and looked to his side at his youngest sister Rikka Arc being the one hooking her arms around his chest.

"Rikka? Wha-" Jaune was cut off from speaking when she pressed a finger against his lips and quietly pushed the door to close with her foot. Pulling him deeper into his own room Rikka then turned Jaune around to face her, Jaune took in the sight of his young sister appearing rather sexy wearing only a pair of tight bike shorts and a loose white T-shirt hunched up to her chest showing off her midriff. Rikka Arc was quite beautiful with her stylized blonde hair strewn about unbraided and loose granting her a rather sexy angelic appearance, her body was athletic and lithe yet still held all the right curves in place making her youthful appearance that much more sexual, her electric blue eyes and mischievous spunky demeanor spoke volumes of her fun personality and how she loved hunting. Right now her prey was simply her brother; Jaune.

!

She pressed herself forward crushing her lips into his own for a soft yet heated kiss that relaxed Jaune where he stood. He, despite remaining somewhat skeptic of Trish's claim, simply went along with it and closed his eyes in relaxation. Arousal stirred in his boxers below as an erection formed, the reality that his sexy minx of a younger sister sucking on his lips stirred up the primal beast that was his lust. Nonetheless, Jaune remained within a reasonable state of mind and would talk….later.

'Rikka….!' Jaune thought feeling more enamored with her by the second as he tasted the strawberry banana flavor of her lips as her tongue writhed in and out of his open mouth.

The pair of siblings continued making out passionately for what felt like half an hour until they pulled themselves to Jaune's bed. Rikka breathed intoxicatingly as she felt her brother's tongue sloshed around inside her own while hers glided across his lips, the youngest Arc had gotten lost into the taboo pleasure her brother was giving her and wanted nothing more than to fuck him right here and now, but she felt time was limited and that her eldest sister might be coming up to check on him soon.

Mustering all her willpower Rikka reluctantly broke off from Jaune's oral entanglement with a satisfied sigh.

"Wow, you are a great kisser." She snickered panting like she ran a marathon, Jaune was in a similar state. "I can say why mom and Lucy didn't want to be separated from you, but just so you know, me, Trish, and Cassandra all support you and mom. Call it what you will, but we too...want to be with you. It's no joke, Jauney." Rikka revealed causing a pleasant smile of surprise on Jaune's face as he nodded in gratitude.

"So Trish was telling the truth, wow, it's just….that all of it felt so surreal. To think half my siblings are in love with me, if only Sophia would take the self-righteous sticks out." Jaune commented earning a soft giggle from Rikka. "So….who else is in on this plan of yours?"

Rikka then puts a finger in front of her own lips and gave him a cute wink.

"Ah ah ah, don't want to spoil the surprise." She musically answered making Jaune roll his eyes as she continued. "Just so you know, the first phase of this plan starts with getting Julia to come into the fray, she's in just as much denial as the others but she's also wild and free-spirited. All we have to do is 'tame' her and get her to see the light of truth." Rikka explained earning a questioning look from Jaune.

"Julia? Really?" He asked looking mildly stunned.

Some time ago….

Julia Arc, the dancer of the family, stood there in her stylish dancing dress consisting of a pearl white spaghetti strap design showing lots of leg. Here she was in at age nineteen about to take part in her dancing competition whilst waiting for her partner;Jaune. Earlier the words her sister Trish said to her have been on her mind.

"Me and Jauney...? Together? I mean, I know I trained him in the art of dancing and we do both have such amazing chemistry, but does Trish really believe that I'm...in love with him?' Julia thought blushing at the thought when she thought of her younger brother and how fast her heart beats whenever she was alone with him.

Jaune may have been in his early teens but he was a studious learner of dancing and a spirited partner with Julia.

'The way he looks into my eyes, the way he flashes that cheesy grin when he tries to be dashing, the way...it felt so right whenever he holds my waist.' Julia thought feeling conflicted as her mind tempted to drift into thoughts of taboo scenarios between herself and her brother.

"Here he is!" A young female voice announced snapping Julia out of her thoughts and causing her to turn and see her younger brother Jaune dressed up in his dancing tux alongside a teenage Trish.

Julia let out a sigh of relief that he made it here in time, yet blushed all the same when she saw how neatly cleaned up and handsome Jaune appeared with his hair combed and his suit fitting him nicely.

"Sorry I'm late, sis! These things are a lot harder to put on than you'd think." Jaune said adjusting his pants irritably. This earned a soft chuckle from both girls.

"Try having breasts then fitting them right with all sorts of tight shirts, crybaby." Trish added making Jaune blush before nudging him over to stand by Julia.

Straightening up he hooked an arm around Julia's right elbow and flashed her a ready smile, one in which Julia gave back as they stepped into the spotlight for their turn in the dancing competition.

Spotlights lit up and audience members clapped as the two siblings, a fact known to very few in the audience, stepped onto the stage. The row of judges seated at the desk in front watched with interest as the young lad initiated the dance by gently pulling his sister's arm into an elegant spiral of motion.

The acoustic guitar music played on as Jaune expertly twirled and maneuvered in perfect coordination with Julia, the girl herself felt more enamored with him by the second as he treated her gently and danced magnificently with her on top the stage before many.

The two motioned together in elegant dance moves, some of which involved Julia pressing up her rump against his waist exciting Jaune's level of arousal a fair bit. Regardless he kept his professional posture intact as he pulled his sister into his arms for the concluding dip at the end of a dance!

Jaune held Julia in his arms as she was dipped with one of her legs hiked up when the music ceased audience members clapped loudly in ravenous applause while she looked deep into his blue eyes feeling her heart stir.

'I c-can't stop looking at him! I want to….to….to hell with it!' Julia thought in impulse and reached her arm up around his neck pulling him down onto her lips for a surprise kiss!

!

A chorus of cheers and claps exploded from the theater, many not knowing that they were, in fact, brother and sister. Jaune felt his world turn upside down as his sister romantically locked lips with him in front of everyone in sight. He felt his heart stir the longer it went on and the more Julia pressed into him, but alas it ended prematurely when the aforementioned girl panicked upon the realization of what she was doing.

"Mmmph!" Julia broke off from their lip-lock and panicky pushed off from her brother before breaking off into a run away from the stage behind the curtains!

Jaune was left there feeling dumbfounded unsure of what to think or do in that moment.

When the contest ended the pair only won a silver award seeing as how Julia's panicked escape cost them first place.

Ever since then Julia's mind and feelings went through turmoil in regards to how she perceived her dashing brother Jaune. None of the sisters dare mentioned it, fortunately, neither did their parents believing she was simply caught up in the moment. Julia had gone on many dates with guys, and occasionally girls, trying to figure herself out. Even when she kissed and made out with them she never felt the same spark she felt when she locked lips with Jaune.

It was the present day when the girl looked at herself in the mirror recalling the event and experimental dating period.

"It felt right, so incredibly right!" Julia said to herself with glowing cheeks as she touched her chest and lips remembering the magical sensation. 'Is it just misfortune that we're siblings! Why did the powers that be have to curse us like this?!'

She cursed and gripped her twin tails in frustration until she remembered the circumstances between her beloved brother and her sister Lucy.

'If they can…then maybe….' She thought feeling aroused at the thought of Jaune naked and in her presence.

-

Jaune looked straight at Rikka in wonder after telling him the plan of getting herself, Julia, and him alone together under Sophia's nose.

"Still, I can't believe Julia feels that way too. I know I probably shouldn't be surprised at this point, but I just don't know about to feel about it." Jaune commented as Rikka sat up and straddled his waist looking flirty.

"Well better believe it, big brother. How can you still be skeptic anyway? You've seen all the evidence by now, plus don't you remember that dancing contest you took with her a long time ago?" She said making him blush at the memory.

'It did feel right, so very right that night a long time ago. Even though we were siblings I still wanted more of that kiss back then and now things are different.' Jaune was quiet for a moment then looked back to her for answers.

"Seeing is believing as they say, so let's get down to the real beef of the plan. The first part of it is having you accompany Julia and Trish into town, the next is letting Trish work her magic on the only Bullhead this humble village possesses, and after that…." She leaned in close to his face licking her lips sexually while locking half-lidded eyes on him.

"...you and Julia take yourselves to a hotel room we rented and make it the most magical night of your lives. Julia won't have any more doubts after that. Sound good?"

Jaune blushed profusely and nodded in agreement, still unsure of how things would go beyond today.

"Perfect, let's roll then, loverboy." Rikka said pulling him up by his shoulders and delivering one more deep tongue probing lip-lock before leaving his room to change.

-

Grabbing on her traditional duds, which were an ensemble of a short brown waist skirt, stylish sneakers, and orange sleeveless turtleneck. Her hair was styled up in a spiky back ponytail with long braids dripping down her side and a neatly combed front bang covering up the upper left side of her face.

Jaune simply put on his Pumpkin Pete hoodie with a pair of jeans and sneakers, considering he didn't bring much in terms of clothing when arriving and went down to the kitchen to meet with Julia and Trish.

Trish sat at the kitchen counter sipping from a mug of coffee in her traditional leather duds while Julia cooked at the stove wearing a simple pink tank top and high riding jean shorts while wearing an apron. Jaune felt smitten by her adorable and sexy appearance upon seeing her, Julia likewise blushed on contact of seeing him and turned her eyes back to the stove to cook breakfast.

The rabble of blonde siblings started eating in comfortable silence until Sophia walked down to the table wearing only a white nearly transparent nightie with her hair down nearly making Jaune spill his orange juice. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down with them while reading the news feed on her scroll.

"Well, everyone, as you all know the AC is broken, somehow, and we need it fixed quickly or else suffer the heat right now. I haven't been able to find the usual repair guy we use to fix the AC. Apparently, he's out of town right now on business." She announced looking at her siblings seated around the breakfast table.

"Don't worry about it, me and Julia will get on it. All we have to do is head to the neighboring town on the other side. Also for added measure let's bring Jaune with us. It'll be good for him to see it again after such a long time." Trish suggested causing Sophia to bolt up in her seat gazing heatedly at them.

"Absolutely not! We're in the middle of this trouble with mom right now! I don't think that's a good idea." Sophia protested and both Julia and Trish shot fierce glares right at her.

"Why is that a bad idea? Jaune can't stay indoors his entire visit, Sophie!" Trish barked.

"I agree! Mom is one thing, but you would keep him from simply seeing the town he hasn't been to in forever?!" Julia added.

Sophia saw their intensity and indeed felt she was pushing it by keeping Jaune locked up inside the house. Deciding her sisters had a point, and that she indeed simply wanted him close by, Sophia relented with a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Take him with you, then. It'll be nice for him to be outdoors a bit." Sophia sighed in agreement.

Julia smiled her thanks and Trish simply thanked her in a mocking way by calling her 'mom'.

-

 **Act Two**

And so the three left the house fully dressed and heading into town, within both Julia's and Trish's minds the next phase of the plan was underway.

'We really do have to thank Rikka for tampering with the AC and burning all our summer pajamas, maybe we should get her a souvenir when we get back.' Trish thought as she and her siblings walked their way into the closeby town of Omble.

Julia had been carrying a duffle bag full of clothes and 'special equipment' she intended to use for a certain moment later on.

The trio set off for the neighboring town next to Omble which was thankfully within walking distance. After about forty-five minutes they arrived and Jaune could smell the nostalgia as he once again stood in a place he hadn't been to in a long time.

"Quite a view, huh?" Trish giggled holding Jaune's left into her right and squeezing it tightly. Julia shyly took his other hand clenched as they stood on a cliffside overlooking the scenery. The three stayed like that for several minutes until they got moving again, it was shortly after that Trish managed to break away and start walking down a different path altogether, much to Jaune's curiosity and worry.

"Don't worry about me, my precious Golden Noodle. I'm just going on ahead to take care of something important real quick, I'll meet you two later at the mechanic shop, okay?" Trish explained with a comforting smile.

Both Julia and reluctantly Jaune nodded in acceptance as the continued walking elsewhere into town.  
Once they were out of sight Trish made sure to hurry along down a route that led to this town's only Bullhead. When she arrived she noticed that hardly anyone was around and felt it was prime opportunity to work her own brand of 'magic' on it, she had her motorcycle engineering to thanks for this particular set of skill.

After some doing she managed to successfully sabotage the engine and sneak away before anyone noticed.

'They'll all think its simply engine failure, which in a way it is, but at least it'll be out of commission for a good while. Not like anybody in this town goes cross country anyway.' She thought to herself smirking victoriously and turned around to head through a shortcut to the mechanic shop Julia and Jaune were taking the long route to.

That knowing face she had when saw the 'closed' sign at the door of the mechanic shop meant her Scroll call earlier worked like a charm. The Mechanic was out of town sent to fix an AC in another more distant town, which only meant that Trish's plan was going smoothly. Julia and Jaune arrived to see with a disappointed look, at least on Jaune's behalf, that the shop was closed for some unknown reason or another.

"Dang it." He slumped his shoulders as Julia patted his back comfortingly. "And we came all this way too."

"Don't worry about it, little brother. I'm sure the next town will have something waiting for us. We just need to head to the Bullhead port of this town, right, Trish?" Julia asked in a silky knowing voice when looking at her sister, who nodded back with a smirk.

Trish took Jaune's other hand and led the two of them with her to the Bullhead port she had just been at. There they saw the pilot of the ship address a small huddle of townspeople about the inconvenience regarding his ship's engine troubles, telling them flight was all but canceled for the time being until the engine is fixed by tomorrow.

'Part of me does hate to inconvenience people, but if it gets us closer to our goal then so be it.' she thought when she walked up close to ask the pilot herself something specific.

"There's a town nearby, right? One where we can go to ask for their Bullhead in lieu of this inconvenience?" Trish asked as the pilot turned to face her and nodded.

"Yeah, there is, but it'd a day's walk to get to it. Noted and not a problem, thanks." Trish said when she turned back to her siblings after whipping out her Scroll to call Sophia. "Hey, it turns out shit's flung sideways here too. The mechanic is out of town and the Bullhead here is down, for the time being, sis. I'm gonna call my bike over so I can head over back to our town or the next one and see if we can get what we need there. Sound good to you?"

Our fortune is quite horrible lately, but very well do what you can. Really hoping for the AC to be repaired." Sophia grumbled and accepted her plan as Trish tossed a flirtatious wink to Jaune before closing her scroll.

'They're up to something, I can tell.' Jaune thought as she pressed a number combination on her Scroll summoning her remote activated motorcycle.

Jaune was in awe when it came like one of the locker rockets back at Beacon, to skid to a halt beside Trish.

"Couldn't we have just ridden that here instead of walking?"

Trish sputtered with a chuckle. "How would that have worked? There's three of us and this thing can barely hold one person, Jaune." She answered getting on her bike ready to speed off to scout ahead for the next part of the plan. "I'm going to go on ahead to scout this third town within the area, my bike will get me there faster, but you two will have to stay in this town for a bit...after I report back to you. Shouldn't be long, so just hang out and have some fun. It's been forever since you two did anything together." Trish winked making Jaune blush and Julia glow with a nod.

With that, she sped off and the two siblings decided to spend the next hour together simply eating ice cream at a parlor nearby.

Julia sat across from Jaune looking at him sweetly with bright blue eyes and a warm smile. Jaune blushed whenever she did that, even more so when he felt her bare stocking clad left foot rub up between his legs.

Just then his scroll buzzed and he grabbed it seeing there was a message from Trish attached with several pictures. Jaune grew wary of what they were until it slid his scroll open and performed a spit take of his milkshake!

'T-these are…!' He thought blushing heavily when seeing, not only the texted location of a hotel room within the town they were currently, but also the attached camera shot images of his mother, Lucy, Trish, and Rikka all completely naked posing erotically.

'Ooh hoo! I feel him getting really stiff down there!' Julia squealed in thought when her foot felt the growing foot long length that was his sausage harden and expand through his trousers.

'Mom…!?' Jaune thought feeling the blood rush to his head when his eyes scanned Juliette Arc posing on the bedspread with her arms over her head and her chest sticking out. The sexy lust-addled face she was making really added to Jaune's already diamond hard erection. Then there was Lucy, who was laying on her back with legs spread-eagled and her hands pushing her large breasts together seductively. After her, there was Trish, who was completely naked and bending over the seat of her motorcycle exposing her buttocks and moist slit to him with a sexy smile. Lastly, there was Rikka, who sat on her bed with her naked slender legs diagonally spread allowing her to finger herself in both holes using her hands, she had her tongue stuck out erotically while doing so.

!

'Oooh hoooo! He's really hard!' Julia squealed with delight when she felt the throbbing erection forming within her brother's pants, her feet felt it was so thick that it could easily be arms length. A fact of which excited her immeasurably.

Jaune's red face peered right up at her and was met with a sweet seductive smile as she popped the cherry of her shake into her mouth. She knew what would happen and she along with Trish and the rest had been working at making this event happen without a hitch.

"Let's head to that hotel room, babe." Julia whispered in a hushed sexual voice.

Jaune could only nod as his face was still red and his erection rock hard.

The pair arrived at the hotel room Trish told them of, it was rather modest on the outset and apparently romance-themed all around. Not the least bit shady at all considering it was a love hotel.

They reached their room and opened the door suddenly marveling and blushing heavily at the scarlet red room around them. The queen sized heart shaped bed was draped in red silk sheets, the drawers containing innumerable sex toys, the shower room namely being a large jacuzzi that could fit fourteen people in it, a stripper pole near the center of the room just before the bed, and lastly a high end camera stationed on a tripod.

Jaune was certainly impressed by everything set up in this hotel, even Julia was so astounded and shocked by it all that she fainted beside him. Fortunately Jaune caught her in his arms, marveling at her sleeping angelic face in the process, as he carried her to the bed to set her down upon until she woke up.

Jaune turned his head towards the shower room and felt he was in such a need to bathe after traversing the whole way here.

'Well now's a good a time as any.' He thought to himself then turned to look at Julia's beautifully fit form wrapped in tight high cut shorts and a tight-fitting pink tank top. 'Hopefully, it won't be too long until she wakes up, part of me is actually really leaning towards the direction things are taking lately.' He looked to his hardened tool during that thought and decided to head into the shower room to rinse off.

After about fifteen minutes in, Julia awoke and found herself somewhat disoriented after having faint from the shock of the pornographic room she was in.

"Jauney? Where did you go….?" She asked herself quietly and heard the hiss of the showers and saw steam coming out of the bathing room. Getting up off the bed she tiptoed her way to the open door and saw the muscular form of her brother scrubbing himself thoroughly in the waters of the shower stall.

Julia felt her heartthrob and her thighs buck as she drank in the appealing sight of her once scrawny brother scrubbing soap over his muscles, but that wasn't the only part. Julia's eyes drifted downward and widened upon sight at the large foot length member hanging between his legs!

'Oh my! That's how big he is?! Oh, Jauney!' She thought feeling her blood rush as she was getting hot and bothered by all his assets. The twin-tailed dance instructor then scanned her eyes over at his face feeling her heart flutter at how handsome and innocent he was. Just then the memory of the dance competition played back in her mind as she touched her lips.

She remembered it all so vividly, her pulling a younger Jaune down onto her lips for a very heated kiss in front of all those people. Her heart had stirred with delight as she felt all the right feelings pour out into that surprise kiss. When she had started dating different people, namely in hopes of getting over him and their kiss, Julia never felt the same spark she had experienced that night with Jaune. No One could compare to him in her eyes, she knew this to be true love and she'll be damned if she lets him slip by for any number of reasons. She was going to have him!

Jaune then noticed the pair of gazing eyes that belonged to his sister and let out a surprised shriek that brought her out of her thoughts as he panicky closed the door!

"Uh...ocupado! Going to put on some boxers now!" He said from the other side. Julia shook her head snapping out of her thoughts and decided to take action.

Knocking on the door she heard Jaune's voice speak up again and decided to ask a very important line of questioning.

"Jauney? I know you probably never thought the thing between you and mom would ever happen, but….do you regret any of it?" Julia asked with a soft sincere voice.

"No. I don't be it Lucy, or Mom, or even Trish, I….I love each one of them. Not as a family member, but as a man." Jaune answered truthfully making her blush.

"So you really do love them, huh? Hehe, is there room for one more? Namely, your former dancing partner turned dance instructor sister; me?" She asked and felt the door open revealing a half-naked freshly bathed Jaune gazing back at her.

"T-there could be, at this point I'm pretty sure there's room for even more considering everything that's happened, but….I always have a place in my heart for you, Julia. Dancing with you all those times, they just felt like magic. I was happy as can be when that dance came around and….!"

Julia shushed him with her lips pressing against his in a sweet love filled lip-lock that relaxed Jaune and caused him to melt within her embrace. She didn't even care that his wet chest was dampening her clothes. Julia decided that Jaune Arc, her kid brother, was the one and only one for her in this crazy world. Call it incest, call it forbidden, call it whatever, she didn't care as long as she had him.

After about few minutes of a searing kiss, in which Julia rolled her tongue into his mouth, she slowly broke off and treated him with a dreamy smile and giggled.

"Like I said earlier; have room for one more?"

 **Act Three**

Sitting back in a chair, Jaune was tied by the wrists as he faced his sister Julia, who was wearing an extremely provocative cat themed lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. On her head she sported fluffy light purple cat ears matching the cat tail hanging from her buttocks. Around her body, there were tight-fitting light purple V-straps barely covering her nipples and her mound. Jaune salivated at the sight of her perky and robust C-cup size breasts.

Julia giggled playfully and immediately removed the pieces of clothing that covered up her body parts allowing Jaune to soak in the sight of his sister's naked breasts and exposed hairless pussy. The cattail remained on which told him that it was a buttplug, a fact that turned him on even more as she started on her lap dance in front of him.

The athletic and flexible dancing sister started twerking her perfect heart shaped buttocks above his brief covered crotch and swayed her lower body around in ovals while propping her hands on her knees. Julia wriggled and bounced her buttocks around his lap making him truly yearn to break free and fuck his sister, something she took pride in as she jiggled her butt left and right in front of him.  
Jaune let out a strained groan as his erection painfully throbbed within his underwear pushing painfully against the fabric in response to Julia's erotic dancing. The flexible Arc sister then brought herself to the pole in the middle of the room and grabbed onto it enabling her to twirl around with her legs spread out.

Her younger brother grunted painfully again as his erection somehow made its way out of his underwear standing tall and ready with precum dripping from the tip. Julia's mouth watered at it as she exercised her gymnastic prowess and hung her body upside down by locking her legs overhead on the pole. Now she was looking at Jaune upside down while her bountiful gorgeous tits were pressed between her two hands enticingly being rolled around. Julia massaged them together before him hoping to give him the idea of using her breasts on his dick later on today, but ultimately she really wanted to taste him rather than let her girls do it.

Julia then rose up and curled around the pole as she slid down until her rear reached the bottom, her back was turned to Jaune as he struggled within his binds letting his base urges compel him to lunge out and fuck her. She knew this and smirked coyly before slowly rising up with her ass sticking out, Julia glided in a rotation to where her tits shown fully despite the pole now obscuring her mound. She sandwiched the pole between her breasts, stroking her body along the surface erotically while sensually dragging her outstretched tongue along with it. Such a sight had Jaune on the edge of exploding within his pants, exactly what Julia had planned on.

To his surprise she slunk off from the pole and sashayed over to him, wriggling her nicely honed hips along the way.

"You look like you're about to burst, don't worry, I won't make you wait any longer, my sweet sweet brother." Julia sighed dreamily and dropped to her knees before him. His long twitching member dangled in front of her face furthering her salivating appetite to taste his semen.

Jaune breathed in anxious anticipation as Julia suddenly opened her mouth wide open and unexpectedly inhaled the entirety of his length in one go! All the way inside her tight mouth and spongy wet throat was the whole length of Jaune's penis swallowed up by!

"Holy! Oohh Julia!" Jaune wailed out feeling the spongy slick constriction of his sister's mouth pull on his one-foot size length! Just like with Trish and the others, they were not shy about swallowing up his meat, except the difference was that Julia did it one go right off the bat! It was both impressive and greatly arousing.

Jaune groaned loudly in pleasure while his sister accustomed herself to her brother's length. Her lips suckled tasting along his skin as her tongue rolled around the amount of cock sheathed inside her mouth. Julia hummed pleasurably as she was getting addicted to the taste of Jaune inside her mouth, her head started rowing back and forth in motion as Jaune sat there helpless and moaning.

Her pace was slow yet sensual, she took her time in tasting and slurping his entire length, something she could see herself doing for ages to come. In her mind this felt right, this made feel everything was right in the world and that she regretted not doing this sooner. All those dates with others felt like utter wastes of time, this was where she was destined to be; at her brother's pelvis deepthroating his monstrous length!

Julia's head started bobbing faster now, her lips stayed glued in a vacuum tight seal as they glided across his length in vigorous speed! Her bouncy blonde twin tails tussled along with her head as she incessantly gobbled up his cock into the depths of her mouth. Julia's eyes lowered into a half-lidded gaze of pure dream like lust as she continued fucking her face on her brother's meat!

Jaune could hear the audible squelching noises her suctions were giving off and was pushing ever closer to unloading a thick deluge of semen straight into her mouth. This was something picked up on by Julia as she slowly draped her lips back all the way to the tip before breaking off to speak to him. Her hands now pumping the base hilt of his shaft while she did so.

"C'mon, Jauney! I know you're close right now!" She giggled licking up her lips. "Please give this naughty Kitty Kat her milk, will you? She really wants to taste it."

The cutesy voice and puppy dog look her eyes gave him was enough for him to blow! Jaune held his head back bellowing a mighty groan as his nutsack pulsated giving Julia the go sign to swallow his member back up!

!

He grunted out loudly as though he were punched in the stomach as his appendage throbbed violently within Julia's mouth unleashing pent-up loads of cum straight into her gullet! The girls' eyes went wide as saucers as soon as she tasted the godly splendor that was Jaune's semen and chugged each thick spurt down like a milkshake! Her eyes rolled up to their sockets as blast after blast of semen made its way down her mouth filling up her stomach!

Julia pursed her lips harder down on his skin determined to coax more out of him and she very much received it! A surplus following another blast of semen followed up with the final load as Jaune's member slightly became flaccid following his finish. Julia draped herself off his length entirely and swallowed up the remaining amounts of cum dribbling from her mouth.

With one loud gulp, the dancing sister took down all the cum her brother offered and felt she was ready to take more...inside more productive places.

Jaune was breathing a bit raggedly after having just cum twice in a row due to his sister's amazing blowjob. He then brought his head back and eyed her moving behind him to undo the restraints that had bound his wrists for so long. Resisting the urge to tackle her into the ground and fuck her like an animal in heat Jaune felt Julia's soothing touch via her hands around his chest as he got up from his chair and embraced her. He gazed into her bright blue eyes, taking in the sight of her blushing baby doll face causing him to fall more in love with her than before, and leaned forward kissing her.

Fortunately, Julia had cleaned herself up completely of his cum and left nothing on her lips to smother against the succulent kisses of Jaune.

She wrapped her hands around his waist pulling him closer as they brought their impassioned make-out session to the bed where he was going to fuck her.

After swabbing spit and letting out years of pent up passion Julia and Jaune made out for a good long time while the girl feverishly stroked his dick pumping him back up to full strength. Surprisingly it didn't' take that long at all, considering the old Arc legend of their bloodline's virility and longevity, she was still surprised by how quickly he rejuvenated after blowing such a massive load.

'And to think all of that will be pumped inside of me. I can hardly wait!' She thought pulling her head back while sucking on her brother's lip until they parted and they were left eyeing each other with an honest passion.

Julia then grabbed the backs of her legs and brought them overhead reaching to her very shoulders clearly showcasing her flexibility. Jaune was incredibly impressed and rock solid upon seeing it.

"Come here now, Jaune. Let's finally cross that boundary we were meant to do the moment I fell in love with you. Treat me the same way as Mom, as Lucy, as Trish, but most importantly of all….fill me right up and don't dare pull out after. Knock this Kitten up so we can have more kittens." She dripped the last part in cutesy voice fitting her character theme.

!

"Julia…." He breathed feeling the blood in his body boil with excitement as he positioned himself back to where he guided his excited length over her vulva. Jaune held one of her legs up by the ankle as he pulled her body closer to the head of his dick. The bulbous head reached the surface of her vulva, rubbing and pressing up against her clit creating mewls of elation from her, and….!

Plop!

Jaune pushed the head of his gigantic length causing her to moan sharply. He was only in the shallow space so far and proceeded to push in more and more of his length resulting in sharp intakes of elated breaths from Julia. Jaune took note that she didn't quite feel like a virgin, but knowing Julia it was likely her vigorous training as a huntress and dancing hobby that likely diminished her hymen.

Regardless, she was tight as fuck and knew how to voluntarily clench her vaginal muscles on his dick. Such was evident as she pulled on him to slide more of himself in.

She started wailing out loud in pure ecstasy the more length Jaune slid inside of her, her toes were curling up and her back was arching as her brother's length reached only halfway before she came!  
"Aaaahh…!" Julia screamed out blissfully as her vaginal muscles clamped down sporadically gushing splashing amounts of fluid onto his meat!

Jaune grimaced and strained his face struggling not to come right there, he waited for Julia to finish her orgasm and soon enough she did. The sight of her sweat covered athletic body lying naked there with her chest heaving had him very pepped up to fuck her senseless. In that moment Jaune drove the rest of his length straight into her cunt piercing her cervix and stabbing her womb in the process!

Julia cried out again and this time held onto Jaune's shoulders as he started sawing his dick in and out of her tight quirm at a frenzied pace!

"Oohh yes, Jaune! Yes! Mmmm!" Julia howled as she rolled her hips back and forth into his waist! Her breasts bounced and jiggled along with motions of her body for Jaune was savagely pounding into her cunt with all the energy and lust he could muster.

Patpatpatpatpatpat!

Went the fevered smacking noises of his hips slamming into her body! Julia wrapped her legs up around his waist crossing her ankles and locking him in deep as Jaune continued slamming right on into her!

He reached his hands downward feeling her chest and then moving his hands up to fondle her breasts! Julia mewled within her throat on contact, her brother's fingers were working their magic on her by tenderly squeezing and tugging on her breasts while rocking his body into her. Her head tossed left and right as her face became flushed in red at the sensations she was feeling. On instinct, she squeezed her vaginal muscles down on his length earning a sharp yelp of slight pain and stimulation.

Jaune was pushed ever closer to cumming after feeling her mound squeeze down on him, he figured Julia knew this, therefore, did it on purpose. Either for a bit playfulness or just because she desperately wanted him to cum inside her.

'Alright, two can play that game.' He thought mischievously and leaned his head down removing one of his hands so he could gently chomp down on one of her breasts sparking a spike in stimulation then Jaune bit down on her neck pushing her through the floodgates!

This sent Julia's body into overdrive causing her to scream out his name and cum wildly in sporadic pulses all his dick! Squeezing extremely tight on it in the process! Jaune had hit a sensitive sweet spot for her and now they both were paying for it because Julia's crushing orgasm pushed him into his own!  
"Julia!" He roared and held her close after wrapping his arms around her backside and plunging his hips down one last time!

!

His member throbbed angrily and blasted out multiple thick payloads of rich creamy semen straight into her body! Julia clamped down her legs even harder around his back and wrapped her own arms around his shoulders keeping him snug deep as he unloaded a titanic amount of cum into her pussy!  
Loud pulsating sounds of thick syrupy substance could be heard from both Jaune and Julia as the latter received an abundance of it into the deep recesses of her body. She could feel her womb filling up to the brim and beyond stretching her face in an utterly happy smile as she held her lover close.

Glug glug glug

Jaune finished cumming at long last having pumped Julia full for roughly two minutes, he collapsed right there with her turning over with chest heaving raggedly. Just as he was about to pass out Julia rolled on top of him facing him with a sweet loving smile before she reached down and pulled him into another sweetened lip-lock between their lips. They had made out a good few minutes both of them felt spent enough to pass out together naked in each other's arms.

 **Act Four**

Somewhere beyond the location of the Arc household and the small town of Omble, Juliette Arc had arrived at the capital of Vale at the call of her emergency summons.

Hopping down from her Bullhead she landed in the middle of the city alongside several other confused looking huntsmen noticing that there were no Grimm to be seen anywhere.

Juliette wore her old huntsmen garb consisting of tight white pants slimming her legs, a light blue corset draped in a dark gold short jacket with long tight-fitting sleeves, a pair of dual multi-function short swords strapped to her thighs along with a black quadruple barreled shotgun strapped to her lower back. Her long flowing hair was done in a long ponytail draping down her side.

Around her, there were other huntsmen just like her that had also been called to the emergency scramble, but just like herself, they were all confused as to why there were no Grimm to be fighting.

"I know what I saw over the news feed on the way here, could they have just up and left this place right off the bat?" She asked herself looking around the area until it hit her.

"Mother…." She said acidly clenching her fists and stomping towards the center of Vale heading towards Beacon.

Taking a spot on a nearby bench she sat down massaging her brow in frustration.

'After that conversation we had I have to wonder why she suddenly did the kingdom a solid and spared it from a Grimm attack.' She thought to herself dreading the memory of seeing her mother's demonic face, even more so when recalling seeing her own face in its true form.

Her thoughts went back to Jaune and how this may be involved in her current ordeal with her daughters, then Juliette shivered with her arms wrapped around her shoulders when thinking of what Jaune would think when or if he discovers the truth about their family.

'He is the only one who doesn't know and I'm so afraid of what will follow when it comes time that he will.' She thought and looked over at the tower of Beacon with a grimace followed by a defeated sigh.

"I suppose I'll have to call her, won't I? The one sister I don't want to deal with is the only one can possibly help me through this. I might need all of them actually, every single sister I have, to help me figure out how to approach this. Approach telling my son the truth, accepting his decision, and….hoping he'll still love me." She said to herself grimacing at the thought of enlisting the aid of her platinum blonde bespectacled sister that works at Beacon Academy as a combat instructor.

Juliette then received a call from her Scroll and brought it out with a smile when she sees who it is.

"Trish? How are things over there?"

"Going smoothly, Mom. The plan went off without a hitch, by now Julia and Jaune are probably snoozing after fucking like rabbits. That hotel will be a good place for you and him whenever you come back, hell it'd be a good place for all of us including Sophia after she gets the sticks out her ass." Trish's voice buzzed over the Scroll creating a bright smile on Juliette's face.

Juliette was thankful and very happy that the rest of her daughters, barring Sophia and Margery, all supported her relationship with her son. She had an inkling they all felt the same way but was worried they'd never act on those feelings. Jaune had a habit of bringing those out in them whenever he was around, like a ball of pure white sunshine all the Arc women treasured him. Juliette was fairly sure all her own sisters would perhaps fee the same way, even her….up in Beacon tower.

"Thank you again, Trish, for putting up this plan on such short notice. I'm amazed at your craftiness in coming up with this right on the spot during the morning." Juliette noted hearing a playful snicker from her daughter.

"It was totally worth it, Mom. We all feel this way for Jaune, and we all don't mind sharing him with you so long as it brings the family closer together. There's just the Sophia and Margery issue we have to deal with, not to mention Grandma, but right now things are going well. Jaune and Julia are probably sleeping right now, Julia's probably stuffed with cum too, but once you get back and Jaune comes back we'll get those two prudes Margery and Sophia to wake up to their true feelings." Trish summarized with a proud smile.

"If only I'd been there to see how my sweet Arc angel reacted to those pictures of me and your sisters. I'm sure he probably got really frisky after seeing them." Juliette commented regretting not being with him.

"More than likely, but how will he feel when he sees our aunts like that I wonder? Hell, he probably doesn't even recognize them after not seeing them in forever, certainly didn't recognize the one acting as his combat teacher at Beacon."

Juliette grimaced and looked back to the school in question before getting up from her bench.

"No he didn't, and with good reason, that prudish high strung woman is still helping my mother after all. No time to visit his nephew or even tell him who she was when he first arrived at her school. It's time I go have a chat with my precious sister Glynda Not-so-Goodwitch."

 **End chapter**  
To be continued….

AN:This has been another completed and awesome commission for 'Mr What If', thanks for reading and look forward to more! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya guys, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and life as well as Azure too. I'm sorry if it took too long to post the next chapter. But trust me, this chapter will be worth the wait.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also a big shout out to Azure for updating this fic. If you want to commission a steamy and spicy fic like this one. Be sure to check out his so you can submit one or get early access of his upcoming story.**

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST! IF YOU ARE VERY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH INCEST, THEN THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU!**

Motherly Advice

Chapter Five- A Mother and Son Bonding Experience

CM for Mr What-If.

By Azure

Act One

Within the Arc Household it was nighttime and Sophia Arc was tossing about in her bed wearing a scant pair of high riding white shorts and flimsy pink tank top. Her beautiful face was marred in turmoil as she was having a bizarrely erotic dream that had her body becoming sweaty and her nether regions becoming moist.

"Oooh…! Jauney…" Sophia breathed hotly through closed eyes and flushed cheeks as the hazy visuals inside her dream consisted of herself naked with a shadowy figure of a handsome blonde man.

Inside that dream world she embraced his face, though unable to see beyond the shroud covering it despite the blonde hair he had on his head, and passionately locked lips with him in an embrace. Sophia felt his strong arms pick her up around the buttocks allowing her luscious long legs to wrap around his body. Sophia put all her unbridled passion into the lip-lock as the mysterious blonde man held her close absorbing her tongue into his mouth.

They eventually brought their frenzied kissing to a wall where he lifted up her shirt and pulled down her shirts until she was naked. Sophia's nude body stood before him unabashedly as he then revealed to her his long twelve inch erection before her. She saw it with marvel in her wide crystal blue eyes and salivated just before he picked her back up pinning her to the wall.

!

He thrusted his phallic monster into her tight sopping slit impaling the blonde woman fully on his penis before thrusting in and out of her waist! Sophia clung desperately onto his back with fingers clawing at his shoulders as her body rocked back and forth into the wall behind them! The blonde stud of a shadowy figure grunted and pumped with hard rutting hips into Sophia's tightening pussy!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpat!

The blonde figure grunted loudly after tossing his head back, the feeling of the girl's vagina clamping down on him was enough to push him ever closer to the edge. For Sophia she was hitting that peak now and felt her body convulse wildly in wet orgasmic pulses as she was cumming! Tossing her head back Sophia let out a shrill scream of ecstasy and came all over her shrouded lover, her legs quivered and her back arched as her body shuddered in orgasmic bliss all over him. This of course pushed the mystery blonde into his climax as well and bucked his hips into Sophia's waist cumming loudly inside her body! She felt her vaginal muscles clamp down squeezing him for everything he had and then some as her body felt the liquid warmth of his semen filling up her womb.

Just then the shroud lifted revealing her mystery lover's face and when it did Sophia's eyes went wide with stunned horror for she saw the masculine specimen who fucked her into oblivion turn out to be her own brother; Jaune.

*Gasps!*

Waking up in a sweaty heap Sophia bolted up from her bed waking from her dream and panting raggedly. She placed a hand to her head and one to her chest feeling her body for any sign of fever or irregularity till she noticed her white shorts sport a greatly dampened spot between her legs. Sophia lifted up the hem of her shorts and saw that her panties were soaking wet.

"*Sigh* I-I need to go into the shower, maybe that'll help clear my mind of these….thoughts." She said to herself and looked to the clock noticing it was sunrise at five thirty in the morning. Getting up she went into the bathroom and got naked, turning on the heated waters she was about to get in when she saw 'someone' laying there inside the shower naked looking like the life was sucked out of her.

"Lucy? H-have you been in here the entire night?" Sophia asked filled with concern as she saw her blonde well endowed sister sitting in the bathtub with spiritless half-lidded eyes that made her look like she were a robot.

Sophia pursed her lips when she was about to speak again, it hit her why she was like this and guilt stung deeply into the older sister.

"This is about Jaune, isn't it?" She asked and saw a wince of reaction from Lucy, who slowly nodded before leaning back against the tiled wall of the shower stall.

'She looks like she has given up on life.' Sophia noted and pursed her lips tearfully when she tried coming up with a just reason for seeing her sister like this. 'I'm not blind to how she feels about him, everyone knows what they've been doing together before we caught them, but still….it hurts to see my precious sister like this.' Sophia thought when looking back to Lucy's sullen form.

'It's for the good of the family, it's for the good of the family!' She trugged to reason within her own head but failed to feel any justification for the harm she caused. Then Sophia finally spoke up again as as she sat down on the side of the bathtub's rim next to her sister.

"You know, i used to look just like you are right now when it came to my first boyfriend." Sophia began and Lucy turned her head to listen in. "He wanted to take things fast and get me in bed, but I said 'no' every single time until it built a strain in our relationship. Then the day of the dance came and he dumped me right there in the middle of the auditorium. I've never been so devastated in all my life." She concluded feeling the morose feeling of that day stung her heart at recalling the memory.

"Just thought I'd share that with you, it may not be exactly what you're going through per se, but I like to think it's close." Sophia added when Lucy spoke up.

"Why do you not want us to be together then, Sophie? You've seen how Mom gets when she's heartbroken, dad's death would've been the end of her had it not been for Jaune. I feel the same way for him too and I'm fairly sure you're in that same camp as me and her." Lucy said back surprising Sophia and causing her cheeks to blush at the accusation.

"That's p-preposterous! Where do you even get such an indication from?" She protested in a sputtering clumsy way that had Luc rolling her eyes at her obviousness. "Besides, you know damn well what would happen if word gets out to the Valean council. The Arcs have been in their crosshairs ever since the Faunus war, if they see that we're in some kind of incestuous relationship with our brother we'd be forever disgraced, considered a laughing stock, and who knows what else!"

"Sophie, I think you're being a little paranoid about all that." Lucy commented until her oldest sister gave her a pointed hard look directly to her face when she spoke up again.

"What I am really afraid of, Lucy, is what Jaune and everyone else think if they find out our true heritage. You know what we are and what I'm talking about." She noted gravely and Lucy nodded in agreement. "I can't risk that they'll discover what we look like as well as our heritage, we'd be hunted down and killed or worse. I can't put the family in danger in like that, Lucy. Even if it means pulling the incestuous plug on mom's and your happiness."

Act 2

Elsewhere in another part of Omble….

A stream of light hit Jaune's face from the blinds slowly waking him up. He grumbled groggily as he blinked his eyes awake to see himself lying on his back naked atop the hotel bed he slept in. Looking to the side he noticed a human shaped imprint next to him with nobody in it making him wonder where his sister went. Then…

Schlup!

"Mmnngh! Ooohh man!" Jaune moaned out when feeling the warm wet sensation of a hot mouth wrap around his dick from underneath the sheets. It started moving by pulling up and down on his member until he pulled off the blanket revealing Julia there sucking on his dick with tightly pursed cherry pink lips.

"Morning, Julia. Giving me a 'wake up call'?" Jaune asked softly relishing in the feeling of his having his dick sucked intensely by his sexy sister. Julia was all but naked everywhere else and wore only a pair of fluffy cat ears on her blonde head as it pumped up and down on his sausage scraping every inchi of his phallic skin with wet moist lips.

With a wet plop Julia detached her lips from his cock temporarily in order to speak.

"Hmmm! Good morning, Jauney." She said musically while gingerly stroking his length within her right hand. "Kitten wants her milk, she is thirsty."

Jaune snickered and nodded as Julia brought her mouth back to swallow in his length and start savagely pumping her head on it taking him in deep and constricting every inch of his large length within her throat! Jaune started breathing fast and felt the build up to his climax coming as his sister bobbed and slurped all of his dick every time she landed her face on it.

Wet loud smacking noises erupted between Julia's face and Jaune's hips as it continued going for several minutes straight until the cheerleader heard her darling brother begin to cum. Tossing his head back Jaune delivered a loud groan and started bucking his hips into Julia's sweet pretty face delivering thick ropes of cum down her throat!

She smiled widely with her lips around his dick and swallowed each gulp of it down the drain tasting her brother's tasty spunk on her tongue! Jaune groaned in pleasure as she swallowed every drop and sucked her lips on his dick more until he was finished. With a wet plop Julia pulled herself off his dick leaving a gooey trail of sperm and saliva connecting her lips to it. Showing him a pool of cum within her mouth she closed it with a loud gulp and chugged the rest down the hatch with a taste filled sigh.

"Delicious, full of protein, and incredibly tasty. Makes for a great morning starter. What say we get some breakfast, hm cutie pie?" Julie asked cutely pushing a finger to her cheek and flashing him a wink.

After getting up from the bed and dressing in a fresh change of clothes Jaune and Julia sat at the hotel's cafe eating breakfast until Julia pried him for information on his life at Beacon.

"Well I might've already mentioned this earlier but I am a leader of my own team of kickass other students. Team JNPR is what we go by and I, well , lead them with battle plans coordination and the occasional wild combination attack that never works. But I've made lots of friends there, four of them being from Team RWBY, they're the best in our year." Jaune continue talking until he brought up the mention of 'Pyrrha Nikos', with whom the sisters knew had a tremendous crush on their brother. Why he didn't notice was a mystery in nature yet at the same time not too surprising to the Arc girls.

"Tell me a little about this Pyrrha, sounds like quite a partner." Julia asked cheerily while wearing a pair of black skin-tight yoga pants with a white nearly see-through tank top. Her hair was in cute twin tails again and her face naturally looking beautiful with pouting red cheeks and soft sweet pink lips.

"Well okay, Pyrrha is amazing. There's really no other way to describe her, she's smart, beautiful, sweet, and really talented as a huntress." Jaune began and Julia couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy in her heart when hearing him talk about her like that.

"You have a crush on her? Or on any women in general at your school? Sounds like you'd be drowning in ladies if you didn't take Dad's advice to heart about confidence." Julia noted sipping from her coffee mug. Jaune chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I used to have one on a member of Ruby's team; Weiss Schnee. She is this sophisticated angelic fencer that uses a lot of spells with her Dust, she is a straight up hottie, but unfortunately she kinda hates my guts so I stopped pursuing her. I was shot down one time, then plenty more times when asking her out on a date. But that's yesterday news, things are different now and it was just a silly crush I had." Jaune explained until Julia thought about Pyrrha.

"What about Pyrrha? She seems like she might have a crush on you, you'd have to be pretty dense to not notice, Jauney." Julia said making Jaune frown slightly when he spoke up next.

"Well I've noticed….after some time of not noticing, I can be pretty dumb never noticing these things, but honestly I sorta imprinted Pyrrha as another sister. There's so much about her that's so warm and comforting that I can't help but see her that way and not the same way as I see all of you now. Ironic, huh? I probably don't feel that way for her like I do you, Trish, Lucy, and mom, and everyone else if things don't become bad." Jaune admitted feeling a little ashamed of himself until Julia reached out touching his hands comfortingly with a sweet smile on her face.

Jaune smiled back and the two leaned in for a deep loving kiss across the table with no one the wiser about them being brother and sister.

Later the pair headed back to the Bullhead port only to find that the maintenance banner over the town's one Bullhead was still up as repairs were underway. This unnerved them as Jaune pulled out his scroll to call Trish as people around stood in disgruntlement at the situation.

'Uh oh, this might be bad. If they don't get that thing in the air soon we might have a negativity infestation going on, and that can only mean trouble with Grimm. Might be looking into it too much, but still.' Julia thought as Jaune's scroll picked up the voice of Trish on the other line.

"Hey, Noodle. How was the hanky panky between you and Julia last night?" Trish's chuckling voice spoke out causing them to blush as Jaune cleared his throat speaking up to her again.

"Trish, what's the status on the Bullhead over on your side of town? The one over here is still out of commission, me and Julie might be worried all the negativity is gonna attract the Grimm soon."

"Pshaw, relax, doofus. Despite this town being so cheap about airline business they radioed the Mistral Kingdom for a 's a Bullhead heading your way after receiving a distress signal from your town, so relax and kick back knocking boots again if you will. Don't forget to record it for me." Trish said making Jaune blush embarrassedly as Julia waved her own Scroll around confirming her request with a quick nod.

Around them the rest of the crowd gathering around the maintenance banner cheered as they heard the conductor for the Bullhead service announce one being sent their way for assistance.

"Well that's a relief. Was beginning to really get worried there for a second." Jaune admitted and Julia nodded in agreement before taking his hand into hers squeezing it affectionately.

"What say we head back to the hotel and wait for it, we got some time before it gets here. And besides…." Julia leaned into his ear with a sexy smile. "...I might be feeling frisky enough again to sheathe your special sword in me, Jauney. But most of all I just want to cuddle with the boy I love with all my heart." She cooed sending shivers up his spine while taking his hand and leading him back to the hotel nearby.

When they got back to the hotel Jaune and Julia sat comfortably together on a bed simply watching television with a blanket draped over their bodies. Julia's hand crept down underneath Jaune's pants playing with his dick, though flaccid was still long enough to be very impressive. Turning their heads to each other Jaune and Julia locked lips making out steamily with each other until the news alert on the television caught their eye.

"This is Lisa Lavender here on today's nightly news. There have been signs of strange and unusual Grimm activity happening near the capital of Vale this week." She began causing Jaune's brows to raise up in surprise.

'Vale? Isn't that where mom was sent to?' He thought in growing worry until Lavender continued.

"Shockingly they had not attacked our walls or tried entering the city, instead this mass horde of Grimm just seems to mysteriously appear out of nowhere and disappear just like magic. Authorities and Huntsmen are concerned and wary at best, but so far it seems there is no chaos happening within our kingdom walls as of yet. Regardless it is advised to stay alert and vigilant for Grimm have never acted this way or with any form of intelligence and instant mobility. This is Lisa Lavender signing off."

"Huh, that is weird. Never thought Grimm could just magically appear, do nothing, then disappear like they've been doing. Talk about freaky." Jaune noted staring at the screen while Julia furrowed her brow knowingly in an unpleasant frown.

'Grandmother….only she could be capable of such a thing. Why bother pulling a hat trick on a legion of Grimm in the first place though?' Julia thought scowling until she looked to her side at Jaune's gentle clueless face and relaxed back into her more bubbly mask of optimism. 'Better not to bring any attention to it, Jaune doesn't need to know about Grandmother Salem or our heritage. At least not yet…'

"You're right, that is freaky, Jauney." She chirped pulling him deeper into her chest deliberately smothering his face into her breasts until a knock was heard from their door. "Hold me close and protect me, my Knight in shining armor."

*Knock knock*

"Huh, maybe it's room service. I'll go up and get it." Jaune said with flushed cheeks after feeling Julia's tits press against his face. Getting up and walking over to it he opened the door and was met with another pair of tits smothering face! Courtesy of a Trish Arc literally squeezing him into a hearty hug!

"Noodle! My noodle! I've missed you so!" Trish cheered feeling Jaune's arms flail about as he was struggling for air inside of Trish's busty cleavage!

"Trish!" Julia called out excitedly and bounced off of the bed to go over and greet her sister while Jaune started to go limp due to a lack of air.

"Oops! Sorry, honey. Here." Trish let go of her smothering hug letting Jaune take in a deep inhale of air like his life depended on it.

"You trying to kill me, woman?" He wheezed panting like he ran a marathon while Trish chuckled.

"What can I say, I missed you very much, my special noodle." Trish said nonchalantly with a shrug as another pair of footsteps entered the door.

"Really, Trish. I do say you should have more tact in treating a boy, you don't have to wear him out until after you get him into the bed with you." A more mature sounding womanly voice spoke up causing Jaune to bolt his head up to see his mother Juliette Arc standing there in the flesh wearing a motorcyclist jumpsuit of red.

"M-Mom? Is that really you?" Jaune uttered in awe as he stepped closer and reached his hands out to her feeling to see he wasn't hallucinating after losing air. It had felt like a lifetime since he last saw this beautiful blonde goddess of a woman; between Sophia's lockdown of the house to his trip to the hotel with Julia, Jaune felt like it was years since he saw the woman he lost his virginity to.

Juliette looked rough in appearance with hair messy, her body sweaty with her outfit covered in dirt and rough patches, but despite all that she was still as beautiful and angelic as she always was. She looked as though she had been through quite a journey recently. Juliette reached out cupping Jaune's face, ignoring the small tear streaks, and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss of pure taboo love.

"HHhmmm!" Juliette moaned as she held her son in close with her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips crushing against his own with her tongue sliding down his throat tasting him after so long.

Julia and Trish watched with heartfelt warmth as Juliette used the back of her left heel to close the door behind them giving them privacy. Jaune moaned happily inside his mother's mouth feeling her tongue swirl up around cleaning it out while tasting him. Juliette hiked her left leg up his side and wrapped it around his buttocks allowing her to grind herself on him for several more minutes before they eventually broke off.

"Muaah! I've been sorely missing that for what feels like forever, honey." Juliette cooed blissfully in a hot breath after she pulled apart from Jaune's mouth. That was until she saw him frown when the memory of the night came back to haunt them.

"Jaune...I don't accept Margery's theory." Juliette began causing him to look up at her in surprise. "I know she's smart and has plausibility to assume her theory is right, but I don't believe in it and never will. I knew what I felt when we first began this relationship of ours, it wasn't widow's grief nor any form of rebound. It may have started with me needing a shoulder to lean on after your father's passing,and then it went further after practicing with you on how to talk to girls, but that's when I felt the spark. The same kind of spark I felt with your father Jonathan confessed to me so long ago. It was pure love and I know I love you with all my heart, Jaune! That is my answer to my smartass daughter's divisive analysis. Let's prove it again." Juliette stated making all her kids in the room feel wowed by her resolve as Jaune tearfully chuckled before pulling her into his arms and dipping her down for another sweet impassioned kiss.

"Jeez, get a hotel room, you two." Trish retorted earning a flat look from Julia next to her. "Oh right, we're already in one. Duh." She added smacking her forehead.

"Mmhhh! *pant* I know that you are the one for me, Jaune. *Smacks lips* I don't mind sharing you with my daughters, you'll be the alpha male of this pack, of this harem." Juliette moaned as they continued swabbing lips with tongues curling around each other until eventually Jaune pulled her up and broke off for a breath leaving both of them breathing rapidly after that intensity.

"I...Mom...I don't know what to say, I mean all the things Sophia warned us about could still happen. I know I love you with all my heart just like you love me, but can we really do this?" Jaune questioned when his mother popped the question.

"Yes, we can. Allow me to prove it to you. Jaune Luna Arc, will you go out with me?" Juliette posed as though proposing to him, despite the cheesiness of it Jaune gushed and nodded like a schoolboy in love until he froze and looked sullen.

"Wait, I-we cant. Sophia and Margery will know for sure that something's up." He reluctantly pointed out.

"Just go, you idiot." Both Trish and Julia said in unison catching him by surprise as they continued.

"We insist, Jauney, none of the townspeople here even know you much less recognize either of you two going on a date with each other. Why do you think I picked this place for you and Julia's fuckfest?" Trish pointed out earning a nod of growing understanding on Jaune's face.

"I agree, Jaune. Plus this will be a good chance for you two to really bond further than you already have. Get to know each other,know Mom as Juliette Arc and not just your mother. Make it more about romance than it is about sex so you'll really know that you're meant to be together. Oh it's so romantic." Julia added exuberantly as the two stood quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Alright then, let's do this." Jaune confirmed as Trish whipped out a duffle bag of clothing she had been carrying before her arrival here.

Jaune was now dressed in his regular duds such as blue jeans, his famous Pumpkin Pete sweater that made his sisters laugh uproariously about. Despite pouting like a kicked puppy he rolled with it, meanwhile Juliette came out of the hotel bathroom wearing a lovely white sundress with straps over her shoulders and some cleavage showing, on her beautiful flawless feet were white sandals.

Walking toward the front door Juliette hooked an arm around Jaune's right pulling him close with a flirtatious giggle as they walked out of the hotel and into the world to enjoy themselves in each other's company.

Trish and Julia stayed in to get comfy and watch some TV, with Trish looking to her knowingly with expectation.

"You brought the goods, sis?" Trish asked and Julia nodded cutely pulling out one of the duffle bags she came with.

They opened it up and a smile dawned on Trish's face in excitement of how kinky tonight's events will be.

"Mama likes, or rather mama will like, and so will Jauney." Trish commented as Jaune and Juliette walked out into the nearby park for a simple picnic together.

Setting down the mat and securing its flatness Jaune finished laying out the picnic placement on the grassy hill with Juliette coming up behind him carrying the basket of food. Fortunately it was springtime and everything outside was clear and fresh making it perfect for the picnic together.

"I brought chicken sandwiches, I know they're your favorite as much as they are mine. There's plenty of other things in here by the way, I really have to hand it to your sister Julia for preparing such food for our outing, but I think she might've originally meant to have this with you." Juliette pointed out with a gentle smile as Jaune pulled her in by the shoulders and relaxed her with a soft sweet kiss to her lips.

Juliette hummed blissfully in his arms as they stood there staying attached until eventually breaking off and sitting down. The blonde goddess of a mother sat comfortably against Jaune's side as he sat leaning against the tree trunk behind them. Jaune started beguiling her with tales of his life at Beacon starting with his chaotic initiation and his rise as Team Leader following his fight with an Ursa major within the Forever Falls forest. When he brought up the names of Xiao Long and Rose Juliette immediately recounted a memory of her own youth years in Beacon.

"That name brings me back, I think I remember the father and uncle of your friends. I certainly knew a Qrow Branwen, that's for sure." Juliette recounted making Jaune look at her in impressed surprise.

"Really? I don't know much about Ruby and Yang's families, tell me more."

"Well, he was a classmate of mine in Grimm studies and I think he might've had a crush on me around that time." Juliette began as Jaune listened in closely. "I think one time I told him, sarcastically mind you, to wear a skirt before he could consider me viewing him as a man. And to my surprise he literally did! I think his friend Tai put him up to it as a larf because Qrow didn't follow a lot of social cues!"

She laughed along with Jaune as she went with her story detailing how the rest of Qrow Branwen's team were like the Team RWBY of her generation. Sitting together on the picnic hilltop Jaune listened and laughed with Juliette for nearly two hours more with his hand gently resting on top of hers squeezing it affectionately.

Before either of them knew it the sun had set and it was getting dark prompting the mother son pair to pack up their belongings and prepare to head out.

"I'll let Trish and Julia know we're on our way back to the hotel. Hopefully they'll have some pizza waiting for us." Juliette stated fingering a text message onto her scroll and sending it to her daughters.

"Sounds like a plan, now c'mere, milady." Jaune said in a gentlemanly way offering his arm to Juliette.

"My what a gentleman." Juliette giggled happily as she took it and walked together with Jaune laying her head on his shoulder and appearing like a pair soon-to-be married lovers to any onlookers.

Act Three

Taking the long walk back to the hotel simply enjoying each other's company and warmth, Jaune and Juliette finally arrived and opened up the door. What greeted them was the mesmerizing sight of both sexy blonde sisters wearing transparent nighties and posing on the bed for their brother.

"H-hot…! Wow!" Jaune stammered feeling the steam shoot out of his ears and his face light up in red while Juliette closed the door behind him. Feeling his erection raise immediately within his pants after he saw Trish wearing a silk black nightie revealing her nipples and soft pubic patch through the fabric. Julia wore a red one and had her hair down giving her a sexy super model appearance, both girls giggled playfully once they saw him sporting an erection that threatened to tear through his pants.

"Hhu, he's excited alright. Best not to wait since its our last day in town since we have to go back before Sophia is on to us." Julia giggled.

"Yep, let's make this night special for our darling brother. I'll go grab the camera." Trish said hopping off the bed to head over to a duffle bag on the dresser while Julia bounced up and headed over to Jaune.

"And I'll help him shed those annoying clothes." She purred as she felt her hands all over Jaune's face feeling up his cheeks before leaning onto his lips for a brief kiss. Jaune immediately relaxed into it dropping the picnic equipment and feeling Julia's and Juliette's hands roam all over his body tugging of his clothing.

"Sounds like a plan." Juliette chimed in with an equally husky voice while pulling the Pumpkin Pete hoodie over his head. She and her daughters marveled at the sight of his nice honed chest and abs, feeling them up while they brought him to the bed removing everything else.

"I can't tell you girls how happy I am that you support this; me and him, him and the rest of you." Juliette let out happily as she removed the sundress she was wearing by pulling it down her shoulders and stepping out of the pile appearing naked. She hadn't been wearing any bras or panties since planning this special night, now standing at the foot of the bed naked she showed Jaune all her nude beauty with full busty chest, slim waist, and wide hips exposing her moistening pussy.

Julia tugged down Jaune's boxers allowing for his foot length erection to spring free making all three women salivate at the sight of it. Juliette beckoned Trish to place the camera on a prog stand and join in on the fun as all three Arc women piled onto the bed placing their lips all over Jaune.

Hot breathy moaning sounds followed as Juliette, Trish, and Julia all started kissing along Jaune's neck romantically before pulling themselves up to his face locking lips with him in alternation!

"Hhmmm! Mmhhua!" Juliette breathed out wetly in oral bliss as she pulled apart his lips and slided in her tongue allowing it to swirl around inside his mouth.

Trish and Julia kissed along his jawline in soft sensual nibbles waitin for their turn, the instant Juliette pulled her sloppy lips and tongue from the inside of her boy's mouth the other two girls jumped in. First Jaune made out with Julia, who grabbed ahold of his face pulling him deeply onto her lips as she poured out her love for him into their lip-lock. Then came Trish, who tugged on Jaune's face after he broke off from Julia and cupped his chin while shoving her tongue down his throat like her mother. The trio made out in turns with the male object of their affections for minutes onward Jaune wrapping his arms around their bodies pulling them close lovingly.

Eventually Jaune sat up continuing to swap loving tongue filled kisses between his mother and sisters when Julia moved herself behind him and started stroking his thick long length from behind his body making him mewl inside of Trish's mouth. Her hands were gentle and soft despite the firm grip on his penis, she happily pumped them up and down on his shaft while kissing up his neck hotly for minutes on end until Juliette grabbed the camera off the stand and handed it to Jaune.

"Make sure to record what comes next, honey. We're gonna all want to rewatch this 'family bonding' moments later on." Juliette purred as she and Trish positioned themselves on their knees from the side of the bed after twisting Jaune over to face them. His dick sprang and twitched back and forth inside of Julia's busy fingers, eventually she removed them in order to allow her mother and Trish to lean themselves forward latching their wet hungry lips onto his dick!

"Hhhoaaahh! Dang…! Ooohh!" Jaune breathed out as he felt the spongy moistness of his mother's lips suckle in the skin of his balls lovingly while Trish licked up the underside of his shaft.

Julia moved herself over to join them in kneeling at Jaune's waist before she too latched her waiting mouth onto his junk. Soon loud wet smacking sounds of three pairs of lips hungrily slurped,sucked, and kissed the genitals belonging to the sole male Arc whom they held candle for.

Jaune tossed his head back moaning loudly with harder breaths as the girls rotated their positions to switch where and what they'd be grazing their lips over. He held the camera steadily letting it watch and record the visual of Julia sucking on his balls while Juliette and Trish licked up the sides of his large penis together in unison! Between the immeasurable slurping sensations Jaune was receiving as well as the sheer hotness of his mother and sisters going to down on his cock Jaune felt he was edging closer to release. They carried on like this for several more heated minutes until their mother surprised them with an act of assertion. Juliette bumped the other two girls off his meat just so she could inhale his entire length into her mouth cushioning it with her throat! Jaune let out a profound mewl of bliss when he felt his mother deepthroat him. Despite initially pouting at their mother's behaviour Trish and Julia peacefully let it go and watched as their mother feverishly humped her face onto their brother's cock!

Between the intense slurping sounds of her lips pushing and pulling back on his length the girls heard their breath loudly as held his head back moaning in bliss. The girls were fascinated by the spectacle of seeing their mother facefuck herself rampantly on Jaune's dick to the point of seeing a bulge come out of her throat as she hammered her hungry back on wasn't going to last much longer and eventually let out a large roar of ecstasy as he accidentally pulled his glistening dong from his mother's mouth before cumming!

!

Thick bulges of sperm travel up his shaft from his bloated balls and erupted out of the tip of his member splattering Juliette's breasts and face as she opened up her mouth determined to catch it all! Like loud blasts of white creamy lava Jaune came like a volcano painting the top half of his mother in his spunk before dying down in a finish.

Juliette knelt moaning happily with stars in her eyes and a mouth filled with a pool of her son's cum. She swished it around with her tongue and prepared herself to swallow it until Julia reached grabbing her by the cum spackled shoulders and forced her lips on her in a surprise raunchy act of sucking out the cum pooled in her mouth into hers!

'Holy!' Jaune thought in great arousal as his member became steel hard at the debaucherous sight of his sister making out hungrily with their mother. Wads and splashes of sperm made their way into Julia's hungry mouth from her mother's moaning lips, Jaune was capturing every moment possible as she pulled from her mother's wet mouth to show him a literal mouthful of his essence.

Julia quickly waved Trish over to come near her and when she did the cheerleader cradled her older sister's face as rose up and dripped some of Jaune's semen straight down onto Trish's eager outstretched tongue sharing on the bounty. The camera recorded everything including his mother gulping down what was left of her share as Trish and Julia did the same. He was steel hard now and would be for a good long while after witnessing that raunchy act of incest. Things only picked up with both the girls turning to their mother, who visibly still had long thick streaks of sperm painted across her chest coating her tits. The sisters nodded to each other evilly and tackled their mother down placing their mouths around her breasts scraping up every ounce of cum into their mouths with their tongues.

Jaune moaned in heavily aroused sputters as he stroked his long twitching dick to the scene of his sisters eating the cum off of their mother's body.

"Mmnggh! Hhaahh! Girls!" Juliette moaned in blissful agony as she felt Julia trace her lips up from her chest to put them to Juliette's lips once again making out with her! She mother moaned into her daughter's mouth and held the back of her head closely while Trish swirled her tongue over and around her breasts scooping up as much of Jaune's cum as possible before joining in.

"Grgghh! Can't take it anymore." Jaune stammered to himself feeling extremely horny and very virile. Planting the camera back on the tripod stand he got up stood up over the blonde trio of women with a knowing smirk before pulling them up.

"HHhaaaa! OOh yess! Oh how I've missed this! I love you Jaune! Hooaah!" Juliette wailed loudly in bliss as she was placed on all fours atop the bed with Jaune behind her feverishly sliding his cock into her tight sopping cunt from behind!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!

Jaune was a beast possessed by lust as he drilled into his mother's pussy from behind her buttocks with hard smacks of his waist slamming into her. She wasn't alone however, on her sides were the sisters Julia and Trish moaning heavily and hotly as their brother Jaune fucked their tight juicy cunts with strong thrusts of his fingers from each hand!

All three were lined up along the bed with him pounding his dick savagely into his mother's twat and finger banging the others! The bed creaked and the camera watched it all recording the bliss filled faces of the women moaning to Jaune's touch!

"Oh how lucky am I to have my stud of a son fucking me from behind! This is paradise and I've missed out on it for too long! Oaaahhh!" Juliette moaned out as her pussy stretched and smacked againts Jaune's monster erection drilling into her slit with hard fettered thrusts!

"*pant pant* Don't rub it in, mom! He'll be doing us next and it's gonna be in the ass!*moans* You'll see!" Trish declared challengingly as she rocked back and forth to Jaune's right hand feverishly fucking her pussy with his fingers.

Julia was busy breathing loudly in bliss filled moans as she rocked back and forth into Jaune's left hand similar to Trish, only difference was he was fingering cunt rapidly making her knees feel unstable while he hammered into his mother. She soon started hearing her talk dirty to Jaune in the lewdest ways possible.

"Fuck me, Jaune! Rail me in either my ass or my pussy! Treat me like I am yours! Because I am yours! Forever to fuck however long you desire, I'll only spread these legs open for you! Mmnnggh!" Juliette moaned happily grinding her hips as she slammed back into Jaune's waist feeling every inch of him drill into her deep! The bulbous head of his meat pushed repeatedly into her cervix occasionally fucking its way into her womb in slick hard frenzied thrusts!

"Mom….no, Juliette….! I love you too! I always will! That goes to all of you, I want to be able to do this with you all every day for as long as I live!" Jaune roared slamming his body into Juliette's quivering snatch faster!

The blonde milf of a mother moaned loudly feeling jolts of pleasure up her spin as her son drove into her deep!

"Jaune! I want you to knock me up! Please, pump me full of everything so that I'll have your baby! Oaaahh!" With that Juliette came and Jaune, upon hearing those words, felt so revved up he plunged all the way into his mother's snatch with half his length sticking out into her womb and cumming an explosion!

"Aagghh! Here it comes, mom! Aaah I love you!" Jaune bellowed with a heated flushed face as his balls loudly throbbed pumping bulge after bulge of cum through his member so that it spat out thick viscous wads of sperm into Juliette's unprotected womb! Juliette felt like she reached heaven as she felt her monster of a climax hit her along with the fulfilling sensation of her son's thick warm cum flooded her depths!

Glug!Glug! Glug….!

Jaune came for what felt like forever until eventually ceasing leaving Juliette to crumble along the bedspread with a goofily blissful smile plastered on her face. Sperm oozed out of her freshly fucked cunt making a mess of the bed as Trish rolled her mother over and took her place at Jaune's waist. Her taut ass hotdogged Jaune's twitching still-hard erection readily as she looked over her shoulder with a lip bitten smile on her face.

"Sorry, Julia, I called next. Besides I want my precious Noodle to ram me into the ass and make me see the stars." Trish commented earning a soft pout from Julia. "Jaune...you know how much I like it in the ass, right?"

Jaune nodded after coming down from his rapid breathing.

"Well, As much as I want you to fuck me crazy in the other hole and pump me full of baby batter like you did mom, I'm afraid we don't have the time for it in case Sophia and Margery don't work out. But I will have this in my cooch later and boy will I ride you until you call me 'Mama'." Trish declared licking her lips seductively with a piercing half-lidded gaze. She gripped Jaune's hard twitching meat and lined it up with her anus pushing herself in and feeling the wind knock out of her upon filling up with it!

"Aaagghh! NNgggh!" Trish moaned through clenched teeth as she felt his large cum spackled rod wedge into her ass stretching out her damp warm anal cavity to constrict on it upon entering.

Jaune started breathing quickly as he was overcome with pure unbridled lust. Taking his hand out of Julia's convulsing cunt he grabbed each of Trish's hips and started pounding into her asshole making her moan loudly!

"Hey! I need some loving too!" Julia protested childishly in a cute way as she sat up and felt her mother come up behind cradling her breasts in each hand.

"Shh, fret not, Julia. Mommy's got you." Juliette purred from behind surprising Julia and making her moan as she started kissing up her neck sensually with succulent nibbles. Her mother's hands tenderly squeezed and fondled the girl's breasts in soft rotations making her breath hotly closing her eyes as she got lost in gentle ecstasy.

"Julia, you should know that anal sex is painful at first, but it's very pleasurable in the end. As you can see." Juliette said soothingly as she watched Jaune rut savagely into Trish's supple buttocks making waves of skin slap across her cheeks with each plowing thrust into her rectum! Trish's deliriously sexed up face was a surefire indicator of that as her body jolted around in back and forth motion.

"I...I want to try, to have what they're experiencing. I need to fill Jauney's dick wedge between my ass filling me up and stretching me out." Julia purred with a lip bitten expression of lust until she felt her mother turn her head to the side facing her directly. Julia could feel the older woman's breath up close as their lips were mere inches apart.

"Well then, let's have him take care of your sister before we get you 'initiated' into it, baby." Juliette purred sending shivers up her spine until she latched her lips onto her daughter's hungrily making out with her with sloppy exchanges of lips and tongues sliding between them.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!

"Ohh hooo yeah! Mmmmhh! Jauney! Oh Jauney!" Trish howled slamming her buttocks rapidly with loud smacks into his waist as his dick pounded hard into her body! Trish's ass clenched and squeezed down hard on Jaune's meat while she clenched the sheets below in a frenzy feeling ever closer to cumming!

Meanwhile in the background Juliette and Julia had arranged themselves in a mother-daughter tribadism position with Juliette on top holding Julia's right leg over her shoulder scissoring her pussy over her daughter's. The sinful exchange had Julia tossing her head back moaning loudly as her mother grinded her pussy strongly against her moist mound! She even grabbed the younger's tits with one hand squeezing them to deliver maximum pleasure while grinding herself along her waist.

In the background they heard Trish's screams of ecstasy reach a crescendo and saw her shuddering violently in orgasmic bliss soaking the bed with her cunt juices while her ass clenched down on Jaune's length! Jaune of course felt overwhelmed by the damp warm tightness of his sister's ass and bucked his hips into her buttocks unleashing another viscous load of sperm into her bowels!

After they finished cumming Trish collapsed onto the bed like Juliette had done earlier wearing the same expression and struggling not to pass out. Jaune pulled out of her taut buttocks releasing a gooey trail of sperm connecting from his dick to her stretched out anus hole. Trish was on the verge of slumbering darkness when she heard Julia's voice rang out.

"I want it in the ass too, Jauney! Please fuck me like you did Trish just now!"

Jaune turned his head over to see his mother and Julia still locked in the scissoring position rubbing their clits over each other's erotically as he saw Julia give him a pleading look from afar.

"Julia….it's pretty intense. I'm afraid of hurting you if I try jamming this…." He gestured to his still erect cock plopping out of Trish's anus. "...up your backdoor. You sure you still want it?"

Julia nodded without hesitation as she removed herself from her mom's nether region and crawled over to Jaune, pushing Trish out the way and herself on all fours tapping her buttocks against his shaft.

"Well you're determined. Alright then, let me just grab this first." Jaune said reaching for a bottle of lube that had been placed on the side table of the bed and squeezed some of it out lathering his cock while Trish and Juliette grabbed the bottle and lathered some around Julia's pucked anus hole. With that done Jaune started pushing it forward into the cleft of Julia's tight supple ass while the other two women sat on each side of her body holding open her butt cheeks in preparation. That is until Trish said something to stop them.

"Wait!" She called out grabbing the attention of the other three and smiled seductively. "I have a more creative idea in mind for this."

Rearranging their positions and strapping certain 'items' to themselves Trish got everyone prepared in no time flat.

Juliette was laying back into the large pillows of the bed with her legs spread wide for Julia, on her large tits was a pair of nibble vibrators on and buzzing into her nipples while an anal bead vibrator had been sticking out of her ass shaking inside of Juliette's anus on the highest maximum setting making her moan gutturally in wait. Julia was on her hands and knees like before, but now facing her mom's vaginal lips up close to the point she can taste it. She even felt the heat radiating from it and saw trails of white goo continue to slowly seep out of her lips. Trish had been placed underneath her sister like two ends of a sandwich also feeling their mother's cooch close to her face, and just like Juliette Trish had on a pair nipple vibrators attached along with a vibrating anal bead cord sticking out of her ass.

Jaune was hunched on top of Julia's exposed ass read to plow it as he held her hips. His dick had been aching to drive into her warm velvet pocket of a perfectly fit taut buttocks.

"Julia, you ready?" He asked and received a nod from her as she reached back affectionately stroking his face with her right hand.

Jaune nodded and started pushing himself forward slowly encasing his rod in between the warm tight orifice of her anus. Julia clenched her teeth as she felt her anal cavity stretch to accommodate Jaune's large length filling her up, she was breathing hotly and felt her legs quivering while Jaune was groaning at feeling her tightness surround him.

"Aaagghh! Oohh Jauney!" Julia purred out feeling the pain of having her ass stretched out dull somewhat in lue of the pleasure of Jaune's length pushing all the right buttons to her sensitive centers of pleasure within her body. It was still a winding experience feeling her ass stretch out like it had been, thankfully having a nimble body like hers with a dancer's flexibility softened the hurt. Julia was feeling worlds of pleasure thanks to her brother drilling her asshole with his large dick.

"Go faster, Jauney! I can take it! I feel everything painful becoming the opposite now! Fuck my ass like you mean it, darling!" Julia cried out with stars in her eyes prompting Jaune to start pumping down into her ass fucking her anus like a freshly deflowered pussy!

Julia was beside herself with bliss as she writhed and undulated between herself and Trish feeling Jaune's impressive cock hammer into her anus!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!

Jaune then clicked the remote he held for the nibble vibrators sending vibrating sensations coursing throughout Trish and Juliette's bodies making them moan loudly alongside Julia!

The room quickly escalated into a noisy wet romp of sex with Jaune plowing his sister's taut virgin ass while she made out with her mother's exposed pussy! Juliette had curled herself back onto the pillows writhing with legs dangling in the air as her daughter Julia ate her cunt out! Dabbles of Jaune's cum got sucked into her mouth like yogurt ice cream dripping off the edge. Juliette moaned loudly grabbing Julia's face and grinding her hips onto it while Trish aided in sloppy tonguing both her sister and her mother at the same time!

Jaune was thrusting himself loudly into Julia's taut ass feeling the insane waves of pleasure course through his body believing he could get used to this. Hearing all three of them moan pleasurably underneath him, with the sisters sloppily making out with each other and tonguing out their mother in unison to Juliette panting heavily in orgasmic bliss. He felt this could be an everyday norm in their lives once they get things settled with Sophia and Margery back home.

Tossing back his head and moaning heatedly he could picture it now; the home life of being there with all seven of his sisters and his mother happily clutching her ring wearing hand with his. The two kissingly lovingly at the table as the sisters crowded around him to get their turn as well, a few them including Juliette sporting heavily pregnant bellies while doing so. In the background there was a pitter patter of kids running around the house and rushing into the dining room to tackle their father in a happy little pile wearing Pumpkin Pete clothing and having cute little faces. Why he was thinking of such a future right now in his young life meant only one thing; that he wanted to make that dream happen more than anything else. He'll turn Margery and he'll win over Sophia, then he'll go on to bring the family closer by bedding them as well as the other sisters cementing their newfound lifestyle and creating a new generation of family members.

With that thought in mind Jaune felt his end approaching as he slammed into Julia's buttocks several more times before clutching her hips tightly and driving his hips in for a final thrust before bellowing in climax!

!

"Oooohhh Jauneeeeyyy!" Julia screeched feeling her body seize up in a gushing orgasm as she felt Jaune's length burrow into her buttocks and throbbed with hard violent pulses filling up her bowels with cum while she clenched down on it orgasmically!

Shuddering in their climactic finishes as well both Juliette and Trish had succumbed to the pleasure of being eaten out and feeling the vibrating devices bring them under! Shuddering in climax their bodies shook alongside Julia's while Jaune continue to buck himself into her ass filling her up with spunk!

"Ah! Aah! Aaahh…! Hmmmm!" Julia purred in peaceful post-coital bliss as she and her family members came down from their high relaxing atop of the now very messy bed. Juliette lay there panting, Trish lay underneath her sister's naked body breathing raggedly, and Julia drifted into a recuperating state of recovery with a very happy smile written on her face.

Jaune pulled out of Julia's ass leaving a soft warm trail of sperm oozing out, as per tradition, before getting up to the shut off the camera and take out the SD card to put into his scroll for safe keeping. Feeling spent himself after that mammoth fuckfest Jaune made space on the bed for himself to lay down in the middle as all three of the Arc women curled themselves tightly around his body with happy peaceful faces. Trish curled up on his right side grabbing his right arm to her chest, Julia mirrored her by doing the same thing with his left, and lastly Juliette simply slept directly on top of him purring happily before drifting off to sleep. Jaune followed in after them as the silence of slumber overtook the four family members.

Unaware that outside one of the windows there stood a small Grimm like insect watching everything that occurred inside. It was sent there to deliberately spy on them and transmit the visual to a certain pale skinned 'member of the family' somewhere far away.

Act Four

Somewhere far away within the walls of Beacon academy stood a distressed Glynda Goodwitch hunching over the bathroom sink. Her face was unhappy and her hair was a bit of a frazzled mess, earlier she had the 'pleasure' of talking with Juliette Arc and after she finally left the blonde witch was left in a state of worry.

'What's her angle? What is mother's angle that now after all this time she finally decided to make an appearance and speak with my sister?!' She fretted picking herself up and pacing around her personal bedroom thinking up the possibilities.

'The only reason I ever decided to help Ozpin in the first place was because I am afraid she'd go after all the others. Juliette and our other sisters, my nieces which happen to include her daughters, and my sole nephew….Jaune. I...do not want to think of what she might have planned for that poor boy!' She thought then looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity dressed where next to it was a picture of her younger self standing up with Ozpin, Ironwood, and Team STRQ.

"No, that's not all there is to that purpose." She mumbled to herself. 'I became Ozpin's right hand simply to know, to be sure that he doesn't know about Salem's offspring; us. Imagine my surprise that the thousand-year-old wizard of legend doesn't actually know his eternal enemy had children. I suppose he isn't perfect when it comes to wisdom.' She thought recalling how ,for many years, she kept feeding Ozpin fake information on the whereabouts of anyone in her family being connected to Salem. So far she feels that worked perfectly, Ozpin never once suspected, Juliette or herself, or even Jaune of their dark ancestry. Their Grimm heritage.

The thought of it made Glynda worry for she knew her nieces, Juliette's daughters, all discovered their Grimm heritage as well as their 'true' appearances sometime during puberty. Jaune was the only one who hadn't and she and Juliette feared it would happen during training to unlock his semblance,aura, and abilities. It was one of the main reasons his parents didn't train him despite his persistent wish to be a huntsman heroe.

Sometime earlier….

Within the Headmaster's office Glynda stood alongside James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen and Ozpin.

"This odd Grimm activity, is worrying to say the least, but it does tell us that Salem is behind them with full control. How else do they coordinate into moving in on one location without a lure of mass negativity and for them to disappear as quickly as they arrived." Ozpin speculated.

"If she is making a move we should act now, while we still have the chance." Ironwood suggested passionately making Glynda roll her eyes at his bravado.

Ozpin shook his head. "We still don't know where she is, James. Besides, it takes a huge amount of time to rebuild an entire army of Grimm, after she summoned them to attack Vale they mysteriously disappear? It puzzles me greatly as I can't ascertain her motives behind this unorthodox tactic. Is this not worth investigating? Something is going on behind the scenes that we're not seeing and I think we need you, Qrow, to go out and investigate." Ozpin said pointing to the drunkard huntsman taking another sip from his flask.

"Wha? That's pretty bold, Oz. Where would I even begin? From what I can tell there have been reports by people all over seeing a gray skinned woman in the desert of Vacuo, and another report of a cloaked woman summoning Grimm in Mistral. These are the real leads here, Oz. I need to go and investigate if they're false or not. Sound like a better idea? You and Jim can scratch your heads about Salem's sudden disappearing act involving her Grimm army while I take care of this. Sound good?" Qrow asked seriously as he put his flask away.

Ozpin frowned upon this and nodded. "Yes, go investigate these claims. Perhaps we'll find a clue on what our enemy's course of action is."

End of flashback

Glynda now looked at herself in the mirror after taking off her glasses and feeling up her face somberly. She remembered how she and her sisters were not 'born' like normal children.

'In the dark wasteland of Salem's domain multiple piles of black substances, similar to what made the Grimm, took form. Out from those piles came tiny humanoid hands and soon 'children' came crawling out of those dark embryos of black sludge.

They were not infantile, but rather grown to appearance of eight year old children and gifted with vast intelligence that would rival most scholars. Gifted with awareness and with their bodies designed with bone white skin like their 'mother' the children of the darkness learned that their purpose was to bring down the kingdom of Remnant and call forth the extinction of its people.

Salem had 'birthed' them, given them life, intelligence, and unexpectedly a conscious. She didn't know what she had created for they, these girls, also possessed emotion and the notion of being used to murder innocent people didn't sit well with them at all. They ran away from her, escaped from her domain, and integrated into humanity to live out their lives as normal people after having disguised themselves as them.

Together they created a perfected spell using the magical gift their mother bestowed upon them, they looked human, namely blond humans and blended perfectly in with society living among humans. Their mother had not pursued them for some reason nor had she bothered to get in contact with any of them for some time, at least not until recently if Juliette's information was anything to go by. Things change however, now Ozpin was on their trail and it was up to Glynda to contact all her sisters and warn them of what might be coming.

Walking into the bathroom again Glynda looked to her bathroom mirror seeing two pictures pinned up against it; one being her shaking hands with Ozpin after getting her position at Beacon, the other was herself together with all her sisters including Juliette with her entire family and a newly born Jaune Arc. That day had been a celebration of great magnitude, not only did one of the 'Witch children' managed to create a family with a nobel loving father, she also birthed a boy from their lineage, something that had never been done until that day.

"Oooh…." Glynda crooned tearfully as she clutched the photo close to her heart with tearful eyes when she saw how happy Juliette was cradling a baby Jaune in her arms. To her he was so innocent, so full of life and giving her sister happiness in hers. This ignited the motivational flames in Glynda to go above and beyond in protecting them at all costs!

'Mother,no, Salem may have shattered our illusions of peace and happiness when her Grimm killed Juliette's husband. Now she is making contact with her after all these years? Ha. Ozpin….the failed hero wizard and mortal enemy of Salem….is on our trail now.' Glynda thought reaching over snatching the picture of herself and Ozpin into her hands roughly.

Her skin started changing color showing a bone white hue in place of a healthy lively skin tone. The sclera of Glynda's eyes became pitch black as the green of her pupils continue to shine within them. Varicose dark veins branched out from her wrists, around her brow, and along her chest as her true form took hold. Glynda's platinum blonde hair was still its original color except lighter with dark colors at the tips of her bangs.

Clutching the photo of herself and Ozpin in her hand she ignited it into green fire incinerating the memory for good.

"Ozpin, I may not truly give a damn about your rivalry with our mother of the safety of your kingdom, in fact both humans and Faunus can burn in hell for all I care! But...I will not let you harm our family. No one harms our family, not you nor mother, no one will go after our sisterhood and the children we sired because of it!" Glynda shouted into the mirror clutching the sides of the sink tightly to the point of cracking when she thought of the danger Juliette and Jaune might now be in.

End of Chapter

To be continued….

AN: this has been a commission for Mr What-if, thanks for your support and continue reading my smut. Enjoy and thank you!

 **AN: Again Azure thank you! Also be sure to be on a lookout for my Jaune X Glynda smut tonight!**


End file.
